Californian Disposition
by SmoshB-tch
Summary: Valetina Hedges has moved from the cool of England to heat of Sacramento, California. Whilst there, she meets Smosh. As they become friends, Valentina finds herself in a relationship with Anthony, but she laters finds out Ian also has feelings for her, and she has feelings for Ian too. With her love for both of them, will she be able to decide?
1. Chapter 1

_Dear diary,_

_Today has been long and kind of harsh on me. I feel like all of my energy has been sapped into lugging around stupid boxes and herding around my little brother and step sister because my mum and step-dad are too fucking busy being retarded with the neighbours. Sorry, I don't mean to be mean. It's just, all of this... It's so hard. Moving from the UK to America; it's the biggest thing that's ever happened to me! And, as you know, diary, the only reason we are here is because of stupid Don. I had to leave my friends, dad and home behind because dumbass Don wanted Mum to be near his family, to help her forget about dad. Well, he can't make me forget with a snap of his fingers! And anywhere, I don't fit in here in Sacramento. All of the girls are bronzed, curved and beautiful. I've barely got any shape, I'm pale and i've got jet black hair. I feel like an ice princess that's been shoved into a volcano with some Fire queens. Ice princess. Dad always used to call me that. It's because of my pale complexion and bright blue eyes... Oh god I miss him. Fuck Don! He's ruined everything, and he's stupidly strict! Well, I'm gonna show him, I'm going to rebel! Don't go out after 8? I'll stay out until 1am. Don't be loud and make a nuisance of yourself. I'm 18. I'll turn my music up so loud the whole of California can hear. And most importantly... Don't get a boyfriend. Ha! This will be the hardest one seeing as I like like pig shit most of the time, but I will do my upmost to send Don packing, and then I can move back home!_

Valentina's POV:

I woke with with the light blue sheets clung to my sides, and I was so hot! The sunlight and it's warmth was pouring through my window, like it was purposefully trying to roast me.

"Val? You up yet?" Mum called from the kitchen downstairs, as I reluctantly pulled myself from my bed and stomped out of my room. I could smell bacon and sweet pancakes and eggs, but today I just couldn't be arsed to eat. I folded my arms over my chest briskly, my pale legs passing one another with a mere scuff as I entered the kitchen in my shorts and tank top "pyjamas". I seemed to shrivel up like a woodlouse, I hate feeling all exposed around my family. Especially Don.

"Morning Vally!" he jeered in his bright American accent that pissed me off. he was sat smugly at the table, his daughter Bess (my venemous step sister) sat fidgeting in the chair next to him. I could then see my noisy little Brother Dino slamming his toy Dinosaurs and Dragons up and down the table, having a duel with them.

"Morning." I replied as blunt as I could, dragging the chair back sharply as it's wooden legs screeched in agony on the tiles, before I threw myself down into it, and the hair creaked like it was forcefully exhaling. Mum could sense I would annoyed, and she gently slid the plate in front of me and laid a hand on my shoulder. It settled my slightly, showing she understood, but I would never be happy until I was back with dad. Where I belonged.

"Aren't ya' gonna eat at least some bacon?" Bess chirruped in her pesky little voice, her accent shining through as bright as her dad's. "Mom's been slaving over the stove for an hour!" I wanted to fucking punch her. Mum wasn't her "mom", and I wanted to make this apparent to her.

"She's not your "mom" Bess, and I suggest if you think so, you should go back home with your real mum." I said with a sharp tongue, cutting into her happiness and watching it pour out through her sad eyes and thin lips. My eyes then fell after I realised what I'd said. I hated being a bitch but no-one of them understood apart from mum.

"Hey! Don't speak to Bess like that, Valentina! I want you to apologise!" Don commanded, as Bess pulled an overally sad face, but she secretly slipped a smirk in. My narrowed eyes then darted up to Don, who's face was ridden with a tense strength, like he was waiting. "Well? We're waiting!" he shouted at me, as I flinched to the sudden shout. Mum was standing by the stove and she just stood there, not getting involved. Dino had stopped playing with his dinosaurs and was meekly picking his nail, his eyes down. I wasn't going to back down! I was the one who needed an apology! _Sorry, Val. We apologise for ruining your life, separating you from your dad and forcing you to leave your friends._

"I'm not saying sorry." I said bravely, not an ounce of fear in my voice. I kept my arms folded firmly over my bosom, my sleek black hair curtaining my right eye. A strangling silence fell over the atmosphere, and I could hear mum mumble something under her breath. Don then rose from his chair and grasped ahold of his head.

"You little-! GAH!" he screamed, as if he was holding in the need to punch my face, which he probably was. he then threw himself back down in his chair with a thunk, and stared directly at mum. "Nina! Do you wanna come and sort your smart ass daughter out?" he shouted as mum sighed quickly.

"Don don't, she's upset. Just leave it." Mum said quietly and in a low tone. Mum was like a passive cloud, drifting over a grey sky, but Don was sparking. A crackling, spitting flame that would not die down.

"No! I'm not going to let her get away with hurting my daughter's feelings!"

"SHUT UP!" I roared at the top of my voice, as I stood up. All feeling of reality fell away from me. And in my mind I envisaged my surroundings from something deep within me, from my childhood. I imagined the dark skies above me, and the rain pouring down onto my furry body. It's sounds stupid, but I imagined myself roaring like Simba, at the end of Lion King, after he defeats Scar. he was so brave and undoubtedly in control, and all of the pride understood him. Unlike me. When my mouth closed, I was still in my brand new kitchen in my new home in my new country; and before was a bewildered looking group of people I could only call my mismatched family. I didn't want to wait behind to see what lectures Don had in store for me, so I leapt at the chance of running to my room.


	2. Chapter 2

3rd Person POV:

Valentina's hand merely passed the side of the door as he slammed it behind herself and chucked herself on the bed, her front falling into the softness of the covers as she buried her face in the soft blue duvet. She knew she was 18 and she knew she was acting like a little kid... But she couldn't help it. She would move out if she could but she knew she wasn't ready to face the world on her own.

"I fucking hate myself." Valentina cursed as she turned her head from her pillows to the end of her bed, seeing the box entitled "games and shit" written formally by herself. She blinked at the box for a few moment before pulling herself up, making her way over. Val's fingertips teared at the tape like cat, as she ripped up the two cardboards flaps to reveal a stack of XBox and PS3 games, along with the two consoles. But she wasn't going for those, oh no. She dug deeper and right at the bottom she saw her old Nintendo DS Lite and Pokémon game. A smile washed onto her sad face as Valentina pressed the on button the slender aqua blue console and the screen flashed on withe logo, and those crashing black squares and the gaming ding noises. Ah, good old days. The pico chat, settings, the game connect thing and theme. It had stayed blue since she was about eleven, and it was staying blue forever. She then tapped her stylus which had been gnawed at through all those tough trainer battles over the years, and selected Pokémon White.

Valentina's POV:

My good little Sharpedo. He was always the badass when it came to smighting those shitty little Pidgeys. Or my Geodude. Once he had been upgraded he was pretty good! Time flew when I was playing Pokemon, as my mum entered my room and just stared at me. It must've looked kind of weird. An eighteen year old girl craned over her old Nintendo DS sat in her shorts and tank top.

"You do know it's lunchtime right?" she asked as I pressed pause and glared up at the clock. Shit! It was lunchtime! I leapt from the bed and tore open the empty wardrobe, remembering all of my clothes were still in the boxes piled up in the corner of my room. As I rushed over to tear them open, I had my back to mum. She thought I thought she was gone, but I could sense her dithering. Wanting to speak. So I spoke first.

"I'm sorry about breakfast. I didn't mean to be such a toddler." I said finally, turning around to see her standing there in her lavender cardigan, black leggings and Animal themed t-shirt. She smiled at me, in a way I hadn't seen her smile in a while. So radiant and fresh, like an angel.

"Thankyou for the apology. I understand why you were so mad honey, and I know your mad now. But I think you owe and apology to both Bess and Don." she said wisely and cocked her head to the side, instigating an answer from me. I snapped my neck ins lightly and winced at the cracking before sighing.

"Ok. Just let me get dressed first-"

"Oh and Val?" Mum asked as I went to pick out my jeans and Superdry t-shirt. I looked her and blinked, showing I was listening. "Put on your best summer dress I have some "errands" for you." she stressed "errands" in an American accent, like she was truly settling in. But why the hell would I need a nice summer dress for chores?

In the end I settled for my white alice dress, with large red roses printed on it. I then slipped on my small red heels and slipped a large red clasp belt around the waist. I had always adored that dress secretly although I came across as a type of girl of hated dresses. I loved the way it made me feel! I had this strange desire to go to some old country house and stumble about the maze garden in it, like I was in some victorian party... Or a cheap music video. Back to reality though, and I was fixing the dress to sit right over my boobs, otherwise it would just slip down and I would've been standing there in my underwear like "Hay Guys!". That was one of the downsides of having a dress with no straps, because half the time it slipped down. But it seemed to have been going well for me that day. I then set about making my way into the front room, where Don was watching Bess and Dino play Dragons, Princes and Princess' with the toy soldiers and shit. I stood dithering in the doorway for a moment or two before Don's green eyes looked away from them and up at me, and the anger sparked up in his glare.

"I owe you a massive apology Don. I shouldn't of been so narrow minded. I'm just a little home-sick is all." I said empathetically as I watched his face light up.

"Come here, Vally!" he called, as I strode over in my red heels and he dragged me down to his level and sqouze me in a harsh hug, true football American style. I could still sense the reluctant friction, as he knew we would forever have underlying issues. I then got up with a smile and knelt down beside Bess and Dino, who were at the problematic stage of their game. I watched them play for a while and tried to reminisce...

"Where is the prince- like O-M-G!" I heard, as I snapped back from my friendly games alone when I was young, long before Dino was born. I watched Bess parade the princess around the tower room of the castle playset. "I need him here to like, kiss me." It didn't seem right. Princes were regal and propery, not shouty, stupid bimbos.

"Down here babe." Dino bellowed before pissing himself with laughter, setting Bess off. Those two were seriously fucked up, but I laughed anyway.

"You two!" I laughed and pulled them both into a hug which they took gladly. I kissed Dino's mousy short hair and then turned to Bess. She was homegrown American and you could tell it. Her honest blonde hair, her bright green eyes and her heart shaped face, I hated to love her sometimes.

"Hey Bess hun," I whispered as she responded with a loud whispery "yes", in true 6 year old style. "I'm sorry for this morning, and I hope we are sisters again." I said, but there was the slightest hesitation that she didn't pick up on.

"Yup! You betcha'!" she giggled as I released them to carry on with their out of character fantasy game.

I left the front room in high spirits smiling. The more I thought about what had just happened the more the smile faded... Why was \i reluctant with my apology to Bess? Why couldn't I accept she was part of my family now? She was technically my sister so I probably should've just got on with it...

"Valentina! How did the apologies go?" Mum asked me, coming out from the kitchen as I smiled, grasping ahold of the bottom banister.

"Good. Now what did you want me to do?" I asked kind of impatiently, wanting to know to god why I was dressed to go on a date.

"Well, me and Don want to get ourselves known in the neighbourhood, and we have a ton of packing to do... So would you mind?" Oh. My. God. My mum was aking me; her socially awkward game loving daughter to go around and introduce herself to a load of strangers on their doortsteps. What could go wrong? It was then I had to convince my mum that this was a _bad_ idea.

"I would... It's just, what if someone if a paedo and wants to rape me?"

"Valentina! That's stupid! Stop focusing on the negatives and get out there and be the quirky friendly girl I live with!" My mum called, and she had somehow magically edged me out of the door and onto the porch.


	3. Chapter 3

3rd Person:

Valentina's hand was pressed up against the door as she peered through the spy hole.

"MUM! OPEN THE DOOR THIS IS STUPID!" she cried, but by then her mum must've moved away from the door. It was hopeless... But then like a negativity destroyer, the warm Californian breeze passed over her bare shoulders and carried her hair off her back like a smooth shiny wave of black. Valentina turned around and faced the sun, and it was at it's highest point. Blaring in the sky, blinding her. She had never been one for sun, and until now she had been accustomed to the freezing British weather.

"You might need these." Don's voice called from the living room window which was next to the door front door. Valentina paced over the front garden and took her Rayban's from him and slid them over her eyes and smiled.

"Thanks, right I'm off." Valentina said finally, and decided it was time to finally set about making some new "friends".

Valentina's POV:

It was so hot I felt like it was literally melting. Infact, I was petrified that my RayBan's would melt onto my nose. I was trudging around my neighbourhood, and everything was so different to the UK, even the paths- Uh, I mean't sidewalks. The road came to blobby circular at one end fo the street, and around the circle there were around 3 houses curved around it. I wondered what kind of people lived in the houses and due to my cliche British upbringing, I imagined they were all either surfers or jogging mad women or body builders, but it was quite different. I knocked on the door of the first house. It was a small white bungalow and looked pleasant with the yellow pansies on the flower borders outside of the front bay window.

"Hello?" a kindly old woman said as she opened the front door and gave me a smile. I instantly felt her warm aura and pressed my hands together... Ok.

"Hi! I'm Valentina Hedges, I'm the daughter of Nina Hedges and the step daughter of Don Jackle. We moved in yesterday at 54-"

"Oh yes! Don Jackle! His mother lives a few blocks down from us." she interuptted friendly as I smile, my rose lips reflecting the light under the sun. Things were silent for a few minutes before I could see her properly looking at my dress. "I must say that is a fine dress." she praised, then looking to my shoes. I was quite surprised, I would've expected her to say. It's too short (it came just above or level to my knee, whatever) or it's too extravagant (some people dont like roses, haha!).

"Well, thankyou!" I replied cheerily, sliding my sunglasses up into my hair as they rested on my silky black hair like a headband. I instantly saw her look to my eyes and give a complimenting smile, before she gave a conclusional sigh.

"Well, welcome to the neighbourhood Valentina, give my love to Don, and good luck with the rest of the neighbours." she went to close to the door when I caught her closing door desperately, and saw the shock in her eyes.

"Sorry! But you said "good luck with the rest of the neighbours?" What does that mean?" I asked worriedly as she chuckled, her eyes wrinkling over all the years of laughter before.

"We have some odd people in our neighbourhood. Odd, but extremely funny at times. If you like laughing and having a good chat, then I think you'll be good friends." she began, and then scratched her arm quickly, her old and honest eyes flickering over my shoulder. "Two boys they are, dear. But their names escape me because of my old age! Ha!" she giggled as I joined in for the sake of it. I was really intrigued to find about these "two boys" now. Were they a gay couple? Well they must've been if they were living together- Let down. I wanted to get myself I boyfriend and rub it in Don's face.

.Knock. My knuckles hurt from the amount of doors I'd knocked on and the amount of food I'd eaten and coffee I'd drank was slowing me down. But thankgod I was approaching the last wo houses in the neighbourhood. The second last house was a proud sky blue two storey house that reminded me slightly of the Amityville house, and as I approached the door and went to knock on it I heard a shout behind me.

"PHSYC!" and I turned quickly, my hair swishing like a whirlwind. There was a girl about my age running up the door in a hot pink jogging set, with sandy blonde hair and brown eyes. My stereo type Californian girl was standing next to me. "I'm just fuckin' with ya'." she cackled in a slightly more mature version of Bess' accent. Her teeth were annoyingly smacking off a chewing gum as she pulled some keys out of her pocket and then opened the door, me stood silently and meekly beside her. It was like secondary school all over again! She took a glance at me quickly as I slipped my RayBan's back over my eyes.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked me as I cleared my throat and coughed, laying my small hand onto my collar bone in some attempt to help force my nervous words out.

"No. I'm Valentina Hedges, I just moved in at 54 with my mum; Nina Hedges and my step dad Don Jackle-"

"Holy shit! YOU'VE GOT A BRITISH ACCENT!" she cried, and grabbed ahold of my shoulders and shook them violently. "I WOULD JUMP INFORNT OF A MOVING FIRETRUCK FOR A BRITISH ACCENT!" she screamed in my face, which I laughed off. She then joined in, and I felt myself relaxing around her. "Nice to meet you anyway hun, I'm Sadie Williamson." she greeted and gave me a friendly hug, our complexions clashing. Her soft bronze hitting hard on my almost vampireryfic pallor. "I heard you say Don Jackle was your step dad? My mom is good friends with his sister." she said, nodding along as to back her point. I then gave her grin and wondered when she was gonna close this up. Sadie was nice and all, but I had to get this last house over and done with and get home.

"Yeah.." I added with a slight dragged out tone which finally gave her the idea.

"Right, I have to love you and leave you hun because I've got start dinner. Bye Val! Can I call you Val?" she asked as I nodded to her whilst chuckling. "Alrighty then! Bye!" she cried before shutting the door behind herself as I turned and took my leave down the path. She seemed nice, like most of the people in the neighbourhood. Plus my previous doubts about someone being a paedo was over.

Alright last house and then I could go and grab some food, and by the that was smell coming from our house we were having chicken wings. My mum seemed to think that because we were in American, we had to eat like Americans... Which in this case as alright because I liked Chicken wings. My thoughts were occupied when I skirted myself around a blue Subaru. I could see my distorted image as I passed the metallic blue paintwork and it then faded as I exited past the back sport's wing. This house looked no different to the rest if I was honest, but what lay inside was totally unexpected. My heels clopped on the wooden steps that led onto he porch as I felt myself skipping up onto them. My head was only focusing on what the first old woman had said, about the two boys, and I hadn't seen any funny boys yet, infact I'd only really seen women and one male student who lived at the top of the street. My raw, red knuckles rapped on the finally door as I felt a happy relief wash over me, so close to my chicken wings.

"Hello?"

Okay I'm gonna stop there, when the person opened the door, I was all like "meh" at first, because I had no idea of the joys they'd bring to my life.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hello?" asked a rather unamused looking boy asked. Well, I thought I'd found my two gay guys. He didn't look gay, and he didn't sound camp. Prehaps he was what I defined as "Gays in Disguise".

"Afternoon. I'm Valentina Hedges and I moved in across the street." I said, turning to face my house and then turning back to him. He nodded with a boyish gruff as I slipped my sunglasses back into my hair, and he gave me the impression he wasn't very engaged.

"Chicken wings. You're having chicken wings for your dinner." he said with a strange solemness that caused me to begin to splutter with laughter.

"Yup." I said mockingly back as he finally smiled.

"How very american of you. Considering you come from Britain." he added, like he was almost pretend grimacing at me. I placed my hands on my hips and glared at him for a moment or two, my eyes not leaving his.

"How cheeky of you, considering we've only just met." I smirked, feeling proud as I retaliated well. From behind him another boy stood beside him and gave me a smile, coming across a lot less sarcy than the first.

"Hi! Are you new?" he asked me, getting straight to the point. I nodded and was about to speak when I was interrupted.

"Yeah, she's from _England._" the first boy mocked as the second one just glared at him and shook his head, but he was clearly biting back a smile.

"Oi! I was going to tell you boyfriend that." I laughed as they slowly looked at each other like _the hell?_ and then looked back at me.

"_Boyfriend?"_ they spluttered in unison and stood in the doorway crying with laughter. The first boy was leaning on the door and the second was leaning on the opposite door frame as I stood there and soaked it up. Shit. They were just friends afterall.

"You really thought I was Ian's boyfriend?" the second boy cried. Right, so I could now register mr sarcy pants was called Ian. "Believe me, even if I was gay. I'd have better taste than him." he called through the laughters as I began to laugh along with them.

"I truly am sorry, from a neighbour I inferred that you two were a couple cause she said you lived together." I said, my uneasy tone breaking through the laughs.

"I bet it was Freya, Anthony. You know, the old woman who always forgets our names." Ian said as they closed up their endless laughing. I laughed a little along with them before I offered a smile.

"Well, lovely to meet you both. But I've got to go home." I said as I waved at them self consciously and moved down the path to return home.

"What? Not even one fan girl scream?" I heard Ian chuckle as I turned around and raised one brow, smirking. LOL. Why the fuck would I fan girl scream over these two?

"Excuse me? Fan girl?" it was my turn to cry with laughter. "Good one!" I gasped through my heaving weeps of joyful giggles, but it was apparent they didn't find it as funny. Anthony almost shoulder barged past Ian to become the fore-front person in the doorway.

"You don't know who we are?" he asked in a serious tone before looking at Ian as I shook my head, my lips puckered almost. They then took a moment to smirk at each other as Ian turned and ran off.

"WAIT THERE!" he called as I stood with Anthony. Wow. Awkward wasn't a word for it. I didn't want to speak because I was afraid of what Ian was gonna bring back. Maybe they were the first ever people to kill an alien? Or eat a wheelbarrow full of rocks? But when Ian came back, much to my delight, he had only brought a pen. That was when Anthony sprung back into life. He took my hand almost snatchily, and as he caught it we both seemed to take a moment to gaze, before we brought sharply out of each other's stre by Ian who was writing on my hand. S.M.O.S.H

"What is a "Smosh?"" I asked them as Anthony let my hand drop and Ian clicked the pen.

"Search it on Youtube and find out." Ian said with a cheeky tone and they then let me go. "Hey! Come back tomorrow and tell us what you think!" Ian called after me as I strode down the path looking at my hand. I was seriously concerned. What could two guys do called Smosh that's a video. Oh god. It sounded like some kind of sexual thing? Ew no. I was just being dirty minded because they said that they weren't gay... Guess I'd just have to go home and find out.

3rd Person POV:

It was a beautiful glowing orange sunset as Valentina crossed the street. For the first time, she had some hope that prehaps California might be a good place for her... No! She couldn't think like that! She was determined to get back to her dad if it killed her!

"I'm back mum!" she called across the room as Nina came into sight with a hot dish full of chicken wings basked in barbecue sauce.

"How was it honey?" Nina asked as she placed the dish of hot chicken wings down on the table and the whole family bustled around the dish like locusts. Don took a seat next to Valentina and saw her hand as she reached over to grab some chicken.

"Smosh? What is a Smosh?" Don asked as Valentina snatched her hand back like the chicken had leapt from the tray and was dancing.

"Oh, Anthony and Ian told me to check it out." she replied as Don narrowed his eyes.

"Anthony and Ian? Who are they?" he asked, finicky placing some chicken on his plate as Valentina took a huge bite of the chicken wing.

"They live across the street, no sweat." she said, licking her lips in appreciation of the flavour of the chicken.

Once she had finished, she ran upstairs and switched on her ipad. Right. Youtube. _Smosh._ Wow! Hundreds of results appeared, and all of the videos that appeared had Ian's and Anthony's faces on them.

Valentina's POV:

I stayed up to at least 12am watching Anthony and Ian. I was dieing to let my bursts of laughter out but the rest of the family was asleep. With every video I watched I was falling more and more in love with these guys, which seemes weird cause I barely know them! I just wanted them to be friends with me? And then who would know? I might've escaped the friendzone. I was definitely going to go back tomorrow, and I was going to try my best to be friends with these guys.

It was lunchtime and I was leaning myself against the marble countertop, tapping my fingers madly on the different buttons on my DS.

"Come on Squirtle!" I shouted, leaning my face right in the screen as Don entered the kitchen.

"Are you playing on a DS kiddo?" he mocked me, chuckling as he started the instant coffee machine. I offered him a warm smile before grabbing the glass dish from yesterday, the left over chicken had been put in the fridge so I figured I'd save it and take it to Ian's and Anthony's. After watching all of their videos and seeing that they loved Pokemon and XBox and all the shit I loved, I wanted to be best friends with them. "Where are you taking that?" he asked me abruptly as I stopped dead in my tracks, tray in hand.

"I'm taking it to Anthony and Ian's..."

"Are you going out with any of these boys?" Don asked with that cautionary tone that made me wanna cry with desperation. I was fricking old enough to have a boyfriend, I was 18 for christs sake and yet I felt like a 14 year old girl, trapped in a world of my little pony and lollipops (although most 14 year old girls today were massive sluts).

"No! I just think we would be good friends!"

"Girls and boys can never be just friends, it has been scientifically proved." he called after me, but I was already out the door into the midday sunshine.

I felt a new lease of life today. I was in my black t-shirt with cats on it and my jeans and converses, feeling a little more like myself than yesterday. I strode with a new confidence past the Subaru and rapped my fist on the door as Anthony answered a smile on his face. He was wearing the "awesome shirt" I'd seen in one of the videos yesterday, and I smiled back brightly at him, feeling more special and better than yesterday about meeting them both again.

"Hi hi!" I jeered as he invited me and I stood in the hallway. "Where's Ian then?" I asked, the tray balancing on the flat of my hand as Anthony stood with hands in his jean pockets.

"He's... Pooping." he said before breaking into laughter as I joined in. He had this really cute infectious laugh that set me off, I was so glad that I lived across street from these incredibly funny guys!

"Lovely," I began as Ian came around the corner casually, and me and Anthony burst into a fresh round of laughter due to what he'd said. Ian stopped and frowned slightly before looking at the dish in my hand, his icy blue eyes firmly fixing onto it.

"Hello! What's that!" he asked inquisitively and went to lift the foil, to which I smacked his hand away like he was a fly.

"Hey! Come over here and I'll show you!" I said as I placed the tray down in the small kitchen area on the surface and I peeled the foil away with a silver crinkle, and watched Ian's eyes widen.

"Oh. My. God." he said before turning to face me. "Do you wanna stay and play some video games with us?" he asked as Anthony looked at me with a warm smile.

"Yeah! We'd love to have you stay!" he said as I smirked to the both of them and handed each of them a chicken wing.

"Sure! Should be good."

It was fair enough to say I was absolute shit at Mario Kart. I seemed like the queen of Marion Kart against Bess and Dino; but when it involved Anthony and Ian I became the little fail.

"Mario wins again BITCH!" Ian jeered as he stood up and pointed in both mine and Anthony's face. "Beat that!"

"Ian, dude, calm down it's a game!" Anthony chuckled as Ian sat down and smirked proudly to himself.

"Your just sour because I beat you motherfu-" I then sharply sent my elbow into his side causing him to shoot into the air and drop the wii wheel. I sat there pissing myself with laughter as he picked it up again with a scowl. "That's not fair!" he snapped at me as I mockingly put my arm around him, sticking my face in his.

"Aw I'm sorry, diddums." I said with a babyish pout, before ruffling his hair which he had obviously spent most of his morning perfecting. With a few more races and a character change, Ian's valiant reign was over and it was me and Anthony battling it out. Ian sat on the other side of the cough and sighed now and again, as I swore repeatedly at the stupid bats in Wario's Goldmine.

"Can we play something different?" Ian said huffily, as I pressed pause on the game, smirking slyly. I had a great idea in mind. Now, Anthony and Ian were the type of guys who acted cool and casual, but really you could tell that they were both probably scardey cats underneath. My amazing plan would surely bring us all a little closer together. I stupidly didn't realise that my face had sets itself into an evil feline like grin that they were both gawping unusually at.

"Oh right! Ahem, come here." I said as I grabbed the Macbook that lay on the glass table and started it up, not really asking whose it was or if I could use it. The screen started up with the Apple logo as I waited patiently for the start screen, which was blocked by a password. "Who's is this?" I asked quickly looking beside me at Anthony briefly and then looking at Ian who was craned over the arm of the chair looking down at the laptop.

"It's mine." Ian said to me, looking in my direction as I tucked my loose hair behind my ears and drummed my fingers over the keys lightly, mock typing.

"Password?" I asked as Ian scoffed slightly, acting like a diva. Anthony laughed lightly to this as I set my puppy eyes in place. "Oh Ian please tell me the password!" I begged, placing my hands together and acting like a six year old begging for the latest barbie. "Please!" I begged again seeing his expression was softening. Whilst I was holding my stare I noticed his eyes fully, and it was strange... My thoughts of begging and pleading were gone momentarily as I gazed into his eyes. They were a lovely, light blue, almost encircled in a smokey grey; so unique and beautiful.

"Valentina. I said it was Charlie." Ian called as I stirred from my reel of thoughts and shook my head. "God you're slow." Ian laughed as he forcefully barged his way in next to me on the couch. I couldn't help but get gleeful butterflies, I was wedged in between Smosh. Some girls would've killed to have been sitting where I was. I then fired up Google Chrome and typed in "Youtube" as the page flashed up. The computer was logged into Ian's account and I was so tempted to see what he had in his inbox... But then I remembered where I was and found a certain video that Anthony and Ian had made.

"Val, what are you looking for?" Anthony asked me, leaning in slightly. I had a little girl giggle at the fact he had abbreviated my name before scrolling through the comments and finding the specific comment I was looking for. I slammed my finger down on the mouse to stop the scrolling as soon as I saw it and then sat back so they could both look at it. _Hey! :D You guys rock! Please play Slender The Arrival? _

"The fuck is a Slender?" Ian asked as I shrugged, not honestly sure myself. But by the title, I guessed it was one of those indie horror games.

"I don't have a clue, but we should check it out!" I offered and looked at them both before grabbing a strand of hair and twisting it around my finger. "You wouldn't want to disappoint me now would you?" I mocked, before they both chuckled.

"M'kay. We'll play this "Slender". If it's free." Anthony said, and on queue, I craned over the laptop and drummed my fingers over the keys as I scoured Google.


	5. Chapter 5

The three of us spent a good hour scouring Google for a good, free (illegal) copy of Slender The Arrival, and then waited for it to install on the MacBook.

"How about we use this install time to search Slender?" Ian said as he stole the MacBook from my lap and typed Slender into the search bar. There were previous searches of Slender before, which indicated it was popular. There were a few images on the top of the page which showed a really skinny guy with no face wearing a suit.

"The fuck? Is that supposed to be scary?" Ian laughed heartily, clicking on a website and smirking, it was some kind of information biography. He then sat his back straight against the back of the cough and cleared his throat. "_The Slenderman is a strange alien creature who likes to abduct children and adults." _Ian mocked in a posh British accent as some kind of dig at me as Anthony began to giggle in the way he did, that reminded of a little girl. "Sounds more like a paedophile if you ask me." Ian later added as Anthony burst into a louder chorus of jeers, and I shook my head whilst masking a smirk and took the laptop back seeing the download had finished.

"So? You dick biscuits ready to play this or what?" I said, referencing food battle with my abusive language, as Ian smirked valiantly.

"I was born ready." he said with a stern mock bravery in his voice. I readied myself as I pressed the "Play!" button on the completed installer window, and we dived into our fate...

3rd Person POV:

A strange new start menu blurred onto their screen with a harmony of dark and bellowing music, like distorted forest animals. Ian's previous cheeky smirk had faded into a thin tight line that seemed unbreakable. The three were silent at last.

"It's one player." Valentina said lightly, her voice a almost slight rough whisper as she swallowed some spit to clear her dry throat. "Who's gonna be the looker for me?"

"I say you and Anthony should play." Ian interrupted without hesitation as he folded his arms and tucked his knees in at his body, crinkling his black brony t-shirt.

"Why me?" Anthony said with a desperate tone as he sighed, his eyes slowing moving off of Ian and looking at the screen. "You were the one who was acting so damn confident so I think you should." he stated with an unafflicable tone of voice, before Valentina slipped her left hand over her shoulder and pulled her sleek waterfall of straight black hair around and lay it over her shoulder, exhaling sharply.

"Come on! One of you?" she asked impatiently as Ian shuffled with a sulky face further into the edge of the couch, and Anthony shook his head with a reluctant sigh.

"I'll do it. Seeing as that pussy gloats for all he's worth and then chickens out." Valentina gave him an appreciative smile as they clicked play. The game then immediately warped them to a strange looking forest with beautiful trees under a sunset sky. Valentina put herself in charge of walking and Anthony in charge of the looking, as their character wandered up a path.

"See look Ian, it's not so bad."Valentina smiled, as a small line of text appeared on the screen. "Collect all eight pages. Right." she confirmed as Ian shuffled slightly closer to the screen, his bright blue eyes reflecting the gameplay. "All it is is a sunset. Just a sunset."

"Why is there a camera? Who would be out here with a camera?" Anthony laughed as they walked the person further up the hill, watching the sky as it was quickly fading, which you could tell was un-nerving Ian. "Up here, I see a house." Anthony stated, like he really was in the game. Valentina steered the person up between two walls and up the pathway to a house, to see that the front door and the house was open, which resulted from a girly gasp from Ian, who was now sliding his hands up over his face.

"Oh holy shit! DON'T GO IN THERE!" he cried, his voice breaking into a distorted high pitch as Valentina smirked and wandered purposefully through the front door. She could feel Anthony tensing up beside her, and offered him a reassuring gaze as she turned to her right, before looking back at the screen to see it was now totally dark outside, and inside the house there were drawings of a stick man in some trees, and furniture was turned up all over the house. On one single adjacent wall, there was a piece of paper, and Valentina rushed the character over.

"Ooh! Our first page!" she cried, as she turned around, seeing the front door diagonally across the stairs beside her. Anthony turned the camera to see the stairs as the pair looked at each other with a devilish and twisted grin, before offering this same crazed look at Ian who looked positively terrified.

"No-Don't- Oh my god you are!" he wept frantically, seeing Valentina forcing the character to spring up the steps. The atmosphere was tense as Anthony took the liberty of slowly turning the camera, and right at the end of the corridor, there was a figure that set the camera fuzzing. It was almost a bright flash and static interferance along with the noise, and the mere sound of it sent Ian a metre in the air and then running off down the corridor of the bungalow, before shutting himself away in his room. Valentina also was flung back into Anthony by the shock of thier first and last interaction with the Slenderman, and her back came into contact with his torso, and she ended up practically sitting in Anthony's lap.

Valentina's POV:

For a moment or two, I just sat there. I didn't bother to move myself off, my head was just looking straight up at Anthony who was looking back down on me with this almost _loving _gaze! It made my stomach twist around in ways I'd never experienced... I could feel butterflies- no wait BATS beating their wings within my stomach.

"Ahah! Oops, sorry." I finally spoke as I budged myself off of Anthony who was still smirking sweetly at me. I shyly pulled my hair back from behind my ear to mask part of bright red face that felt so self conscious. I was wondering why on earth Anthony might've taken a strong and keen interest in a stupid, shy, ugly girl like me; but the mind can only wonder, right?

"It's fine. That was pretty scary." Anthony laughed, as I offered him a light chuckle back and a smirk, before I crawled along the couch to the edge of it, where coincidently the edge of the wall was. From there you could see down the corridor, and it was evident Ian was still probably crying to himself in his room. I dared to look back at Anthony, wishing to God that he really did like me...

"I better go..." I said with a light reluctance as I rose from the couch and Anthony smiled one sidedly, in a way that made me want to melt. He then kindly walked me to the front door, offering it open for me as I walked out onto the porch.

"Do you want me to get those chicken wings for you?" he laughed. Chicken wings were so over-rated.

"Nah. Their a present for you and Cry baby poop pants." I sneered, my eyes lighting up. I felt more radiant for some reason, like I was full on content. "But my mum might want the dish back so bring that around when your done." I exclaimed, grabbing a strand of hair and plating it as I crossed my legs over one another in the tight jeans.

"Don't worry, you'll get it back. I'll see you tomorrow." Anthony said, and without any form of hesitation; bent out of the door slightly and planted a small kiss on my cheek. For all I knew at that point it could've meant fuck all, but it felt amazing. Just one tiny kiss on my cheeks and the electricity was charging through my body! I stood there gob smacked for a moment until I realised I was making him think I was negative about it, so instead I smiled as best I could to show how much it meant.

"Bye, Anthony." I said with a warm voice, before pivoting professionally in my converses and striding down past that oh-so-famous Subaru and back to my house.

I pressed the door shut with a click as Mum appeared from seemingly nowhere.

"Hi Val!" she chirruped. Strange. The house was silent. I could not hear the smashing off a bloc tower falling, the rawr of dueling dinosaurs or Spongebob blaring out of the TV.

"Where's Don, Bess and Dino?" I asked, pacing into the hall with my hands pressed together anxiously. Don never took the kids out when we lived in London.

"Don's taken them to the park, how sweet is that? The kids are dieing to see the rest of Sacramento." Mum said with a happy sigh, her hands dunking under the warm soapy water in the sink as she washed a few dishes

"Yeah. Sweet." I replied, thinking about what had happened before. I wanted to badly to think Anthony had liked me too but, I was a person had learned never to get her hopes up because the world would always let me down...

"You're quiet sweetie. Did something happen across the road?" she asked suggestively. Don had obviously told her just after I left for Ian and Anthony's that I was going there to them, and now Mum thought one of them was my boyfriend.

"Nope." I lied, remembering Anthony's deep, glossy brown eyes staring down at me after our Slenderman encounter. Mum saw my bright blue eyes widen, which they did when I was in thought.

"Your thinking about something. I think your lieing." she giggled, not meaning to agitate me, but I was in too much of a confused state of mind to take it as a joke.

"No mum! URGH!" I gruffed as I placed both of my hands either side of my head and grasped ahold of two hunks of hair. I thundered up the stairs in some of finding peace of mind in my room on my nice comfy bed, which greeted with a soft cotton hug when I flopped down on it. I was only trying to think, to clear my mind of all emotion when I somehow managed to fall asleep...

I could feel a soft satin skirt breezing past my legs as I stepped out from the slight dark of the house, my feet cold on the marble floor, and out onto the warm spanish tiles of the outside area. Infront of me the pool glistened a light aqua under the light, and over the railings I could see the sea reaching out for miles; leading to a distant world. When my eyes moved back from the Sea view to the pool, there were people in it. 3, to be exact. I wandered over in my satin white dress, the dress clinging to my shape as the straps hung loosely over my shoulders, my hair carried out like a wave of black sea.

"Mommy! Mommy, look at me!" one girl with dark brown hair called from the pool, her sweet american accent ringing in my ears. It wasn't annoying and chirrupy like Bess', but sweet and playful. I went and sat at the edge of the pool as she outstretched her wet watery hands and clung them onto mine. Everything felt so real, I could feel the contrast of wet and dry on our hands, and my eyes met up with a sensual stare to the man I was guessing was my husband. That's when my brain seemed to glitch like a Slenderman camera because I was thinking _Fuck_ in my brain. Anthony was in the pool with another tiny baby as he came up to the edge of the pool, with the baby next to him. He craned his neck up to reach me, as our lips met. Even the kiss felt like reality... His lips were so soft, gentle and caressing, it made me forget all of my worries, even in my dream.

"I see you taught Alana how to swim." I said in a smooth and calm tone, which I rarely spoke in. Anthony looked across at our figment daughter and smiled, kissing her cheek.

"She's a fast learner. Are you coming in?" he asked me as I shook my head, dipping my foot in slightly.

"Well I wasn't, no-" that when I was dragged into the pool. The warmth of the sun on my back was gone in an instant and I felt the water immerse around me, before I floated back up, my hair washed back out of my face and gasps of shock escaping my throat. Anthony placed our baby on the side of the pool with _Alana_ who was watching as I splashed water in his face. I smirked slightly before slipping my arms around his neck with a pretend angry face.

"Did you like that?" he sneered as I jumped up and forced his body underwater, before he bobbed back up with a loud gasp, water running down his face.

"No. Did you like that?" I giggled to him in revenge as he shut me up with a firm kiss on the lips.

.


	6. Chapter 6

I awoke from my beautiful dream with a cool of the water evaporated off of my skin and dried as the duvet around me. Anthony and our children seemed to have obliterated. And now I was no longer Valetina Padilla, but just Valentina Hedges, the sad pale skinny girl who felt so out of place in california. I heard the bumps and laughs of the kids downstairs and felt so depressed that I had to get up and dry the dishes and help make dinner-

"For gods sake." I mumbled simply,the onlyway I felt I could let my emotions out. I then dragged myself out of bed like my own weight was a burden to me.

"Oh hey there Val, I went on the slide today." Bess said, hands on her hips like she was 20. I gave her the wryest of smiles before proceeding to my mum's side at the kitchen sink, drieing the dishes as it was one of my chores. Don could sense I was ina rough mood,and as usual he had to dig his way into my business.

"Valentina? What's up?" he asked me as I felt my musceles tense in aggrivation. He. Was. Going. To. Piss. Me. Off.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I said with a firm nonchalance as the cloth squeaked over the clean dishes. Don stood firm, he wasn't a guy who was easily presuaded, much to my dismay.

"No. You were pitch perfect before you left to go to that boy's something happen?" he asked me as I sighed and rolled my eyes. Yes. Something did happen. I felt for once like I had been whisked away from reality, felt like I had a chance at love. The way- those eyes! The way they looked at me!

"Nope." I said, quickly reeling from my heart's mad palpitation as he came over to me and stood in my face; like an army general.

"Tell me the truth!"

"I am you douche!" I snarled as his face distorted into that angry rage and it was etched into every line on his face.

"Right! That's it! Your not having dinner tonight!" he said, but hesitated with his firmness because he knew that was the dumbest thing to say to an 18 year old ever.

"Are you serious? I'm 18. What are you going to do next? take my toys?" I chuckeled. Bad idea. it backfired on me as Don rushed over the countertop and snatched up my sleek and shiny blue nitento ds lite.

"Yes! I will! I'll take your DS." he said and shoved it in his back was it! I had it up to my eyes with this treatment! I wasn't five anymore, I could make my own decisions.

"Oh my god!" I protested, my eyes penetrating his with a stern hardness that he could not escape. " Trust me Don, if I was going out with either Anthony or Ian, I would've done it by to prove a point to your and your medieval ways!" I screamed and then tore past him followed by a chilled gust of wind that struck him straight in the face.

"STAY IN YOUR ROOM!" he boomed in a voice after me that was hardly recognisable as his own voice.

I stayed in my room on Xbox. Tap, tap, tapping on the buttons nonchalantly, as my dragon character ran around and flamed all of the little goblins. I had lost my spark for XBox tonight, I just wanted to curl up in bed and have a good old cry. It was now dark outside and the stars were twinkling over the Californian neightbourhood which was probably settling down to some good evening TV. I know my family certainly was as I could hear them laughing along in big burbles at certain times. Why shouldI be made to feel like a prisoner in my own home? I waited for another ten minutes to listening to the buzz of the flatscreen diwnstairs and I then heard the doorbell ring. What? He might that've been so late?

"Who's this at such a late hour?" Don said, aknost recalling my thoughts in his own dumb words. I then heard the click and the hefty creak of the door open.

"Um hey, just wanted to return this-" ANTHONY! I leapt from my bed in almost a twist and ran out of my room like a guiselle escaping a lion. I dashed down the stairs and my feet were almost to fast for me to control. It was then that everyone could see me present in the hall and I just stood there, breathless.

"Anthony!" I cried and pushed Don out of the way oif the door and gave him a big hug, not really caring if he wanted one or not. Don watched me in utter disgust, as if I had just hugged a pile of crap.

"I knew there was something going on!" he called rudely as I removed myself from Anthony's embrace and he was still stood there like he wanted to get away from it. "You stay clear of Val-"

" up." I said sharply, but in a stern and serious way that made him know I was trying to reasonable. "I am old enough to make my own decisions, why can't you accept that?"

"Boy's his age only want one thing-" Don protested as Anthony flushed. I bet he was like _I don't wanna be here, I don't want to be here, I REALLY don't wanna be here..._

"No. No they don't. I am really great friends with Anthony and Ian. We're really close." and at that moment I felt a strange bonb between the both of us both spark up. I saw the light in his eyes glow and that great feeling re-occured in my stomach.

"Erm...So yeah, here's your tray."`Anthony said finally, laughing uneasily and handing me the dish as I took it with a smile. Don then dissapeared from the door and keft us alone to talk. "Ian enjoyed eating most of those chicken wings. So in return, we'd both love to have you star in our new video." he offered shyly, ducking his head. he was so cute it made me wanting to coo over him like he was a puppy.

"Really!? I'd love to!" I cried as I tried to restrain from attacking his face...With my mouth. "So where's that?" I asked as Anthony smirked.

"Oh! It's in the park, you'll know it when you see it." he stated and then smiled at me briefly. "I've gotta go, see you tomorrow at 2 then Val?" he said as I bobbedmy head shyly, removing my eyes from his view.

"Okay! See ya'Anthony."


	7. Chapter 7

Don didn't bother me for the rest of the night. Infact, it was like he was doing his upmost to stay clear of me. But everytime I looked at his face I saw that he was thinking, he was thinking deeply. He was either plotting to murder me or consiering what I had said about making me own decisions. I hoped to god it was the latter of the two. I was in bed waiting to fall asleep, my eyelids drooping, when my door pushed open. I sat up straight like a board as my black hair tumbeled past my shoulders in soft waves.

"Val? Val.. I can't sleep." Dino mumbled, clambering into my bed in his dinosaur onesie, as I scooped him up and wrapped him up in my duvet.

"Alright then, I'll tell you a story." I said to him, looking down at where his face was, the only thing visible was his shining eyes. "Once upon a time, there was a handsome prince, and a beautiful princess. But she was caputred and locked away in a castle that was guarded by a dark dragon."

"This sounds like Shrek." he interuptted as I tickeled him, resulting in a squirm and a fit of giggles.

"Shut it you!" I cautioned playfully before he settled back down, his body still breathing quite rapidly. "Right; so one day, the princess is looking out of her window and sees the handsome prince. She rushes from the tower room and down, down, down the steps; hoping she might be unseen by Donvius, the Dark Dragon." I stated in my story telling my voice, my eyes wide as I envisaged a slender little princess with dark hair and blue eyes trapped ina castle, and the handsome tall prince galloping towards her on a white lustiano stallion. "Princess Va- I mean er, Valentinarnia?" I said unsurely that resulted ina little giggle from Dino. "Was running and running, toward Prince-"

"Ant-man." Dino said confidently as I began to splutter. Ant man. I loved this kid.

"Antonious the 3rd." I corrected and ruffled his hair before continuing. "So, she was running towards him, when Donvius slammed his tail down over the bridge and sent the drawbridge plintering into the rushing rapids below." My own chest was tight now as I imagined myself looking across to see the white horse rearing, Anthony clinging onto it's back. My attention then turned to Don as I closed my eyes- sorry, DONVIUS. And I could see my princesss girl adorned in silver polished armour as she ran up the dragon's tail and climbing his crest and horns to get to the skull, I also managed to describe this to Dino as well as imagine it.

"When she reached the skull, Valentinarnia planted the sword firmly in Donvius' eye socket and ripping the ball from it's very place, forcing the dragon down in agony. But the brave pricness hopped off in time, and at the other side of the drawbridge next to her prince."

"And then what?" Dino asked, practically breathing in face. Well... that was it. I didn't want them to live happily ever after because I was afraid Antonious the 3rd and Valentinarnia would get thier happy ending and I wouldn't.

"They... Just went home." I shrugged, losing my passionas I rolled over in my bed and took a deep breath.

"Do you like Ant-man?" Dino whispered innocently, in that loud whisper little kids did. I sat up and did my best to see his shape in the dark.

"Dino, is Anthony. And... It's none of your business." I replied, before rolling back over. I felt the weight on my bed decrease as Dino took his leave.

"You do!" he sneered and then scampered out of my room. I bit my lip and then snuggled my head down into my pillow and tried to get some sleep, afterall, I had a busy day tomorrow.

I wasted no time in getting ready. I had to look good if I was going to see them today, and star in thier video! AHHHHH! I was so excited! I could barely hold my ascara brush still as I swooped it over my eyelashes, blinking now and again. I then gently ran a soft pink lipstick over my lips before looking back in apprteciation. I looked ok, which showed you didn;t have to be orange to be attractive. I then went to Narnia to find some clothes for the day (it's the back of my new wardrobe, calm down) and in the end pulled out my skinny jeans, pink converses and pink bowed crop top with daises on it. Wearing that top made me realise how badly I wanted my hair dyed pink. With my outfit and makeup completed by 1:45 I was downstairs and about to walk through the door; when low and behold I was stopped.

"Where'd you think you're going missus?" Don said as he lazily strode into view, hands in his pockets. I let go of the door handle and turned to face him, taking my shades off of my eyes.

"Don, remember what I said yesterday about making my own decisions?" I cautioned him as he narrowed his eyes in delight, obviously eager to make a comeback.

"Did you remember what I said about all boys are the same?" he retaliated as I went to reply but then heard a knock on the door and flung the door open with a smirk, watching Don's face crumple in distress.

"Why hello Anthony," I mocked, y, eyes still on Don, as I could tell from the corner of my eyes it was Anthony. "Don was just wishing me a good day. Bye Don." I said in a high tone like I was important before I threw myself out of the door.

It was nice of Anthony to deice to walk with me to the park in the end, and it gave me hope that prehaps there was something there.

"What's up with this Don guy then? He hates me." Anthony sighed, scuffing his shoe along the pavement slightly as I fixed my sunglasses onto my head, wincing in the bright light.

"He doesn't. He's just scared incase I become something like a slut." I said in an honest and nonchalant tone that made Anthony laugh sweetly.

"You're funny Val." he said to me, his eyes locked onto his shoes as we walked along the "sidewalk". "So... What kind of girl are you?" he asked me a moment after the last piece of speech as I pulled my hair around swiftly to sit over my shoulder.

"Not some girl who's mad on makeup and hair and shit. I'm more of a sit and re-play my childhood."

"Re-play your childhood?" he questioned, looking at me funny as we crossed the street, the park in sight.

"Yeah. I unearthed my DS the other day and just played Pokémon for like 3 hours."

"No way!" he cried, grinning. The glimmer of happiness in his eyes filled my heart with a burning hope. "I've never met a girl like you who has played Pokémon. Most of them aren't as..." he said trailing off, his cheeks glowing red. Aren't as what? I hoped to God he wasn't about to offend me.

"What Anthony?" I asked, trying to concentrate on not tripping over and making myself look stupid. He looked up at me for a few seconds and then looked away again, more timid than ever.

"They aren't as pretty as you." he stated meaningfully, and then sped walked away from me. I had to stop momentarily and take a breath. Oh. my. Fuck. He called me pretty! I wanted to stand there and dance like a dickhead and not care who saw it but once Anthony was on the otherside of the street and going into the park he realised I wasn't by his side. "Hey! Are you coming?" he shouted across as I snapped out of my mood and ran across the street to catch up with him.

The grass was a rich flourescant colour as opposed the dull colour I'd been so used to when we had been in London. The sun was beating it's warmth down onto me and even the air smelt fresher, more invigorating. That's when I began to spin, my arms outstretched the wind and the sun, spreading my fingers so I could feel the breeze passing through. That's when I was abruptley poked and Anthony snatchd my hand from the sky.

"I'm already late! Come on, hurry up!" he shouted at me, playfully enough. I smirked and raced to his side, but my small hand remained in his. It was he either forgot or just didn't want to let go. The park then seemed to be slowly turning into a movie set as we saw Boom microphones and green screens and cameras-

"You took your time." Ian sneered, seemingly coming out of nowhere as his eyes glistened triumphantly, before he looked at our conjoined hands and raised a suggestive brow. Anthony let go quickly and blushed violently, I felt myself being compressed between this really awkward moment. "Right..." Ian said slowly and quietly, before he looked at me.

"Hi bitch." he called to me, as I smiled and waved like a two year old.

"Hello knob!" I called back in a high pitched tone, slipping my RanBan's back over my eyes. Ian laughed to me as he passed a water bottle between his hands like a hot potato.

"I bet you feel priviliged. Rocking up on a Smosh video set holding Anthony's hand," Ian sniggered purposefully as Anthony turned his head to the side and made use of watching bird in the distance. "Can I hear your fangirl scream?" he said, rallying me on like one thos annoying performers who try and get little kids to be noisy as fuck at plays.

"IAN'S A DOUCHEPICKLE!"I screamed at the top of my voice, holding back the laughters whilst I watched his face crumple.

"That's not very nice." he said in a little kid's voice. I laughed back to him, my rich tone filling the air around me and I looked to the side of me to share the joke with Anthony but he wasn't there. He must've wandered off... I then turned back to see Ian passing me, before stopping present at my side. "Don't tell him I said this..." Ian whispered, looking either side of him before leaning close to my ear. "But he likes you." he then raced off quickly as I smiled. Ian was a great little messenger but I bet he was the shittest best friend at times.

It was fun watching Smosh's new video come together. Even while they were making it I was laughing quietly behind the cameras, watching those two larking around. I didn't think I'd been happy like this since I'd moved to California, but I still wanted to go home and see my dad.

"Val, it's your part." Ian called to me as they were preapring. Shit. I hope I didn't have to do much... He then forcefully pushed me out as I turned back hesitantly.

"What do I say?" I asked timidly, as Ian glared at me, smirking.

"Nothing. Just walk around in the background." Oh. Well it was dissapointing but a releif to say the least, so I marched out into the very background with a pride that could not be smashed. When I heard "ACTION!" I just began to walk across the sidewalk, normal, casual. That was until I heard "cut." I then returned to the centre of the set to stand in the background and watch, which was what I much preferred.

3rd Person-

"And that's a wrap people!" the director called as the sun was beginning to set on the filming. Valenyina clapped along with the rest of the team as everyone was beginning to pack up. She looked closely at Anthony and Ian. Ian was smiling ina kind of derpy way that showed he was pretty chuffed with today's efforts... Whereas Anthony's smile seemed half hearted, like something was occuping his mind. Valentina then felt troubled herself... Maybe he was annoyed because of how jumpy and conclusional she was to some things? This thought made her begin to turn around and walk home. That's when she felt a soft grip land on her arm.

"Atleast let me walk you back." Anthony said softly to Val, that anxious look still lingering on his features. Valentina smiled weakly, the concern in her eyes masked behind the RayBan's as Anthony joined her side to walk her home.


	8. Chapter 8

3rd Person:

They paced along the sidewalk together as they departed from the park, and no conversation had been sparked up as they were both thinking hard. The silence was becoming overbearing, so they both wqent to talk at the same time; which resulted in abrupt burble then an apology.

"You first." Anthony said through nervous chuckles, as Valentina looked to the sun slightly, like it was answer for her, and then turned back to face him.

"Look... You seem really... I don't know, nervous? I just want you to know if it's me then I will stop-"

"Oh it's you alright." he mumbled, but it was supposed to be under his breath. Valentina heard this it made her heart jump, and her head jerked to the side as they continued to walk. "But I don't think you can stop what you're doing." he said, as they slowed to a halt on a small corner in the quiet outskirts of the park.

"I might If I try..." Valentina protested, ducking her head from view, unable to look at him. She had never felt like she did for Anthony before, and she was hoping anxiously that this moment was closing in.

"Well, I don't think it's possible to stop being You. The You I r-" he stopped as Valentina turned to slowly to look at him, like if she turned back he would be a werewolf that would tear her face off. "The you _really _like." was all he said. That was enough to send her feeling dizzy. They'd only known each other best part of three days and already they had decided thier feelings. "Your smart, amazing, confident, funny and you love video games. Could there be a better girlfriend?"

"I'm none of those things apart from the last thing you said." Valetina protested through her rapid breathing, trying to get ahold on those beautiful words he had just said about her.

"You are! I think you're afraid to know what will happen so you convince yourself you're not beautiful, smart and all those other things I said. When you are, Val. Trust me." It was then Valentina gave in. He had seen right through her. Valentina knew deep down she had been putting on this ego for Don and the rest of her family that she was firey and could easily get a boyfriend like some common slut, but really she was a quiet shy girl who barely knew how to deal with love. It was then her breath quickened as Anthony leaned in closer to her, finally, she was getting what she had been desiring this last few days. Valentina felt like her dream was coming true, just sweeter and simpler, the way she liked it. A surge of electricity flowed through her when his soft lips came into contact with her own, it was so gentle and light that Valentina could compare it only to a feathery kiss, once she had given him the signal that this was truly what she wanted through her dazed and enchanted gaze, her re-approached and kisses her again. This time, the kiss and deepened and was quicker, more passionate. Valentina's heart palipitated faster and faster, more and more energy racing through her blood. She then slipped her hands around his neck to secure herself into the kiss, not wanting it to end. Anthony then laid his hands softly upon her waist, moving them through the scuplted curves of her hips and sides. It was too perfect.

Valentina's POV:

I retreated from the kiss slowly at the same time as Anthony, after a good two minutes. I spent a moment looking into those glossy brown eyes before curving my lips into a smirk.

"I guess what I'm saying is..." Anthony began, his voice soft and dreamy, his hand then etched up to my face and tucked some of my straight black hair behind my ear. "Will you be my girlfriend?" he asked me tenderly as I nodded eagerly, laughing in delight.

"Yes!" I cried, and wound my arms around his neck for another hug. "It would be my pleasure." I giggled, before slipping his my hand into his as he grasped it tight, and we continued to walk home.

We reached my front door as I opened it and stood in the doorway, smirking.

"Thanks for today." I stated, my hands grasped lghtly on either side of the doorframe as he smirked one sidedly to me. "It was no problem, I'll see you again tomorrow?" he asked as I stepped down on the path infornt of him.

"You will." I replied, and craned my neck up to his height, as he was a little taller than me. We were quickly in a deep kiss again, when I felt a presence at the door.

"I knew you liked Ant-Man!" Dino spluttered, before running off into the living room to probably tell Mum and the joyful Don. I turned around sighed, before looking back at Anthony, who was smiling widely.

"Ant-Man? The fuck-?"

"My little borhter is retarded, please excuse him." I giggled as I stepped back inside the doorway. "Well, I best be off to get moaned at. See you tomorrow then?" I re-stated as Anthony nodded to me.

"Just come over to mine, I'm sure we'll find something to do." he chuckeled and turned around and began to walk off, before turning sharply. "Don't take that out of context." he cautioned playfully as I raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"I didn't!" I called back to him, as he walked backwards for a few steps to smile at me, before proceeding to run across the street to his house.

******** 5 Months Later*****

3rd Person:

Valentina was enclosed close to Anthony as they played XBox with Ian.

"Are you shitting me?" Valentina spat, knowing she failed at Saints Row the Thrid multiplayer. Anthony's controller was liuterally just above her head as he sat there, smirking competitivley.

"Ha! I beat you sorry ass." he exclaimed, aiming his comment as both Valentina and Ian who were scowling at him. Antoher round finished as Valentina placed her controller down and yawned.

"We've wasted a day playing XBox." she said lazily, his voice hoarse from all the shouting. Ian raised a brow and directed his gaze at Valentina who was lieing there looking bored.

"Ah! But I'd say that wasn't a waste of a day, it's a good use of a day." he corrected smartly as Valentina smirked, her eyes shining.

"Only 'cause you guys spend most of your life eating, pooping, video making, video editing and playing video games." she said and then kind of looked off into the distance. "I'd like a life like that." she sighed, before going to get up when Anthony caught her arm.

"That reminds me, I need to talk to you." he said hurriedly as Valentina sat back down and snuggled close to him, feeling a releif when he placed his arm around her back. Phew. He wasn't breaking up with her. Ian was also looking wide eyed, it was obvious he didn't know what was going on either. "How would you feel about moving in?"

"Anthony-" Ian interuptted as Valentina looked across at him with hurt eyes, it was like he didn;t want her there.

"No Ian," Anthony said snappily and then looked down at Valentina who was looking up at him. "I want you to move in with me, so we can spend more time together." This idea was warming to Valentina, she just had one problem. Ian didn;t want her there.

"Anthony that sounds perfect," Valentina said and reached up and gave him a brief kiss before turning back to look at Ian. "But I wouldn't want to be a burden to Ian." she said, and could feel the atmopshere go tense. It was obvious there was a straining glare between them. Ian then sighed and slammed his hands down on his knees and smiled fakely.

"No! No, i'm fine. It'd be nice to see you and Anthony happy all of the time. He gets depressed when you're not around." Ian said and then got up and went from the living room. Valentina couldn't help but feel that was so forced but she did really badly want to move out.

"So? Are you gonna move in, babe?" Anthony spoke softly to Valentina as she thought about it. No more Don, and more time with Anthony. Seemed blissful, she just needed to get a little closer with Ian. But that could be worked on.

"Yup! I'll go home and tell the family, and then start packing my stuff up."

"I'll help you move it over tomorrow." Anthony said, giving her a deep and meaningful kiss as she got up to leave.

"Moving out-?!" Don spat, choking on his beer as Valentina perched neatly on the opposite couch. Nina had ahold of Don's hand and was squeezing it supportivley. "Where?"

"With Anthony." Valentina said and looked both of them in the eye. "I love him." The look on Don's face grew more and more desperate with a tinge of anger.

"When? You can't go-"

"Don she's 19 in a month, I think Val can make her own decisions." Nina said softly as Don swallowed a glug of beer and looked his step daughter in the eye.

"Do you really love Anthony?" he asked with a new tone, it was slightly acceptant. Valetina nodded firmly with a smile as he placed the beer down on the coaster. "Can you see yourself being with him forever? Getting married? Having kids?" he questioned as Valentina nodded firmly at each suggestion.

"All of those things. I've never felt like this in my life!" she called excitedly, as Don and Nine took a glance at each other for a moment, and they seemed to be almost telepathically confering. Nina turned nback a few seonds later and smiled weakly, a little upset to see her daughter leaving.

"Come on sweetheart, let's pack up your stuff."


	9. Chapter 9

Valentina's POV:

Packing up my stuff to move out was a big realistation for me. It finally clicked that was no longer that shy teen girl, but I was a young lady, and I was going out into the world to live my life. My mum was bubble wrapping a few olf picture frames as I shoved the XBox and tv into thier boxes and scribbled on the side in sharpie.

"It didn't seem to long ago you were unpacking your stuff to move in." Mum laughed uneasily as I smiled to her, shoving a few more things into a carboard box.

"Haha, yeah I know. If i'd known I would move in with Anthony I would've kept it all still in the box." Whilst I was saying this I had a handful of clothes that I was lyering into the box, until all of my drawers and wardrobe were empty. My room was bare within the space of 40 minutes. On the bed, wardrobe and drawers stood in the bare room. My mum turned to face me biting her lip, her eyes watery.

"I'm going to miss you," she said and flung her arms around my neck as I hugged her firmly back, feeling the need to cry myself now.

"I'll miss you too Mum. But remember, I'm only going across the street! No tears..." I soothed, and it was like we had swapped places and she was now a small child and I was the mother. Mum then took another look at me and smiled, gently touching my cheek.

"I knew the day would come when you moved out. But time has just gone so quick..." she said gently, before sniffling back the brimming tears and picked up the last sealed box and carried it downstairs to join the others. I followed her meekly, like a foal and mare. I felt bad if I just left her right now... Once Mum had placed the box down I wrapped my arms around her neck and gave her a reassuring hug.

"I love you, Mum. Don't you worry about me." I told her, my voice muffled in her mass of silky black haqir, inhaling the sweet scent of Mandarin it produced. It was then when I retreated and she caught my face in her hand and smiled to me.

"I won't, darling." she said so lightly it reminded me of an angelic whisper. I gave her a wide smile to show her I was ready and then turned and went up the stairs for a quick shower and then bed.

3rd Person:

One single ray of sun was shining through Valentina's window and into her eye as she was rudely awakened. She grumbeled groggily as she sat up in bed, seeing her empty room. For a few split seconds she was confused, where was all of ther things? She then got a great burst of joy remembering today was the day she was moving in with Anthony. Valentina fluffed her messy wavy hair up before turning to pickup her phone; the time was going 11. Wow, today she had slept in. Valentina then pulled herself out of bed with a new spring in her step as she stepped lightly and gracefully across to the single pile of clothes that had been left out for baggy off shoulder t-shirt with the light dusty roses on it, black leggins and rose pink pumps. She shoved them on with precision and timing, before flinging her door open and stepping onto the landing. Valentina smirked triumphantly as she thought of not seeing Don and stupid Bess, but she would then sigh and think of little Dino and her Mum. They would be missing a part of the blood family without her.

"Well that was good timing-" Nina babbled and thrust a glass of fresh organe in Valentina';s hand as she began to take elegant little sips. Nina then took her daughter's pale soft, slender arm and dragged her towards the large Bay window. "See, look here come's your boyfriend to come and help you move across." Shit. Was the first thing Valentina thought which was shortly followed by: _Fuck drinking this slowly!_ And she then began to glug it like a permenantly thristy pig. The tension as Anthony crossed the road was unbearable, because Valentina sensed Don was waiting in the Living Room for that doorbell to ring, and then he would spring into life and try and cause trouble. _Ding-Dong!_ Chimed the doorbell, as Nina raced to open it before Don could even get up.

"Morning!" Nina chirruped politley as Anthony returned the smile.

"Morning. So, where's Val?" he asked as Valentina slid into view, her small hands clasping onto the doorframe, her rose-copper bracelets clinking off the wood frame. Anthony offered her a loving gaze as she smirked back cheekily, Nina laughing subtley. Nina then dissapeared from view and picked up the first box and began to walk out of the door to carry it across herself when Anthony politley took it from her. "I'll take it, you just stay here and hand the boxes to me." he said and then began to troop across the street, seeming pretty elated to be carrying his girlfriend's stuff to his house. Nina watched him cross the street before turning around with eyebrows raised and cheeks flushed.

"You've done well there haven't you lovie?" she tittered, winking to her daugther as Valentina began to cringe. "Us gal's need a big strong man to do manual stuff for us!"

"Mum!" Valentina hissed as Nina began to splutter, going to grab another box from the hall, seeing a figure- preseumably Anthony coming back across the street. Valentina stopped her before she reached the door and took the box herself. "You go and wait until we're done. I'll then say my proper goodbye's to everyone." Valentina said softly and firmly, in such a way that her mum could not disobey. When Valentina turned to the doorway, she realised that it was Ian approaching the house. Valentina stepped out of the doorway and into the sunlight, her eyes blinded by the bright Californian sun.

"Ian? What are you doing?" Valentina asked as Ian shrugged in an obvious fashion, but managing a cheeky smirk.

"What does it look like? I'm helping you and Anthony." he stated, and then sharply took the box from Valentina's confused grasp. As Ian went for the house and Anthony was coming back for another box, his hands in his pockets. Valentina quickly grabbed another box and practically dumped it in his hands, stopping him before he could walk off.

"Well done on getting Ian to help out." she said with a slight sneer as Anthony looked back at her with a weird smile.

"I didn't. He must've volunteered." he said with a chuckle and departed from the house. Valentina felt a new kindness towards Ian. Up until now she thought he had never liked her that much; but now it seemed he was looking forwards to having her around.

-3 Days Later-

Valentina's POV:

All of my stuff was now neatly assorted into different cabients and my own personel drawers in Anthony's room. And once I had finished tidying the room up a little, I stood back with my hands on my hips to appreciate the efforts.

"Woah! What did you do to Anthony's room?" Ian said, popping head around the door as I turned to face him, my head cocked to the side slightly. I then laughed and reached forwards to quickly adjust the angle of a figurine he had above his Apple Mac.

"I tidied it so it's a nice place for me to sleep in as well as Anthony." I said simply, and the silence fell upon us. I looked around me for the moment and then looked back at Ian was a precise and darting gaze, and he was staring right at me looking a little bit derpy. "Anyway did you want something?" I asked, as my voice rung like a church bell through the silence and Ian snapped out of his derpy and enchanted-like stare.

"Oh yeah! Me and Anthony are just going out to shoot a lunchtime so we will be back in about 20 minutes." he said as I nodded. I knew the drill after that. I needed to be out of the house until they were done shooting.

"Well, I'll find something to occupy my time with." I exclaimed, and then slipped past Ian who didn't make much of an effort to move. It felt so weird, with everything in this new house being on level. I was still learning my way around everything in my environment. On my way out to the hall to grab my trainers, I caught Anthony grabbing his car keys; and he looked about ready to give me the whole "Lunchtime" lecture again.

"Ian's already told me." I called as his mouth opened to begin to talk. He smiled at me briefly and kissed my cheek, before he headed in the direction of the garage and I went out into the street.

I found myself sinking into the cliche of a Californian Girl. I was still pale with long black hair and blazing blue eyes, but there I was anyway, wearing those slick lycra jogging pants and a clean white tanktop, my sunglasses resting on my nose and a water bottle clutched in my hand. The sun was warm but not roasting so it was a perfect oppotunity to tryout some jogging. I got myself bouncing on the porch on a standstill first, and then jogged into a steady pace and began down the street.

"Hey!" a bright and cheery voice called from behind me as I stopped and saw Sadie was just locking up her house, intending to go for a jog too. "Val right? Wanna jog with me?" she asked as I gave her one of my typical inviting smiles.

"I'd love too. Think I need someone to motivate me." I laughed as she joined myside in a blue jogging set this time, her white pearly teeth shown well by her pearl lipstick. We jogged silently for a while until we passed the park, where something had finally clicked to Sadie.

"Did you... Come out of Anthony and Ian's house?" she asked me, her words a little raspy because her lungs were forcing them out on a breath. I nodded and unscrewed the bottle cap and poured some clear water down my throat, the releif on my dry and tight throat was delicious. "How come?" she asked me, her blonde and voliminous hair carrying itself on the wind.

"About 5 or 6 months ago I became Anthony's girlfriend, and we decided I should move in." I said nonchalantly, like it was the norm. Sadie then slowed to a walk to catch her breath, her hand raised slightly.

"Wait.. So you're Anthony Padilla's girlfriend?" she asked me as I nodded firmly, watching her smile grow. "OMG, like, wow!" she giggled, adjusting her sunglasses as we paced breathlessly alongside each other. For the rest of the "jog" (now really a walk) I was being question on everything about him. Sadie didn't seem all too arsed until I mentioned I was Anthony's girlfriend, and now it was like the biggest thing ever. I was, let's say, glad; when the jog was over. I paced up the path to the house, my feet aching and my legs strained.

"My first jogging aches, hun! You'll feel it tomorrow!" Sadie cackled as she went to her own house nextdoor and unlocked the front door and went inside, dissapearing from sight. It had been a good 2 hours since I'd left the house, so I guessed Ian and Anthony were back and done with the video.

Much to my delight when I walked in they were, and they were sitting on the sofa playing video games, looking totally transfixed on the screen. I smiled lightly and slipped my trainers off in the hall, before walking into the main area and placing my water bottle down on the kitchen side.

"Hi?" I called after a minute or two, seeing they hadn't really noticed. Anthony was the first to look back, and he smiled at first and then saw the state of me and put on this horrified OTT face.

"Holy shit, what happened to you?" he asked as Ian turned around to see me aswell and began to laugh stupidly, like a retarded donkey.

"You look like you've been in some kind of forreign sweatshop." he sneered as I took a moment to look down at myself. I could feel the sweat on the back of my legs, and the sweat in the nape of my neck, and on my head. And I could physically see the sweat that had soaked the front of my once white tanktop from my neck and chest. I felt disgusting and no wonder those two looked so ill at the sight of me.

"I went for a run. But don't worry, I'm going for a shower now shit heads." I said with a sneer and turned to the bathroom.


	10. Chapter 10

A Few Weeks Gone...

Valentina's POV:

As the days went by, I found living with Anthony and Ian had it's ups and downs. I regularly began to star in Anthony's vlogs on his personal channel, and I would everyday scower the millions of comments people had placed: _She's hot! _or _OMFG Anthony, why her? IT COULD BE ME!?_ I would usual just laugh at them unless it was some crazed fangirl raging that her dear Anthony was now taken, and they would be reeling pages and pages of comments wishing me dead and stuff which sucked. There's was more downsides though, Anthony and Ian were spending less and less time together. It wasn't abnormal tha Anthony wanted to spend more time with me at first, I mean, I was his girlfriend afterall. Until that one fateful day he sat me and Ian down like little kids in the living room, a sincere look on his face that made me and Ian uneasy.

"So, I wanted to speak to you two today because," Anthony bega, his palms pursed together in a slight arch, his fingers bending with a nervous movement. He then turned his gaze specifically to Ian which made me feel terrible about this whole situation of being Anthony's girlfriend. "Ian. I think we should axe a few things from your channel so I can spend more time with Val." he said as calmly as possible as Ian looked godsmacked at him, his crystal blue eyes brimming with tears. He then turned his gaze to me, and it narrowed quickly, like a demon had possessed his body. But behind it, and I know it sounds crazy, there was a reluctance to be mad at me.

"But Anthony, you're already taking her here, there and everywhere all day. And axe what!?" Ian babbled, barely able to get ahold of himself as Anthony gently fixed his hair, trying to act casual, when you could tell it was upsetting him to see Ian so distraught.

"Just Lunchtime... and Mailtime." Anthony said, his voice trailing off as Ian fired another upset glare at me, this time, the anger from before was all lost. And his tears brought out the light sky blue in his eyes, they were so sad, I couldn't see him like that.

"This is your fault!" Ian screamed at me with such a passion I jumped on the couch slightly. "I wish you'd never moved in and ruined my life!" he roared and then stormed down the corridor, shutting hiself away in his room. I felt so sick, I was breaking the most famous Youtube duo up because of my love for Anthony. My stomach began to chrun with immense regret as I burst into loud cries, letting my emotions out as I ractically went limp and crashed into Anthony, was cradled me like some newborn. He tried soothing me, as I remember his gentle whispers and claming voice, but I couldn't let go. The freeze frame of Ian's bright bue eyes drained colourless as he screamed at me in no way I thought he ever would; to anybody.

"I c-can't watch you two break apart-" I whined, my eyes still flooding with salty tears as I felt Anthony's hand lightly gliding through my straight black hair. "I think I'll just have to go." I wept as he almost "ah'ed!" at me, like he was telling off a puppy or something.

"No! I'm not losing you because Ian's having a temper tantrum. I love you Valentina, I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Those words were sweet enought to stop me crying, but I was constantly reminded of Ian's aggressive expression for the next few days.

I saw nothing of him. We wouldn't even pass in the corridor of the bungalow between rooms, and I wondered what he was doing. Probably lying wide awake in bed, enraged at the thought of me being in the same house as him. One night, about a week after the incident, I was in bed. It was way after midnight and I still lay there with my eyes open and bloodshot, focused on one spot on the cieling. I turned over to face the digital clock beside me and saw it was 2:07am; god, I needed some sleep. With those tiersome thought in mind I let out another groan of misery, not realising I'd woken Anthony.

"What are you doing awake?" he whispered, laying hand on my bare arm as I barely responded. "You should go back to sleep, it's early." he said softly, his whispers even seeming loud in the crushing silence. My body heaved with another sigh as I held back my tears of regret and anguish, my nails gripping into the pillow.

"I haven't slept yet. I can't go to sleep." I said at a normal volume, my voice hoarse and dry because of the constant tension I felt. Anthony snaked his arm around my stomach and pulled me closer, planting one soft kiss in the nape of my neck.

"You're still worrying about Ian, aren't you?" he asked me, his breath tickling my exposed neck as I shovered lightly, turning my head back to look at him, desperatley hoping I didn't cry. I wanted to cry, to show my emtions, but I was one of these people who hated crying because I always felt it was for a pathetic reason, even though most of the time I knew it was really worrying things that made me feel sick to the pit of my stomach.

"Yes. I don't want me to the be Smosh's end, and ruin millions of people's lives." I croaked, rolling so my body was facing his and I nuzzled into him, lying like in a foetus position.

"I know, I don;t want it to end either. I'm sure Ian will be back to normal soon-" Anthony tried to reassure as he smoothed his hands up and down my back but that avtion somehow charged my retaliation.

"Anthony, it's been almost a week now, he's never going to make up with me unless I face the situation head on. I'm going to see Ian tomorrow and I'm going to have a long talk with him to find out what the issue is." I said with a hefty sigh, knowing if I went into his room I might never come out again, he might be plotting to kill me for all I know. I then settled to sleep finally in his gentle embrace, and with these thoughts lurking in my mind I somehow managed to find sleep through it.

I woke up early next morning, that sickness inside me still brewing. I was afraid of what Ian would act like, how he would be around me. I looked up to see Anthony's sleeping face, completley tranquil and peaceful. He was obvlivious to the shouting and screaming tat may be imminent. So I gently unwrapped his arms from around my body and dragged myself from the bed. My glance merely passed the clock as I realised it was approaching nine, so my previous thoughts of waking up early were a little over-exaggerated. I opened the bedroom door with an anxious creak as I winced, hoping Anthony wouldn't wake. My heart began to pound in fear when he made a short mumbling noise, but he was only rolling over. I then took a sigh of releif and headed across the hall to knock on Ian's door, althought I didn;t expect him to be awake. my fist hesitantly waivered above the wood, my mind racing. maybe this wasn't such a- But no, I had to- But if he-?

"Ian?" I whispered, my fist tapping on the door lightly as I forced myself past the mind blocks. "Are you awake?" I added, before waiting for any kind of sign. It was silent. He was sleeping, just as I had thought. I wanted to get it out of the way aswell, so when Anthony woke up he would hopefully get to see a much happier Ian. My eyes lazily drifted from the door as I went to turn, when I heard a hissing, profound whisper.

"Come In." he replied with a blunt tone that showed no leanway between forgiveness and ignorance. I opened the door slowly and walked in, seeing he was still in bed, sitting cross legged ontop of the duvet like some kid, absent mindedly picking his nails. I paced over and went and sat right at the end of his bed, opposite him in my pyjama tank top and black shorts, my hair tumbling over my shoulder ina clump of curls.

"We need to talk."

"Don't you think I know that?" Ian hissed back at me as I looked away for a moment, that's when it clicked he had hurt me. "Look, I'm angry because of what you're doing to me." he stated simply as I looked up, a new glare of concern filling my eyes? What? I wasn't directing any purposeful harm to Ian?

"What do you mean? I've never intended to hurt you physically or verbally." I said with an importance ot my voice that showed I was feeling Alpha today. We were both strong headed people, and that was undeniable. He looked me dead in the eyes, his square jaw shifting slightly; he looked kind of pissed, but thinking at the same time. he was going to say something but then almost, shyed out.

"I know, I know... But I can't tell you, I just can't." he cried, now looking down at the duvet beneath him. "It's just something that I should keep to myself-"

"What? So we can fight some more? Come on, Ian. I need you to tell me!" I pleaded, grasping his hands to show that I needed this to work out, for Anthony. "Please." i added, and his eyes looked down at our hands and then up into my face. I could take in the full blueness of his eyes and the now gentler look on his face that told me we were getting somewhere.

"Promise you won't tell Anthony." This calmly, but waivering toned phrase un-nerved me. What was he going to say-? I ignored my doubts and shook them off subtley with a gentle head shake that made it look like I was flipping my fringer out of my face.

"I promise." I said, giving his hands a squeeze as he intook a large amount of air. This was going to be big...

"I'm only angry because, we'll.. I'm jealous of you and Anthony." he said, which didn;t alarm me or disgust me, it made me feel a warmth for Ian I had not yet experienced. "Jealous... Of what Anthony has." he added, squeezing my hands back. I then felt a nervousness shock through me and it blundered the strange new love for him. He didn't mean... Me? I allowed him to continue, giving him a warm smile, just to see I my doubhts were right or wrong. "That day when you first came and said high to us, all though I didn't express it all to well. I thought you were... stunning." he said with a slight shurg. Oh fuck. Well this would certainly fuck this house up a little bit! Two best friends living under one roof with one girl they both like, who is concidently in a relationship with one them already!

"Ian, I-" I said slightly breathlessly. Why now? Why when me and Anthony were moved in together? Why when Anthony had literally told me he would love to spend the rest of his life with me.

"As time went on, and Anthony became closer to you, I got more and more angry. I thought I could make you ahppy, happier than he did. And when he invited you move in-" I felt the grip on my hands tightening to the pojnt where I thought would explode. ian's eyes were now dilated and he was staring wildly into the distance. "I couldn't take it! I didn't want to see you and him so in love, when I love you. When you would kisshim openely I would imagine I was him, and you were mine." These words were so bittersweet, with each loving phrse I felt myself becoming more and more confused. Ian seemed a kind of shallow person at first glance, but I might've been the only person next to Anthony who could get him to show his true emotions. He then looked back slowly and took one longing last look in my eyes. "I don;t mean to come across as such an asshole, but I really do like you, Val." he said, a few tears rolling down his cheeks as he began to sob. Oh god, I hated seeing him crying. He didn't even cover his face he just cried openely infornt of me, too exhausted from sleep deprivation to even try to hold all the stress back. I just wanted to see him smile again, so I did something that my morales screamed at me not to do, but in my desperation, I ignored them. I wanted to make things right.

I shuffled slughtly closer and pressed my lips to his in a passionate blur, feeling the screams of righteousness burning inside of me. Ian was late to respond, and when I was about to pull back and forget it, he caught my face so gently and surprised me. He seemed like the type of guy that when you'd be with him as a girlfriend he would be a bit rough and tumble, but he was really gentle. He continued the kiss so lightly, just trying to please me. I had to admit it was quite sweet, and almost as invigorating as myself and Anthony's first kiss. I wanted to so badly to escape because I knew what I was doing was wrong, but I couldn;t. I couldn;t escape because the side of me that seeked danger and pleasure had been ignited and the flame was overpowering that it drowned out my sense. After a minute, he deepend the kiss and fell back with me. _Stop! STOP!_ One side of me cried, but the other side was shouting louder: _STAY, STAY AND ENJOY THE GOOD FEELING._ Of course in the passion I wasn't really thinking much anyway. Ian's hands had moved to my waist by now, and the kiss was still strong. I was becoming the type of girl that I hated, A slut who had something beautiful, and she was throwing it away- That was it. I hadf to stop now. I came around to sense just as thinks could've gotten worse, seeing as my hands had somehow wanered beneath his shirt. I pulled back and shook my head, wanting to cry.

"I really shouldn't of done that-" I cried, trying not to make a lot of noise as Ian smiled for the first time in about 2 weeks, his dazzling shapphire eyes burnig bright as they looked directly at me.

"No. It was perfect, and don't worry; Anthony won't find out." he whispered, and quickly brushed his lips upin mine so I couldn;t have time to ignore it. I got up and walked out of the room meekly, closing the door behind me and then leaning against it. I was a fucking stupid bitch. This would one day come back and haunt me, but the stranges thing was... And I hated to say it, but I enjoyed that kiss... I think... That I liked Ian too. I then shook my head in disbeleif, before wandering across to my room, and Anthony was still asleep. I slunk to my side of the bed and got in, the warmth of the covers back around me. I then felt his arms snaked back around my waist and pulling me in, so I ended up face to face with him. He was obviously awake but his eyes remained shut, his lips then puckered as he forced a tender kiss upon my lips. The lips that he just been upon his best friend's lips...

"Morning, babe." he murmured ina croaky awake voice and I rewsponded with a wary smile as his eyes slowly opened.

"Morning." I said, and rolled back over, nuzzling my head into the pillow. How long could I keep my feelings for both of them? In the end, it would take a decision.


	11. Chapter 11

"Morning everyone!" Ian jeered as he wandered into the living room where myself and Anthony were, Seeing him in a such a good mood but the both us in a good mood too.

"Ian! So glad to see you're happy again!" Anthony exclaimed as I sat with my knees tucked in at my sides, crunching on some lucky charms. He then turned to face me and kissede my forehead, beaming. "When did you guys make up?" he asked in such a cheery tone that it made me feel viomently ill at the thought of my stupid body and mind enjoying that kiss. I swallowed the cereal and looked with wide eyes to Ian, masking my slight sadness as the images flooded back to my mind.

"Well, she came to speak to me while you were sleeping. Valentina said she wanted it to be sorted before you woke up; how sweet." Ian said in a slight smooth and taunting tone that was slightly suggestive, and it flashed warning signs in my mind. He was fucking pushing it.

"Aw, Val!" Anthony cooed, and grabbed me, squeezing me tight so I couldn't breathe, as I struggled not to drop my bowl. I squirmed slightly and laughed, but really inside I was dieing to leave the room and get my head straight.

"You're lucky to have her, dude." ian added as Anthony looked back at him with a soft smile.

"Yeah. I am." he said sweetly and simply, the modesty in his tone like a dagger driving through my heart. He thought I was so perfect and sweet, but really I had been making out with his best friend this morning. Oh fuck. The thought of it like that shook me up.

"Stop it, you two." I said jokely, but then I threw a stern and penetrating gaze at Ian, which Anthony could not see. The gaze was saying: _Say anything too risky and I will tear your balls off and feed them to some lions._ Ian obviously got this and his face turned a little shocked. But it quickly changed back to a smile before Anthony could notice. Without anything else to say, Ian left. Thankgod, more of him talking about me like that was too risky.

"Right, I'm going to get dressed." I said with a sigh and stood up from the chair, one of my hands slipping from Anthony's as he watched me leave, his face softened to the point where he looked like if he bothered to blink he might've passed out. I think he was just over admiring, but it looked creepy.

After forcing myself into my skinnies (it has to be one of the hardest things to do) and then putting on my t-shirt, I was practically dressed. I had nothing to do really that day so I wasn't really fussed on what I looked like. I spent the first few hours sprawled on the couch, absent mindedly playing Pokémon to my heart's content.

"Hey, I'm just going to get some stuff we're out of." Anthony said as I peered over the top of my DS.

"What? Like some new buttplugs for you?" I commented smugly as I jeered along with me and his face flashed into a "not amused" face.

"Yeah, totally. Anyway, I will be around 20 minutes." he said and went to leave. Oh shit. Alone in the house with Ian, for 20 minutes. I just had to stay clear and make sure nothing happened.

"Anthony?" I called as his hand fell upon the door handle.

"Yush?" he called back to me. I needed to make sure nothing happened, so I decided I would do something to make sure nothing happened because it would make me feel guilty.

"I love you." I shouted to him, as there was a brief moments of silence.

"I love you too, Val." he said tenderly, before I heard him shut the door behind himself. I nervously got up and tried to think of something to do. I couldn't leave the house aswell or otherwise that would make it look like I was being a coward and avoiding the situation, so instead I decided that I would... Re-tidy my room again. I hastily threw my DS on the couch and then sped walked down the corridor, flinging the door open so it smashed into the wall. Oops. Kind of didn't want it to do that. My eyes then fully scanned the room as everything seemed normal, okay. HOLY FUCK- My eyes deadlocked on Ian who was sneering at me with a seductive tone, sitting infornt of Anthony's apple Mac.

"Hello Valentina." he chuckeled as I squeaked slightly, edging my way in and shutting the door.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing in here?"

"I'm video editing." Ian said to me, as I crept closer into the room to see the screen wasn't even on. I sighed and then shortly raised a brow, seeing his eyes move lightly off of the screen and then to me. "I'm kidding. I waited in here as soon as I found out Anthony was going to get some food, because I knew you would come in here to try and avoid me." Ian said smartly, ounces of triumph in his voice. he then got up from the chair and strode over to me, something powerful, dominant and purposeful about his aura. He then cornered me aganst the wall as I sighed, great.

"No, Ian-" I stated, trying to slide away from him but both of his arms were planted on the wall firmly beside me.

"Don't deny it Val, it wasn't just me who felt amazing earlier this morning." he said, leaning closer to my ear. "Come on, now, while Anthony is away." The fact he was so keen it made me want to slap him.

"No! I can't do that to Anthony." I protested, as he placed one hand to my cheek, his body now pressed close to mine so I couldn't escape.

"You keep denying yourself. You're too afraid to admit to yourself that you like both of us because you dont want to feel bad. But it's _your _emotions, and you can't help it." With each kind and intelligent word I found myself unable to ignore the fact that, well, Ian was right. I did like them both, and I think I hated the fact so much because, I'd left it too late to make a decision with dignity; not having to cheat on one with the other.

"You're right. But I don't think I can do this, it's not fair for Anthony."

"And it isn't fair on you or me either. Kiss me again, Valentina, and see how you feel." he whispered to me, and came closer to my face, I was breathing quite quickly, and closed my eyes as he pressed his lips upon mine. Again, it was gently, serene and sweet. I accepted his kiss and returned it. What was I doing? I... A new feeling overcame me. Ian had said about they were my feelings I could not help them, so why should I always feel guilty about the kiss? Sure it was wrong because I was in a realtionship, but I would now like to think of it as an expression. His hands smoothed down to my waist as the kiss deepened, racing, like a firework. The thaws of uncertanity were melting away, and I felt a little freer. I laid my hands upon his shoulders, as he moved us away from the wall, thrusting me down onto the bed. Before I could say anything he pressed his lips back onto mine, stopping me from making any words. I quickly pulled away, seeing a little shcok in his eyes that I had done so.

"I will kiss you. The kissing is fine; but I don't want to... You know." I said, a little flustered. This might sound odd coming from a 19 year old, but I was still... A virgin. All of the months Anthony and I had been together I don;t think either of us were "confident" enough to raise the issue or go close to it.

"Of course, I totally respect your wishes." he said kindly, and then thrust his lips back upon mine. I had these gasping little bubbles of air that were dieing to escape my throat because of all the adrenaline and uncertanity. The whole body seemed to tremble with a good feeling, and my mind was only focusing on my feelings currently and would occasionally switch back to worrying if Anthony got home for a few seconds. Ian pulled his lips from mine and then moved them sharply to my neck, making me quiver. Little surges of enrgy were running through my body to my fingertips, it felt so good-

"Ian, Valentina. I'm back!" Anthony's voice rung from the hall as Ian quicjly took his lips from my neck and shot across to Anthony's Mac, firing it up quickly as I pretended to be tidying up here and there. The door opened as Anthony stood in the doorway with some bags.

"How are you both?" he asked as I turned around and gave him a smile, walking over and giving him a firm hug.

"Good. I was giving the room a tidy up again." I said, and turned to make it look like I was adjusting the position of stuff, biting my lip and scrucnhing up my eyes because neither of them could see.

"I was just going to edit the latest video on your Mac for Friday, it's much better to use your computer 'cause it's faster." Ian said, backing up his point with several nods, Anthony agreeing with him.

"Ok, just don't break anything. Val, I saw your mom on the way in and she invited me and you over later for dinner." Anthony said as I flinched lightly. Great. A night full of questions from Don -nosey-ass.

"Yeah, yeah. Text her back from my phone and ask her what time and stuff?"

"Oh don't worry. I already told her we were going." Anthony said with a mocking smir as he left the room and closed the door behind him. I silently pretended to scream and grabbed clumps of my hair as ian turned back to face me, shrugging. I couldn't fucking wait.


	12. Chapter 12

I sat on the end of my bed looking diagnonally across at the tall oval mirror, running the last of the coral pink of my lips before grabbing my hair and pulling it up right ontop of my head, going to make a messy top-knot. my arms ached from all the elvation of putting on my makeup and now the tiresome task of doing my hair. I just wanted to give up and lie back and hope my hair tied itself up somehow. I did just that, I let my black hair go as it hit the skin on my back and I could feel it tickling me, because I couldn't do the zip on my own. I was going to wait for Anthony to get out of the showet but then I remebered my desire and love for Ian earlier, a love I still felt burning strong alongside Anthony's flame. I turned to face out of the open bedroom door and saw Ian walking down the corridor from his bedroom, obviously done with editing for a while.

"Ian!" I called through the patters of shower water coming from the bathroom as Ian turned around and smiled at me, his eyebrows raised. I cozaed him in and watched his face light up, like if you waved a ball infornt of a puppy's face. The lighting around him changed as he came into the bright of the bedroom, the sun glowing as a bright orange ball on the horizon now, blinding if you stared directly at it. Everything in the room was kind of illuminated in a soft glow. Now including Ian and myself. "Zip me up?" I asked and stood with a swift elvation off of the bed as he placed a can of coke down on the main cabinet and paced over to me. I lifted my hair over my shoulder in a fine straight shine and swept it over my shoulder, so it didn;t get caught in the zip. As Ian grasped the zip the cold of his hands from the coke can flickered on my back and I flinched slightly.

"Sorry! God, I bet that felt horrible." he said with a really sincere apologetic tone, like he'd called me fat before and was now apologising. I sighed and fiddled with my hair, letting it drop over my shoulder once I got bored.

"It's fine." I murmured, as the clasp zoomed up the zip and secured my short black dress to my body, as it complimentary clung to my frame, ending just above my knee. Once the dress was zipped I turned to face Ian and smiled appreciatley, before pivotting to face the sheen of the mirror and glancing over my hair. "My fucking hair won't do what I want it to." I growled as I picked up and let it drop with a slight digust, I only said that to break the awkward silence, the break Ian's glance off of me. I could see him almost electrically snap back, and he squared himself behind me and looked over my frame with a one sided smirk that sent shovers through me.

"Why don't you leave it like that? It looks beautiful." he said kindly, and I turned back and faced him, feeling flattered. The feelings overwhelmed me slightly as I brushed my lips upon his softly, giving him a small and meaningful kiss. He responded by gently clasping my sides, coaxing me to deepen the kiss.

"You know we can't he'll be out any second now-" I said with a reluctance, my palms closed as the top of my wirst was lean't against his chest, my head ducked out of his gaze.

"One day I'm going to have you for a whole day," he said with a seductive snigger as he tightened the grip on my waist and I giggled childishly. "And then there will be no interuptions-" he whispered smoothly in my ear as I bit my lip, wanting to hear a little more before the soft patter of water stopped and I thrust Ian's coke can nto his hand, most of it sloshing over his t-shirt. "Well that's fucking great." he joked as I shoved him out of the room with a high pitched anxious giggle, afraid if Anthony caught us. It was then the bathroom door opened and I scampered back into the bedroom like a little mouse cretin, clawing my way back onto the bed as I softly played with my hair, waiting for him to come into the room.

"Hi hi," I called as he came in, fully dressed. He musty've taken his clothes into the bathroom with him, as you do. I smiled as he seemed to be looking around. "Your watch is here." I said, moving my eyes from his and turning to pick the watch off of the bedside table and handing it to him. He had this look about him as I I had just seen right through into his mind.

"Thanks, babe." he called softly, breaking my weird trail of thought. I heaved myself off of the bed with a sigh and glasped my hand around the pair of black platform highheels, seeing that we were leaving.

"Ok Ian we're leaving now?" Anthony called with a slight questioning, instigating a reply. I smirked softly and blinked, I'd seen him use that tone a lot in a few videos.

"Okay." Ian replied moments later from his room as I decided to say bye too.

"Bye Ian!" I called, before Anthony opened the door and we both swung out of it, not waiting for a reply.

The first few moments as we walked off of the porch were beautifully blissful. The sun was glowing romantcally in the fading blue sky, and the wind was blowing ever so softly through the heat that was now down to a nice temperature, and the breeze wafted some of Anthony's aftershave by my nose. The smells and sights and tranquil sounds were too good that I smiled like a derp.

"Are you excited to be seeing Don and the family again after about 3 months since you last saw them?" Anthony chuckcled, holding his hand out of rme to grasp as I stumbeled forwards slightly to catch up with him before eagerly clasping his hand.

"My mum and Dino, yeah. But Don and Bess can go and roll in pig shit." I said with such a nonchalance that Anthony began to splutter.

"I love how to the point that was. I also love it how they only live opposite us and you still rarely see them."

"I don't need to," I smiled, bundling my frame close to Anthony. "You're my little family now." I sneered as we approached my old whitewashed Californian house. Anthony sqouze my hand as we approached the door.

"Me, you and Ian." he laughed as I flinched. Yup. It was defintley was a triangle like that. I was getting worried about it all again, before my mum opened the door with a loud happy gasp; and we hadn;t even reached the end of the path yet.

"Valentina! Look at you!" my mum called as she ran out with her arms outstretched and pulled me into an embrace, practically crushing my neck.

"Hi-" I choked, but was then spared by Anthony, who was my mum's next victim.

"Oh, and here he is," Mum began and gave him a gentler, mumsie hug, like the way she would hug my little brother. I sniggered lughtly as I saw Anthony's awkward smile, seeing as my mum was hanging on a bit long.

"Nina!" Don chuckeled, doing something right in his life for once by getting mum to release Anthony. He then stepped out of the door in true "I'm the dad-husband-and I go to work, bitch" style, before absent mindeledy ragging me into an embrace, patting my back harshly. "Nice to see you kiddo!" he jeered and practically slammed my back with his wide fat hand as I squeaked on impact. I feared for Anthony. He looked pretty scared himself, like he wanted to run and hide as Don approachd him. But instead of a punch in the face like Anthony looked to be expecting, he recieved a firm pat on the back and a over the shoulder hug, whcih Anthony did back to Don to show there was so no awkward tension between them (Bullshit).

"Shall me?" Mum asked as myself and Anthony followed her and Don inside.

It felt so weird to back in my old house, this is where I lived for a few months... That felt crazy now.

"The kids are in bed so you don't get any bother." Don said, impaling the fork in the spindles of spagehetti and winding it around affirmitivley. I looked to Anthony who was sat beside me and gave him a wary smile as we began, we both kind of new this was oppotunity opened up by Don to ask questions. My mum then took a seat next to Don and gave me a warm smile, her bright white teeth grinning thrugh her red lipstick. I looked at her shining eyes and remembered when they used to shine like that when I was really little, and she was with dad. The sparkle faded over the years... it dimmed out like a faulty bulb and when she met Don after the divorce, he changed it back and the spark flickered back on, bright and full again.

"So, how are you two getting along?" Mum asked as she generously handed out the garlic bread to each of us. Me and Anthony glanced at each other, as he nodded, insitgating I answered.

"Yeah, we're great! Going strong." I said confidently, trying to push the thoughts of Ian to the back of my mind.

"Good. So will we be hearing the ring of wedding bells soon?" Don sneered, an animalistic look on his face that worried me. He was the typical homegrown American who only wanted to grow old with a married step-daughter with children. I attempted to swallow the lump of spaghetti that was clinging to the back of my throat as I looked up and turned my glance to Anthony, who was smiling subtley, and one sidedly at Don. Something I hadn't been expecting.

"Well, the thought of marrying Val is never out of my mind." he said, which forced my mum into a cooing session. I grinned uncontrollably to myself. I wasn;t sure if I was purely flattered or masking my slight concern. In a way, I didn't want to marry Anthony, because then I'd feel even worse about my little moments with Ian; and vice versa. He clasped my hand under the table, offering me a dazzling smile that I couldn't help but blush at.

"Seeing you two makes me giddy." Mum said with a light and pirkcly laugh, like someone was tickling her spine. She then stretched her hand across the table and stroked it across Don's, staring dreamily into his eyes. I felt like being sick, how on Earth- no wait, hell, heaven, whatever, could she love that stupid, pig ignorant bastard. Not to mentioned he was ugly as fuck. But he just did something to my Mum that made her sparkle like Edward Cullen. (LOL XD) "Remember when we first met Don? When you stayed over in London to see your sister?" Mum asked as Don nodded firmly, stroking his fat thumb across Mum's hand, staring passivley off into the distance. I took a good long glance at Anthony was was staring intenvitley at Don and Mum as Don re-counted his flight and the food in London pubs, and I smirked, my eyes deadlocked onto Anthony. I was lucky as hell he was gorgeous and not a massive floppy fail like Don.

"That's a really sweet story, Don." Anthony said casually, like he'd been mates with Don forever. Seeing Anthony sat next to Don was a big realisation for me; and Anthony too. Back home, Anthony was Alpha male and I was his mate, and Ian was like the happy-go-lucky Omega who'd caught my eye. But when Anthony sat near Don he suddenly was swapped right under the bottom of the pile and Don was stood proudly above him, the real pack leader.

"You and Valentina; you've got something special. Don't let what you two have slip right through your fingers." Don said, eyeing us both up. I blinked quickly and tried to bite back a smile; _oh what a great philospher._ Yeah, my arsehole. I also noticed throughout the evening he kept looking at me in a certain disgust, obviously not liking the lenght of my dress or something... But there was something else going on too. Anthony was more and more rleaxed around Don, and I hated to see it, but they looked like they were slowly becoming friends. Myself and Anthony's relationship cropped up a few too many times with all it's compliments and it would make us both feel glad for what we had, but it would also bring back a certain remorse to me. Poor Ian. I hated loving the both of them, adoring both of them and wanting to give my all for both of them. It made my heart tear to pieces. Once the evening was over and it was around half eleven at night, me and Anthony got up to take our leave, Don and Mum escorting us to the door.

"I hope I'll get to see you both soon." Mum said with a slight slur, as she'd had a few too many glasses of wine. I giggled lightly and hugged her, kissing her soft cheek as she practically threw her arms around Anthony clumsily, crushing his neck in her drunken embrace. Don gently reeled her back and then smiled at the both of us, a little falsely when he looked my way.

"See you real soon, get home safetly." he said, before bursting into deep and ape like chuckles at his pun, and we both understood very well that we only lived across the street and it wasn;t really that funny. But to be polite me and Anthony imposed our false, polite little giggles before cluthcing onto each other;s hands and wandering across the street, the freezing night air whisking around us, picking up my hair like a black ocean and waving it over the wind. We both waved one final time before they shut the door, readying themselves for bed. It was then that the actual bitter wind became real to me. I shuddered as the frosty wind nipped and gnarled at my pale skin, and it seemed stupid that it had been around 25 degrees during the day.

"I'd offer you my jacket, A. If I had one and B. if we weren't already walking up the porch." Anthony joked, noticng me clutching either one of my arms as I shivered, just wanting him to unlock the fucking door so I could get into the warmth. He pulled the keys out _really_ slowly, as if he was just trying to piss me off; and it seemed to take eternity for him to open the door. I anticpated the opening of the door madly, and when it swung open I ran in and abosrobed myself in the nice, comforting wamrth of the house.

"Oh my god, that's good..." I whispered, as the house was in total darkness, Ian having gone to bed. Anthony adjusted the lighting to a low, organge glow so we could see where we were going. The first thing he saw was me doing a little celebratory dance as my cold body was caressed by the heat of the house, and he laughed, coming over and enveloping himself around my body, clasping me close to him. He flinched slightly on contact and seemed to almost gasp in shock, like I'd burned him.

"Holy shit, you are cold!" he exclaimed as I shrugged it off with a smirk. I felt his hands move up to my bare upper arms and rapdily began to move, warming me up. he did thise for a little while I could hear him squeaking a little, holding back laughter. "Oh dear, that is working." he stated in a pantomime voice, a slight seduction behind it. "Looks like we'll over to try something else..." his voice trailed off lightly, like one of those whispy clouds. Before I knew it he was kissing me, deep and longing; like he wanted to devour my face. I was so lost in the sudden joy of the kiss that I didn't notice him moving me backwards, backwards towards our room. It was only when I hit the soft comfort of the bed, the duvet moulding around me, that I realised. Was he suggesting that we-? I knew it had to happen someday, and then was perfect, so good. But I was worried in myself, self concious. God knows why; it was Anthony. The Anthony who fell in love with me for who I was, not my sexual skills (Cringey :/) I smiled, my mouth agape slightly, my breathing rapid, scrambling backwards as he crawled from the end of the bed after me, like a lion cornering it's prey.

"I've got you now." he snarled smoothly as I giggled, launching myself at him. The kiss became more and more desperate, hungry, like we needed more. So the fiery passion of the kiss lasted as I hands scrambeled frantically to find the buttons on his hsirt to undo with my eyes closed, savouring the pure excitement of the moment. At the same time, he was ragging the zip down on my dress; like some synced undressing session. And as if by some kind of magic, moments later we were both down to our underwear. Right. This was it. My one shot at getting it right or ruining my confidence forever... We took a brief moment to catch our breathes, and our gazes never left one another as I lifted the covers and slipped myself under it, keeping it open so Anthony could slip in over me.

"I love you." I exclaimed, my voice just barely a noise as I could hardly force the words out. So excited yet so fearful of what I was doing. He didn't say anything but he smiled and crushed his lips onto mine, exploding all sorts of emotions inside of me. It was then he manovoured his hand down to my thighs and began to slip down- You know what? Screw that shit, I'm not writing this down it would be gross and make it into some little porn tale which my story is specifically NOT ABOUT!

Ian's POV:

I woke up in what I thought was the middle of the night, hearing noises. First it was the weary creak of Anthony's bed next door, then followed by several pleasurable groans that made feel ill. God, please no don't let that be Anthony and Valentina!

"Anthony!" I heard Valentina shriek with a high, pleasured giggle before he shushed her with a laugh, thinking she was going to wake me up. I was already awake, and heartbroken. Surely now she would deny her feelings for me? Pretend that there was never feelings there? Or, it could've gone another way. She might've not liked the sex with Anthony and come to me to get the job done properly? Man, that was a fucking horrible thing to think. Anthony was my best friend and Valentina was his girlfriend. I should've stayed away and that was that. But I couldn;t stay away, she drew me over; like a moth to light and I felt weird for saying so but I was crazy about the girl, crazy enough to fight for her. With this determined thought in mind I settled down for some rest, but the noises coming from Anthony's room continued for a little while. The noises gre louder and louder from the both of themn, and then died out sudden like a flame, and I was guessing they were done. I let out a sigh and tried to snuggle back down into my pillow but it was hard; I couldn't stop thinking about Valentina.


	13. Chapter 13

Valentina's POV:

I awoke under the crisp Californian light that seeped through the light curtains and straight into my eyeline. I opened my eyues with a furious batter of my eyelids and slowly became aware of my surroundings. Ok. I now remembered everything I'd done and now knew that I was naked, just laying there casually; but I wasn't alone at least. I snuggled my bare body up close to Anthony's as he reached out and enveloped his arms around me.

"Morning, babe." he said with a weary voice as I smiled and savoured the sweetness of his embrace.

"Morning!" I chirruped, my eyes now fully open and I was alert. I looked all around myself at the newly whitewashed room under the light, and by the intensity of the morning sun you could tell it was going to be hot out that day. I then reluctanty pulled myself from bed and modestly clothed myself in my rose pink short nightdress and gentle pink satin dressing gown, winding the soft and thin material around me to secure to the dressing gown together. "I'm going to make some coffee? Want some?" I asked poltiely as Anthony nodded, his eyes still closed. I just hoped he didn't fall back asleep on me. I then shuffled out of the room and into the Bungalow corridor, sniffling slightly. I was desperatley wanting to see Ian to hear about if he had woken up at the wrong time last night, I wanted badly to tell him he wasn't forgotten. Just my luck that he happened to up and ready, sitting infornt of the XBox already; at 10am.

"Morning Ian." I said softly as after around at minute it was apparent he was either really ignorant or unaware.

"Morning." he gruffed bluntly, and kept tap-tap-tapping away on the A button. I self conciously began to start up the coffee maker, different thoughts racing around my mind. I decided to take small steps towards this potentially awkward conversation.

"So, did you sleep well?" I asked, the gentle glugging and bubbling of the coffee behind me. There was a moment of silence as Ian took his time to slam down the start button and pause the game, turning around and looking over at me as I was lean't over the kitchen counter just infornt of the living room where ian was sat.

"Could've slept better. I heard "noises" and woke up." Ian snarled slightly, an angry glunt in his eye that was supposed to make me feel ashamed of what I had done with Anthony last night. My unchangeable love for the both of them made me angrier when either one of them tried to defy me for some reason, I just couldn;t accept them giving me grief when all I did was care about them.

"Ian, you _knew_ it was gonna happen someday." I stated, and pulled my slumped frame from the kitchen counter as Ian shook his head, holding down the small round button on the top of the controller as the XBox flickered off.

"I know that, I just hurts to hear the woman you love having sex with your best friend." Ian snapped, stating his obvious anger as his eyes locked on mepouring some coffee into two mugs. I looked up sharply at his venemous tone and slammed down the coffee kettle and shook my head.

"You know I love you just as much as Anthony," I hissed, my voice low so Anthony didn't hear. "I'm not going to discard you, Ian. Infact, if I can get rid of Anthony today I will have sex with you to." I said with a poisionous and angry tone behind my voice. What? What the hell was I saying? The only reason I was saying this to him was because his blind arrogance was fueling my stupid retaliation! But I couldn't reel back and upset him.. and maybe, just maybe if I did this then I might be able to make a decision? Ian didn't say anything back because he was obviously excited by my words.

"You mean that?" he asked in a whisper, a smile widening on his face as I nodded; yup. I did mean it.

I shuffled back into the room I shard with Anthony and hnaded him the comforting mug of coffee I'd just made and slipped back beside him, doubts and decisions flurrying about my head.

"I just want to let you know; last night was a big realisation for me." he called softly, taking a large and greatful sip of his cofee as I took a small sip from mine, the hot bronw liquid scorching the tip of my tounge as I raised my eyebrows to him. "I really, _really _do want to be with you forever." STOP IT! A voice inside screamed, I didn;t want to be made to feel like this because of my mad desire for Ian too. But it would be the same if Ian was saying what Anthony was to me just then.

"Me too, babe." I replied softly, my voice a croak as I tried to get a bearing on stuff. Anthoy picked up on my slight disconcerting glare and tapped my arm gently to get my attention.

"Are you ok? You look really pale." he asked me as I used the excuse to play upon. I placed the mug down beside me on the bedisde table and placed my hand up to my head.

"No, I feel dizzy." I mumbled as he quickly got up and got into his boxers and then dissapeared from the room.

"I'll get you some tablets," his voice echoed from down the bungalow corridor as I bit my lip. I was a sly vixen slut, because I knew very well that there were no tablets left and I just needed Anthony out of the house so I could see how I felt after Ian. "Shit." his voice boomed afterwards as he came racing back into the room and pulled out some jeans and a shirt, then rushed off to the bathroom. "I'm going to the store to get you some, I can;t have you feeling unwell."

"Anthony-" I protested weakly, knowing he wouldn;t stop anyway. The sweeter he was being to me the more it made me feel guilty. I didn;t want to be made to feel like that just because of love. Moments later, he came out of the bathroom and sped into the hall, triggering me to leap out of bed and chase after him. "You dont have to go..." I said with a low and nonchalantly sick tone, his hand scooping up the car keys with a jangle.

"No, I'm going and that's final. I'll be back in 20 minutes tops." he said quickly and raced out of the door, leaving me stood in the hall. 20 minutes. Should be enough time...

I crept nervously around the edge of the corner and took several deep breaths, I felt like a slut doing this but I needed to because I needed to take steps towards making a decision. I rapped my fist gently on Ian's bedroom door and waited, before it opened with a waft or air and Ian stood before me, his bright ice blue eyes locked onto mine like Sapphire's.

"Where's Anthony?"

"Out-" I said with a lusterous breath as I forced my way into his room and waited for him to shut his bedroom door as I stood, shifting my weight through each leg impatiently. As soon as he turned around I threw myself onto him and began passionatley kissing. I don't know what had happened, but my nerves had somehow converted into a passion of lust. Ian quickly reacted by clutching onto my frame which was wrapped in the light pink silk dressing gown, making sure I couldn't change my mind. The supple gentleness of the first kiss we ever shared was gone my first expectations of roughness had arisen; Ian slammed my body against nearest wall and pinned my wrists up beside me, attacking my neck with his lips. The sensation and mad flurry of kisses made me feel sick in a way, because there was too many feelings at one time and I wasn't sure if I could take it. I then found myself being ripped from the wall and thrown onto his bed as he leapt over me, like a dog, his face in mine.

"I'll make you forget about Anthony," he said with such a proud confidence that it filled me with a motivation to let him get on with, and let me enjoy it. I didn't say anything as he- AGAIN PEOPLE, NOT GOING ANY FUTHER INTO THAT SHIT BCAUSE THIS IS NOT 50 SHADES OF BLOODY GREY!

I came out of that room feeling the same as when I went in, cofnused and I no progress had been made in making a decision. I quickly got myself dressed into disco pants and light ruffled blouse and set about trying to keep myself distracted from reeling into despair... I couldn't go on like this. And for the first time in around 4 months, I lifted my laptop from out of the wardrobe, as it was still incased in the carboard box it had been moved across in. I felt the cool slim metal gliud across my hands as I lifted the lid onto the black dusty screen. I then blew air harshly onto the screen so the dust scattered into the air around me.

"Right." I sighed, and started the laptop up. It felt so weird to be back on my own laptop, I usually used Anthony's as it was close to hand. But the amount of Skype notifications I saw when I was signed in! I gasped a little and then looked through all of them, they were all from my best friend back in England, Lisa. This new lifestyle had swallowed up most of my time and thought, and I had totally forgotten about my friends back home. Lisa was signed in, because in England they were 5 hours ahead so it must've been around 4pm. I felt a little spark of glee as I drummed out:

_Heey ;-) xx _

I waited for a little while, my fingers nervously tapping on the metal that aurrounded the keyboard.

_OMG? VAL? :DDDDD_

Was the imminenet reply I recieved from her, as I smiled to myself and then began to chat a little. We mainly spent most of the time talking about her life, and how everyone at Buckingham Literature College missed me.

_So anyways, how is California?_

I bit my lip, there was so much I needed to tell her, but I was afraid she wouldn't beleive me.. I'd just have to ease into it.

_It's AMAZING! I'm just glad I'm not living with Don :3 _

That was the best way to explain to her that I had moved out, and I had a boyfriend. Who was coincidently Anthony from Smosh. I thought about Lisa and a possible link to Smosh... Something then whirred up in my head and came to the firefront of my concious. I had forgotten until now, but I remember the countless times at school when she'd try and strike up a covnersation about Smosh when I didn;t have a clue, so I just used to switch off. I couldn't beleive it! I had to video call her.

_Whyy? xx_

She drummed back quickly just as I was about to hit the video call button.

_Video chat me xx _

I sent back to her, and then moments later the video call option from Lisa blared up, and it offered and accept or decline. I accepted it quickly and then the video started up. She'd not changed one bit, she still had those modest barrell curls of soft brown hair and those striking hazel eyes.

"Hi! So, where are you living if you're not with Don?" she asked me, her pixalted face filled with concern as I sneered to myself, I couldn't wait to see her reaction.

"I've got a boyfriend, and I moved in with him." I said with a sweet modesty that caused her to coo like I was a puppy.

"Na'aw Val! That's so sweet! What's his name?" she asked me as I flicked my hair back behind my shoulder.

"Anthony." I exclaimed with a vain pride, her face still smiling warmly.

"So, are you still in California then?" she asked me as I nodded firmly, tap tap tapping away beside my keyboard again. The conversation ran dry, and I decided I should take the reins on the conversation.

"What would you do if... If I told you that Anthony, was infact _the_ Anthony from Smosh?" I said, not looking into the camera as her face lit up, her eyes sparkling and blazing like a wild fire.

"I would die." she giggled excitedly, I bet they would've loved that fangirl scream. "But your bullshitting me, so yeah. I didn't know you knew about Smosh? I used to chat to you about it but you never seemed interested." she mumbled, tucking some of her dark hair behind her ear as I completley blanked the last part of the sentence. _Your bullshitting me._ I'd show her.

"IAN!" I called at the top of my voice as she began to splutter, biting her lips to hold back the worst of the laughter.

"Val, seriously, you don't need to make a fool of yourself-" she said, shaking her head at me. I turned my head to the side and saw Ian standing in the doorway, that oh-so smug look on his face, obviously still reminicing in what had just happened. He came over after I becknoned him and I turned the laptop camera to face him, watching as the joyful shock exploded on Lisa's face.

"Oh my fuck. Oh my god. I- oh, I look horrible-" she burbled nervously, dangerously close to tears. I sneered to her kind of slyly, she shouldn't of doubted me.

Ian's POV:

I looked down onto Val's frame. I could see her soft, shiny silky hair, and the perfect pale of her skin on her arms as they rested either side of the laptop. She was so perfect, so fragile. But she wasn't mine, and strangely enough I wanted to pick her up and drop her, watch her fine china skin smash like pottery on the floor! A strange new anger coursed through me; Valetina would never truly be mine, and all we were doing was playing silly little games to satisfy our hunger for each other; but it wasn;t going to be enough. I wanted to flaunt her as my girlfriend, show her off to my friends so they could admire her, and yet I had to watch painfully whilst Anthony showed her off, gazing into those perfect gems of eyes I should've been staring into, touching the soft skin on her face that I should've been touching... kissing those plump, peach lips that I should've been kissing. I wanted to get my anger out, make her so mad she would want me, (I don't really know how this worked out in my head at the time) want me in the midst of a furious passion...

Valentina's POV:

"Well go on, Ian. Say something to cure her fangirl giggles." I giggled and looked up at Ian who looked back down onto me and then ducked down properly to the camera's level.

"Hi. I hate stupid fangirls." he said with a twitch of mischevious malice on his face I turned and glared at him. Lisa looked stunned and unsure, but mostly ashamed.

"Well I, er-"

"Ian!" I hissed, his baby blue eyes shining with a devious joy. I wanted to make him stop, but he snatched the laptop from me and rushed down the corridor, babbling horrible shit.

"I think you're sad, you have no life and you're lonely if you fantasize about me and Anthony." he snapped, the clairty in his voice as sharp as knife, cutting into Lisa's dreams. Her face was frozen in bitter upset, and her lip was trembling. "Because we're both in love, and we're both fucking Valentina-"

3rd Person:

PWOOSH- Valentina's palm cut through the air like a katana as it raced towards Ian's face. Why the hell did he just do that? What thing had possessed him to do such a douchey thing?

"What the fuck!?" she screamed as her hand came into contact with his cheek, a firm and harsh slapping noise breaking into the air. With the shcok his hands released the laptop and it smashed into the floor, the screen cracking and the computer shutting off. Ian gently lifted a hand to his cheek, his pride and dignity shattered. Prehaps his previous thoughts on making Valentina mad weren't as good as he imagined. Valentina stood rigid, her teeth bared like a snarling wolf, the hatred emmulating from her like a poison. "Ian, I trusted you!" she followed up with tears of rage, her usual pale skin flared. "I trusted you, and you threw it back in my face." she said, her voice lighter, more upset than angry.

"She might think it's a joke-" Ian tried to redeem himself, his face ridden with regret.

"No, she won't think it's a joke. You called her "sad" and you said "she had no life"." Valentina protested as ian approached her, not knowing the anger he was fueling. He tried to catch her softly, to cool her down, but it did the opposite.

"Don't touch me, you stupid shit." she spat, and snatched the nearest car keys, rushing out of the house. Ian fled after her like a confused, and upset puppy, but Valebtina was already wrenching the car door open.

"Val, come back inside and calm down." he pleaded, his hands resting on the side of the door which was now slammed back into the car, Valentina sitting slouched in the drivers seat, her hands gripping around the wheel of her recently bought Toyota Celica.

"Fuck off, Ian. I fucking hate you." Valentina snapped through to him, her voice muffled by the glass window. Without any regard to Ian's safety she then pulled out of the drive and sped down the street, leaving him standing in the driveway. Shit. How was he going to explain this all to Anthony?


	14. Chapter 14

**Authors Note:** **(THIS IS NOT PART OF THE STORY, JUST A LITTLE MESSAGE FROM ME!) So, OMG. I didn't think this story would get such a good response as it did! Thankyou all for your lovely reviews and the follows and favourites you've given my story. You guys are the sole reason I still write this because it's lovely to know there are people eargely refreshing every 5 seconds to see if I've uploaded XD Anyway, try and enjoy this chapter. Sorry about some of the less exciting bits but it's all going to fill in for a bigger problem later on. Anyway, thanks guys and I love you all for reading!**

3rd Person POV:

Valentina's Celica zoomed down the remote surburban streets, one hand gripped furiously onto the leather steering wheel, the other hand lazily dropped over the side of the open widnwo, er fingertips touching the scorched navy blue of the door. Valentina couldn;t help but feel enraged at Ian. To someone else it might've seemed a minor issue but all of those stupid and ignorant things he had said were boiling under her skin. Valentina's eyes shut for a second behind her RayBan's and she bit her lip, desperatley trying to hold back tears. It was then she heard the droning blare of a horn that made her eyes open quickly, and she slammed on her brakes, realising she nearly had a collison at the junction.

"Learn to drive, bitch!" some guy roared from inside his jeep, before he turned off down a street. Just what she needed. Assholes commenting on her driving; she was already pissed and she needed to release it somehow. Up ahead, the next junction turned off into one of the small roads, right by some corn fields. Valentina knew for a fact that hardly anyone went down there, and she decided that she was going to full throttle the car past the fields of golden corn to release her steam. The green light flared and Valentina yanked the gearstick into place, racing up the next right turn into the small lane. At the speed she was going, it didn't take too long and she was turned into the descrete lane.

"Fuck Ian and his stupid asshole behaviour." she yelled at the top of her lngs, her voice squeaky slightly in anxious excitement. Valentina's foot then slammed harshly onto the accelarator, and the car shot off down the narrow road. The wind whipped through her window as Valentina let one hand stray from the steering wheel and stuck it out of the window, the full force of the wind smacking her wrist back into the doorframe as she giggled, the fields merely a golden blur as she sped past. Life felt so good when she drove fast, like nothing could stop her and nothing could hurt her; she was invicible at that speed as far as she was concerned. This good feeling needed a good song to go along with it. Valentina quickly pressed her hand onto the CD player and started up the CD. Track 8 on the custom CD was the song she wanted. It was the only son on the CD that wasn;t a mushy love song or a complete weird song she'd just put on there because she felt like it. The track loaded, and Valentina smirked and bobbed her head along with the beat, still driving at around 80 mph around the neverending, winding lane.

"_You say, that I'm messin' with your head,"_ she began with a sly smirk. "_All 'cause I was making out with your friend."_ She let the song carry on and only hummed along, wanting to save her angry vocal energy for the chorus. "_ALL MY LIFE I'VE BEEN GOOD, BUT OOOOH, NOW I'M THINKING: WHAT THE HELL!?" _she screamed, laughing at the thought of being so mighty and strong, at her bravest and most independant. She wasn;t going to let what Ian had done get her down anymore. Valentina momentarily took her hands off the wheels to jeer along with the "What the hells" the followed at the end of the chorus, when the Celica slipped and span over some gritty and uneven ground. it was that sickly and un-nerving feeling you get when you're enetering a nightmare. That unknowingness of will you make it out okay? But Valentina's stomach twisted more when she rememerd that nightmare's can be awoken from, and accidents in reality, they may never be awoken from.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!-" her voice shrieked like that of a tormented demon, and the shrill but gravelly scream was the last thing she heared before the smash of glass and the groaning creak of metal, then... Blackout.

Valentina's POV:

_?_... _Beep...Beep...Beep_. My head felt like a mass of clouds and cotton wool, as my eyes slowly began to peel open, after what felt like an eternity of darkness. The light around me slowly began to enter my eyes and gave me a focus, I was in a hospital bed, the bright lights above me blinding me. I groaned lightly and lifted my sore and aching body up to a slight angle, where I saw nurses and doctors rushing around me.

"Doctor, the patient is awake," one lighthearted, fair, blonde nurse called as she came to my side and started fussing with the drip beside me. The doctor then clumped with a slight sincerity to the other side of me, his worn american face reminded me slightly of a redwood tree, wisdom and years of truth etched into the lines on his face.

"You gave your loved ones quite a scare, Miss Hedges." he said, and quickly picked a clipboard that was fixed to the end of my bed. he flipped through the pages and set me worrying, there must've been around 12 pages in total, how long was I out.

"How... How long was I asleep?"I murmured, my voice kind of slurred and I didn't recognise it as my own. The nurse and doctor shared a light throaty laugh before the Doctor looked back onto me.

"Miss Hedges, you were not asleep. You were in a light coma for 5 days." he exclaimed, with a slight humuor in his tone. I felt myself burning up; it wasn't funny.

"Where's my mum?" I said snappily, like a spoilt five year old, setting his face into a slight disgust.

"Coincidently, she is waiting just outside with Mr Padilla." he droned, his patience a little worn with me. I narrowed my eyes slightly and scowled to him, watching as he and the nurse walked to the door and opened it, my mother rushing in, concern yet happiness on her face, Anthony running behind her. They came up to my side and each gave me a hug, before pulling back with a warm smile on thier faces. "I'll be back in around 5 minutes to deliver yesterday's analysis once you're fully awake." the Doctor stated, before shutting the door behind himself. That was strange, he had a slight jeer in his tone. It was now just me, mum and Anthony.

"For fucks sake, Val," Mum began with a half angry half happy voice as she nervously clasped my hand, which was covered with cuts and bruises. "You had me worried sick. What on Earth were you thinking, driving that fast?" she cried to me as I flushed red... I didn;t really remember much about the crash... All I remembered was I was pissed with Ian.

"I'm sorry mum, I was mad." I protested, before Anthony cut in.

"Ian told me you were mad at your friend, Lisa." Bullshit. I was pissed at him... But I couldn't remain pissed with him. It would A. Ruin Smosh and B. End my relationship with Anthony. I guess I had to go along with Ian's lie. I lay my free hand flat as Anthony quickly grasped it and held it tight, like he didn;t want to let go.

"Being mad at Lisa doesn't give you a reason to drive like a hooligan." My mum cautioned, making me duck away from her stern gaze. She was right. I shouldn't of been driving like that but it gave me a great feeling of freedom. My face was ducked down, shadowed by my hair before I felt the pressure of Anthony's hand tip my chin up, so I was forced to look at him. His rich brown eyes were shinier than usual, tears brimming in them.

"Please, don't do it again." he asked, a serenity in his voice that told me I should listen to him. My head then traced back to Ian... Why wasn't her here? Could he not confornt me? I deiced not to gon tonto the subject and snuggled back down into the bed slightly, wincing. It seemed to worry Anthony more than my mum. "God! be careful!" he hissed and bit his lip, wincing himself; like we shared the pain.

"I'm fine Anthony. He'll come back with those results and I'll be all clear." I stated confidently. Now I just wanted to get back home, and out of this shitty hospital.

Moments later, the Doctor came back with a clipboard and his glasses perched professional on the end of his nose. And then, like some automatic robots my mum and Anthony swivelled to face him, eagerly awaiting the news.

"Valentina, when we analysed you yesterday, the results we found proved you are a lucky girl. The worst you did was a large cut on your back, but your very bruised so that's why you feel a bit achey." he said, as I giggled in glee. A cut on my back was the worst I had done! I was going home without any horrible injuries. "Yes, you'll be good to go home now." he said as myself, my mum and Anthony had a small celebratory squee. I felt so happy, so lucky! I was going to go home and I would be ok- Ok, until I saw Ian. I wasn;t sure if I could stomach him, and the pretend lie.

"We'll get going then." Anthony said, the joy still flittering in his tone as the hospital took me off the dumb drip and the BPM machine thing and got me dressed into my failry clean jeans, and placed my snowy white jacket over my top half which they had found into the boot of the car unscaved. Thankgod as well, it was a bloody Superdry.

At the front enterance of the bustling hopsital we parted ways with mum.

"All right Anthony, you drive safetly and look after my girl," she began as Anthony nodded firmly and slipped his hand into mine, giving it a squeeze. "I have to go and get some shopping down but I will come over tomorrow and check on you if I get time. If I don't I will call. Love you!" Mum chimed and planted two kisses on each of my cheeks before tottering across the car park in her stupid heels. Anthony then took a deep breath and took his hand from mine, then slipping his hand around my waist.

"Let's get you home then." he said with a simple and calm tone, as I sheepishy allowed him to draw me across the carpark. I felt foolish for what I'd put him and my family through, all because of some argument with Ian. I looked back on it and now and realised it could've been worse... But it was still enough to piss me off to the extent where I crashed the car. My confusion turned to anger, and it was bloody well good that there was a silence as we got into the car because any words right now, even from Anthony, were gonna piss me off.

The wind wooshed past the open car window like it had done before, and I held my hand out to catch the breeze pass through my fingertips. I closed my eyes, the anger still within me, waiting to be sparked. I was so afraid to open my eyes and find myself back in a hospital bed... I then quickly shut the window and buried the weight of my head on the glass.

"What's wrong? Are you still mad at your friend?" he asked, his eyes hidden behind his avaiator shades, his eyes deadlocked on the road. I sighed and "snuggled" my head more into the window.

"Nope."

"Have I upset you by raising the issue back up?" he asked with a sweet empathy and took one hand off the wheel momentarily to try and stroke my cheek, but I snapped my head out of the way quickly, reeling back like a snake. He gawped at me for a moment before he had to look back at the road.

"Leave me alone." I spat to him and then shook my head and glared back out of the window and the rows of blurred houses passing us. We turned around the corner into our street as I saw his hands tense around the wheel, and I cleared my throat slightly. I think we were going to end up in a argument.

"What did I do to make you like this? You don't have to take it out on me!" Anthony protested as we drew up in the drive and undid my seatblet and shot up despite my cut back and aching body, forcing the door open. He got out around the same time as me, and we both looked over the car roof at each other. I snarled slightly to him.

"Oh, boo-hoo! It's all about Anthony. ANTHONY, ANTHONY, ANTHONY." I screamed, and then stormed up the porch and into the house, Anthony close behind me.

"Don't try and make me look like the bad guy here," he began as I stopped in the hall and turned with a nonchalance, my arms folded, my teeth bitten into my lip. I feel terrible looking back on it, but at that time I was pissed off. "You were the one who was being stroppy with me."

"Anthony, just shut up; because you don't understand." I spat at him, grabbing my hair and dragging it over my shoulder as he gruffed loudly, I was clearly pissing him off. "But there you go again, talking and relating back to yourself." I sighed intentionally, watching his face crumple in rage.

"Why the fuck are you making this about me!?"

"It's your fault this happened. You and your petty Smosh shit getting in the way of me." I shrieked, as he charged up to me, his body towered over mine and his face twitched with a rage. I felt so small under this new found dominance. He looked like he was about to explode.

"I've given up so much for you and you still think it's not enough!" he roared, and his body launched from the spot and his hands dragged over some pictures on the hall table, and dragged them off with a sequence of shatters and clashes. I gasped, the hollow rush of air rattling through my ribcage. I didn't mean to say that horrible thing about Smosh... I didn't mean any of it. If only my stupid motherfucking motor mouth would shut up once in a while. Anthony stood with a rigid and tense frame, his lips parted ever so slightly showing his white, gritted teeth.

"Holy shit, what is going on out here!?" Ian asked as he came running from his room, and saw Anthony's back to him, and then my teary face looking slowly into his blue eyes... "Val..." he murmured softly, tailing off at the end. Only saying my name to acknowledge I was there. He then turned and saw the pile of shattered glass laying akimbo on the carpet with a bunch of loose pictures. "Dude, what the hell is going on?" Ian asked slightly worriedly, seeing that neither of us was going to answer he laughed uneasily. "I think we shoud keep the rating to Universal everyone." he chuckeled uneasily, and that's when Anthony snapped back, his stance reminding me of a werewolf.

"Ian, could you shut the fuck up!?" Anthony snapped, before shoulder barging past Ian and and slamming the door into our room. I gasped lightly when he locked the door and began blasting out some really loud music. I was in the shit. Me and Ian were practically left alone againas I bit my knuckle in some attempt to keep the tears in. he approached slowly and softly, drifting over like a cloud.

"I would never scare you like that," he soothed to me, coming right up to me, sneakily seductive. Like he could get me easier like this. "He's just being a dick to you. I wouldn't-"

"Ian stop." I pleaded, desperation and angst in my tone, my whole body shaking in fear as I looked him in the face, my eyes filled with tears. "I don't want you to make me feel like this."

"Val..." Ian hushed, placing his hands on each arm as I shuddered lightly, his contact itching on my skin; I was still pissed.

"I am still mad at you Ian." I cautioned, my voice low so Anthony could not hear, even through his loud music. Ian smiled back to me and went to place his lips upon mine, but I tore myself from him light grip. "I said I was pissed." I whimpered, breaking into tears as I turned away sharply and bit my lip, rushing towards the front door. "I want you to stop making me feel like this!" I screamed at him, and then flung myself out of the front door and into the street. I marched with a fruious passion down until I reached the park, where I quickly went and stole a swing in the empty playground. I needed to think.

I couldn't continue with this affair. I had to pick one or none. And I know wanted both of them, despite all of the shit that had happened, which made the situation heart breaking. I sat on the swings and rocked backwards and forwards nonchalantly, thinking about it hard.

"Valentina?" It was Sadie approaching me, dripping in sweat from a rigirous run. I looked aback slightly and then took a deep breath, my leg shaking nervously. "I heard you were in a coma?" she asked me and came and leant against the swings frame next to me, I furiously wiped my tears away and sniffled; but it was too late to convince her I'd not been crying. "What's up?" she asked me with a light voice of concern. I had to tell somebody, I couldn;t keep this bottled up inside.

"I've done something terrible," I began, looking up into her bronzed face and staring into her eyes, trying to get through to her. "But... It was because of my feelings... I..." I then broke down into fresh tears, as she gasped at the sight of me crying, and smoothed my back slightly and tried to calm me.

"What have you done? she asked me with a slight weak voice, as I tried to so hard to hold my tears in, gulping and sobbing in the process.

"I'm in love with Anthony, but also Ian." I sobbed to her and watched her face morph from compassion to confusion.


	15. Chapter 15

"What? Do you mean you had an affair?" she asked with a gasp as I nodded to her, my bloodshot eyes trickling with tears, the mascara stained down my face.

"It wasn't supposed to be like that. I love Anthony so much, and in the beginning... Ian acted like he hated me." I began, my voice stuffy because of my blocked nose. I sniffled and then continued. "I aske him what was wrong and found out the truth. He loved me too. My overally empathetic feelings overcame me and I couldn't have one of them happy with me and the other one longing for me. It just couldn't work!" I said with a gruff voice and I clenched my fingers into my hair, Sadie still gazing down onto me.

"I think you should go and stay with your mom for a few days and sort things out with Anthony." was all she said, her tone simple and polite. I slowly turned to look at her tanned skin and soft features. Did you not understand?

"What... So you think I should just blank Ian?" I asked as she adjusted her lean on the swings frame and folded her arms, looking off into the distance.

"Valentina, you fell in love with Anthony. You're just confused because your kind and you have accepted Ian's feelings for you and made up some imaginary feelings for him too." Sadie rambeled and had to take a breath. _Imaginary feelings._ I'd heard it all now.

"Sadie, don't you understand? I can't just ignore Ian. And my feelings are not imaginary!" I protested, sending myself up and out of the swing as Sadie caught my arms and gave me a firm scowl.

"Valentina! What happened to you? Ian was the reason you were in a coma! And when you were in hospital, Anthony would come and wait with you for atleast 6 hours, hoping you'd awaken." she called sternly, trying to make me oversee all Ian's postivies. Sure he'd made me so angry I'd crashed a car and ended up in a coma; but in general he was sweet, romantic, passionate and caring. You could tell he was crazy about me and I didn't want to make him suffer. But then again, all she'd said about Anthony was true too...

"I'm going back to my old house." I said dully, heaving myself off of the swings and leaving Sadie just standing there. I could hear her sigh as I walked out of the park and headed back to Don and my mum.

Befittingly, it began to pour it down with rain. The overal atmopshere of today matched my angry and upset tone completley. I tried to act slightly civil as I knocked on my mum's door and stepped back, the chilling droplets of rain splashing onto my arms. The door opened as Mum stood in the doorway, gasping at the sight of me. My mascara was trickling like a black stream down my face, my hair was staggly and wet and I looked even paler than before.

"Come inside." she called without hesitation, and ushered me indoors out of the rain. I wandered into the hall and looked around me. The house was warm and it smelt so fresh and clean, like exotic fruits. I felt as if I'd just walked into the Ritz hotel compared to the Bungalow across the street. Mum closed the door quickly and came to my side, her breathing raspy and frantic. I watched her practicallt run past to the airing cupboard and she pulled out a soft cotton blanket and brought it back, winding it around my shoulders. "There you are." she soothed, and sat me down on the sofa, coming and sitting beside me.

"Where's Don?"

"He's taken Bess to her ballet class and Dino to Karate." she said quickly. I raised my brows and blinked. Dino wasn't the active type, I guess Don was just enforcing the perfect family mode. I bet if I was still living there he'd have me going to cookery classes or some shit. "But more importantly, why were you out there in the freezing cold crying?" she said, her voice a mere croak as I thought of the way Anthony had hung above me, his eyes burning in rage.

"I had an argument with Anthony." I stuttered, my tears blocking my throat. "I was just so mad at Ia- Lisa." I corrected myself quickly so my mum didn't notice.

"Oh darling, you're always going to have to face arguments in a true love relationship."

"But Mum, he's so mad at me. I think he wants me gone." I protested, beginning to cry again as Mum bundled me close to her, kissing the top of my head.

"No he doesn't. Val, he loves to pieces. Just give it a day or two, stay here with us and then text him to meet up and discuss things." Mum advised as I sniffled back my tears. That didn't seem all a bad idea. My first argument had shattered my ego and arrogance, I shouldn't of been such a bitch and not expect Anthony to respond in the way he did.

"Thanks mum." I whispered, as she planted a soft kiss on my cheek and got up, leaving me sitting cross legged on the chair with a blanket around me.

"Let's have a brew." she said in true English style as I offered her a small smile. That one thing she had said reminded me sorely of my dad. God, what would he think of me? What if _he_ knew that I had been having an affair with both boys in the house? I would no longer be his Ice Princess; but his slutty daughter. When my tea arrived, I drank it humbly and tried to forget about the whole situationfor a little while. I was excited to see Dino when he got back; so atleast there was one positive of being back in the first house.

My mug rested empty on the oak table as a storm raged on outside, flashes of lighting cracking like an electric whip in the sky, illuminating the dark grey clouds around it.

"It's bloody horrible out there," Mum sighed as she walked past me with a load of washing. "I hope Don and the kids are ok." she added, placing the washing down into the airing cupboard. The cough I was lieing on was opposite the large French doors, so I could see the sky in clarity. I didn't respond to anything she'd said but instead lay there in my blanket, snuggling into it.

_Ching-Ching!_

I felt my phonze buzz in my back pocket and quickly pulled it out and read a text, hoping it was from Anthony.

_Val? Where are you? Please text back xx Love Ian xx_

I dismissed the message with a sigh and slid my phone back into my pocket.

"Was that Anthony?" Mum asked with a hopeful tone as I shook my head, thinking quickly.

"No. It was Sadie from across the street." I mumbled into the cotton blanket and shut my eyes. I wanted to get just the smallest bit of sleep whilst I was comfy here on the couch.

"Holy sugarlumps of Virginia, it's cold out there!" Don's loud voice boomed as I heard the door creak open followed by a howling woosh of wind as Mum walked away from the airing cupboard and went to greet Don and the kids. I could hear her whispering to him. _shshshshshshs...Valentina...shshshshshshshshs...Ar gument...shshshshshshshs... Anthony..._ my brain worked furiously to decifer the whispers and low talk before the kids bounced around to the front of the couch and saw me with a gasp.

"Vally!" Dino cried as he jumped on me, covered in rain but I embraced him either way. I loved my little brother so much.

"Hi Dino-Dinosaur." I chirruped, my tone wobbling because I was still stuffy with tears. Bess was just standing aside gawping at me, her little locks of curly hair soaked in rain, the voluminity sapped out of it.

"How come your home?" she whispered, as I gave her a hug too. It felt strangely good to see Bess again for some reason.

"I had a little disagreement with Ant-Man." I said, including Dino in as well. Wow. That was child friendly. The truth was: I had a HUGE argument with Anthony I wasn't fucking sure whether I could fix it.

"Come on you two, let's get you out of those wet clothes." Mum chimed in the background as Bess and Dino skipped from my sight, shouting and screaming indelight for no reason at all. Oh, to be young... I felt my whole body go tense as I sensed Don was approaching me.

"You alright, Valentina?" he asked me kindly, surprising me as I went to nod, and then turned it into a shake, bursting into tears at the fact I was reminded of the argument _and _Don was being nice to me.

"I ruined it Don, I'm not sure if I can correct it-" I wept as he came around to the front of the cough and sat next to me in the space.

"Val. Anthony's love for you is something I don't see much in kids," Kids. I was fucking 19. "He loves you so dearly, I just know you two will be back together." he soothed me as I sniffled, my eyes still locked onto the dark sky infornt of me. Don kept talking about something but I could not focus on what he was saying. The view infornt of me became distorted, and I felt the hot worry of sickness wash over me.

"Don-" I interuptted and got up quickly. "I'm going to be sick-" I rambeled and ran off into the downstairs toilet.

Anthony's POV:

The ceiling had never been _so _interesting. I had been staring at it now for atleast 2 hours, just thinking. I wondered what val was doing. Probably sitting on the couch weeping to herself miserably whilst Ian made some stupid retarded joke in an attempt to cheer her up. I was so mad at her, I had done fuck all wrong to her yet she decided to treat me like shit. I had been there for her through thick and thin and she was too blind to see it!

"Anthony, dude, come on..." Ian's voice called through my locked door as I sighed and turned my music off, not really wanting to come out.

"Ian, go away." I mumbled, resting myself back down on my bed. I tried to close my eyes but I could sense Ian was still there, waiting for me.

"Anthony. Valentina's ran away somewhere. I'm frightened for her." he called as mny eyes opened wide. I was so mad at her yet I was concerned. She could be anywhere... "Anthony..." Ian called again as I didn't respond. I turned over and snuggled into my bed. If she really cared about me, she'd call, text, inbox me... Something. Well, I wanted her to apologise, so I didn't have to hate to love her. I wanted to love loving her again.

Valentina's POV:

I was laid on my bed in my old room, bare as hell. A sick bowl beside me just incase I had to go again and my Blackberry right infornt of me. I had to let Anthony know how I felt... How sorry I was for all of it. I rubbed my hand over my forehead, I was burning. God knows why I'd thrown up because there really was no reason to throw up... Huh. I reluctantly picked up my phone and unlocked it, before I opened up a new message and began to text.

_Anthony. I'm really sorry for being an utter bitch to you xx I love you so much and I didn't realise it until we had the fight xx Please text me back soon so we can talk xx_

I then pressed send and letmy phone bounce back onto my duvet. I hope to God he read and replied, because I was missing him already. I then re-picked my phone back up and flicked through my inbox to my last recieved text from Ian. It would be ignorant to not reply to him when he's worried.

_Hi xx I'm staying with mum for a day or two until things are sorted xx Look after Anthony and yourself xx_

I then reluctantly waited... Fuck it.

_I love you xx_

I added onto the message before I sent it off and rolled onto my back like a confused and lazy turtle. Feeling like shit and having a shit day did not help at all, and I doubted I would get any sleep that night. I imagined being back in the Bungalow in bed, Anthony's arms around me, holding me.. protecting me.

"Alright love?" Mum asked, peeping her head around the door as I sat up quickly and cleared my throat, tucking my hair back behind my ear.

"Not really. I still feel sick." I mumbled as Mum came and sat on my bed, my hand instinctivley snatching my phone and slipping it in my pocket. She wrapped her arm around me and clucked and cooed me, like a was a baby.

"Aw, darling. I wonder what on Earth could've made you sick? Did you eat something out of the norm? Have you got a cold-?"

"None of those things." I replied simply and humbly, my voice weak and respective like a little victorian child. Mum patted my shoulder quickly and got up, eyeing my closely as she stood up.

"Well, despite the fact you're going through a rough patch, you do like pasty... Tiered... Sick..." she trailed as I gulped nervously, lieing myself back down my bed. Where was this conversation going?

"Mum-?"

"I don't want to "embarrass" you or any of that jazz," Oh shit. Oh shit. I hoped she wasn't going to go _there._ "But have you... Well, you know..." she giggled childishly as I sat up and narrowed my glance at her.

"Mum, it's none of your business." I said lightly, self conciously sweeping my hair over my shoulder which was kind of a giveaway.

"Right. Val, have you considered that you might be pregnant?" she said it so simply that I couldn't help but chuckle lightly.

"Mum, I can't be-"

"Well, you've done the deed so there is a fair chance. Signs can follow a few days after." she said with a proud tone, obviously chuffed with her knowledge and experience. "That's how I was with you." she added as I took the quickest of glances down at my stomach. She'd frightened me now. But the more frightening prospect was that it might not've been Anthony's, it could be Ian's aswell. In the end, all of the secrets would have to come out.

"Do you think I should go and get a tester or something-?" I rambeled nervously, feeling flushed as Mum stood there with her thinking face on for a few moments, and then nodded lightly.

"It would be a good idea. Just go and get one from the pharmacy down the road." she said. I couldn't beleive how chilled she was about the proespect of me having a baby. I was 19, a girl going through the final stages into womanhood but she still was a cool as ever. Prehaps she secretly had been wanting me to have a baby...

I zipped myself up in my hoodie and threw the hood over my head, hands in pockets. I closed the door as quietly as I could to avoid detection from Don. Mum said she'd cover for me while I was gone and tell Don I was "sleeping". I walked in a fast pace down the path and onto the sidewalk, the Bungalow exactly poopsite me now... And in the window, sure enough, I saw the features of Anthony. He must've emerged from his room at some point. When he saw me looking he ducked and turned away, which sent me spiralling deeper into depression. He just didn't want to know. I slid my phone out of my pocket and began to walk down the street, nervous as fuck...

I never wanted to experience that awkwardness ever again, I thought, as I came out of the pharmacy. A girl who looked barely 17 without her makeup and her hair straggly, asking for a pregnancy test as the pharmacist gave me malevolent glares. I then set myself into a fast walk as I marched down the street. I hoped that Anthony had just taken a small look at my message, and maybe he was thinking about replying soon? Before I knew it I was back home, my hands shaking as I quietly pressed the handle down and snuck into the house and into the downstairs toilet. I gagged lightly at the piercing acidic smell of vomit still lingered in the air, badly masked by sickly flower spray. My hands juttered as I opened the box and read the instructions. All this peeing on a stick crap was embarrassing and seemed to me like a circus trick. You were either good at it or you weren't. So nervously, and self conciously, I did as the directions instructed. I'm not going to go into detail about the difficulty but all I will say is definatley do it over the toilet. I really feel sorry for any poor soul who had just stood there retardedly and peed all over the floor. I waited, and I waited... looking around me, trying to distract myself from the daunting thought of being a mother.

_Ching-Ching!_

Fuck! I jumped slightly and then pulled my phone from of the side of the sink and looked at it. YES! Anthony had replied to me. I eargerly opened the text and began to read:

_Hi Valentina x I saw you out earlier, and you saw me too. Glad to say we both look and feel the same way x I'm sick of this dumb fight as much as you are, so could you maybe come over whenever this evening so we can talk? x Love you xx_

I sniffled back my tears proudly. My chance to fix things, and I was going to take it! I locked my phone and then put it in my jacket pocket, smiling. I then remebered the thing I was holding my other hand and gulped. The time was up now, and from the corner of my eye I could see the thing had changed it's colour. I looked over it in horror, surprise and fear. It was positive. Oh crap. How was I supposed to go about this? _Oh hey Anthony, I want this argument to end too, I love you! Oh and, I'm pregnant._ Pfft. Great. But then, i'd also have to tell Ian and prepare him for the fact we'd have to confront Anthony about our little "secret" and it would surely send this all back into an even bigger argument. I hauled myself out of the bathroom, discarding the test into the bin and re-rushing out of the door.

I wandered across the damp street, my hands in pockets and my head bowed. I looked like someone had dug me up but I just wanted all of this shit to be over, to get a real chance to apologize. Anthony must've been watching me come closer to the house as the door was already open when I was walking up the path and he saw in the doorway. He had this face on that told me he'd been thinking, and he'd been thinking hard. I expected there to be some kind of awkward handshake or something, but as soon as I reached the door he dragged me into a strong embrace. It shocked me at first, but I then responded by clasping onto him. I'd missed his touch, his presence, even the smell of him.

"I'm so fucking sorry," I wept, crying again, crying because of the mere fact he was being so sweet to me. He clasped onto me so tightly, like he never wanted to let go. "I didn't mean of those horrible things I said about you or Smosh. I know you've given up a lot for me, Anthony." I squeaked into his ear, my voice shrowded in tears as he planted kisses onto my neck, re-igniting our romantic flame.

"I'm sorry too Val, I shouldn't of responded like that. It's perfectly normal for you to be angry after waking up from a coma." he exclaimed, making me feel flattered. he was trying to so hard to even this argument out between us, but in truth, most of it had all been my doing. We pulled out from our hug and he proceeded for a kiss. I eargerly leaned in after he had given first sings and held my lips onto his. I wanted to show him how much I cared for him. "Are you coming back in with me then?" Anthony questioned as I nodded, that's all I really wanted. He invited me back inside of the house and I felt immediantly welcome again. I looked all around me, just as I had left the place. As I turned my eyes fell upon Ian who was leaning on the corner of the wall, just staring at me, smiling. I smiled back to him and quickly ran over and gave him a hug.

"You're staying now right?" Ian asked me, his arms locked around my back as I smiled, my eyes closed.

"Yeah, for good." I said, and he released me, a longing shine in his eyes that told me he was happy I was back. Anthony closed the front door and then guided hiself and I over to the sofa, coughing lightly to Ian, who "ohed" and then scampered out of sight. We took a seat next to each other as I kept my head down,I was so nervous. I didn't want to drop this bombshell down on Anthony whilst I'd only just come back in. For some reason, I felt like we were re-falling in love, and it was a warm feeling; like a little positive after an argument. I smiled weakly as he picked up my hand and gave it a comforting squeeze. I had to tell him...

"Anthony, I was sick earlier today." I said, my tone wobbling through fear as Anthony bobbed his head slightly to get the hair out of his face.

"Are you alright now...?" he asked me with concern as I sighed and shrugged, unable to look at him anymore.

"Yes and no..." I mumbled as he craned down to ducked face.

"Val?"

"I don't want to re-ruin our relationship!" I protested, wanting to say it but there was a demonic little barrier preventing me from doing so. Anthony cluthed my hand even harder and stared deep into my eyes, his face expressing support, but a stern longing to know what I meant.

"Val, you can tell me anything. Were not going to re-fall out." he said, as I sqouze back on his hand. Right, now there was no going back.

"Well... I'm pregnant." I uttered, as his face went from that fixed line if seriousness to a jaw drop kind of thing.

"Wha-?" he gasped as I nodded, sighing. How were we going to cope? He pulled his mouth shut and his expression was still for a second, and then he began to smile. I dawned on his face and his eyes began to shine in a way that made even me feel better about the situation. "VAL! THAT'S AMAZING!" he screamed, and got up and ran down the Bungalow corridor, ramming his way into Ian's room as I chased after him. Hie was standing in the doorway like a physco, Ian gawping at him.

"Anthony?" he asked uneasily, like his best friend was going to draw a knife out and stab him. Anthony then rushed into the centre of Ian's room and pulled him into a firm hug, Ian gasping in surprise. I stood watching them in the doorway, my face bobbed down shyly.

"Dude! I'm gonna be a dad!" he cried, a squeal under his shouts as Ian's eyes widened, revealing even more of the bright blue gems. He looked at Anthony and then over my shoulder at me, and for a second, hurt ran over his features. Ian then gave Anthony another hug, his face looking to mine, and Anthony's back was to me.

"That's great Anthony!" he jeered half heartedly, doing his best to mask the true upset under those supposedly cheerful words. He just gazed pleadingly at me as I tried to ignore him. I stepped further into the room and joined Anthony's side, smiling at Ian as if we had never shared our frightened and sad gazes. I was then pulled into a deep and passionate kiss with Anthony, right infornt of Ian who must've been withering, dieing inside right then. I giggled childishly as Anthony manouvered around to my back and linked his hands around my flat stomach, which would soon be rounded.

"I can't wait for you..." he whispered, looking down at my stomach like the unformed baby was really in there, going to respond. I looked up momentarily and caught a glimpse of Ian's eyes, and they were glistening with salty tears.

"I have to get my camera to load the video up on my Mac-" he babbled, his tone fraying with sadness as he barged past us both. Anthony was to rapt in the baby to notice his best friend was crying, but I noticed. _Ian! Ian!_ My head screamed for him but he kept on walking. I had to pretend it was all picture perfect for Anthony. His lips traced up my neck as I smiled, my eyes blanklyl looking out of the window.

"I thought this day was going to be shit, but you've just given me the best news any man could wish for. I love you, Val." Anthony whispered lustily as I sighed in a false admirable tone, my hands landing ontop of his which were locked onto my stomach.

"I love you too.." I returned, allowing him to continue kissing my neck. Thoughts if Ian would not leave my mind. Those big, glassy sapphire eyes run with bloodshot veins of distress; the image would haunt me forever.


	16. Chapter 16

. I couldn't help but feel miserable. The same scene of the upset and distressed Ian pushing past myself and Anthony, crying, was going round and round in my head, taunting me like a malevolent carousel of recollections. I was currently lieing on the couch with Anthony, as we both lay there absent mindedly watching the TV. Atleast he saw semi-watching it, but I couldn't focus on the funny evening TV because I was worried sick about Ian. It must've been like a stake through his heart to hear about the baby, how happy Anthony was, and the was Anthony kissed me right infornt of him. No wonder he just walked out. I felt my phone buzz sharply in back pocket and gasped slightly, the sudden zap it gave me alarming me and because I was lieing on my side, my back into Anthony's torso, he felt the vibration on his leg.

"What was that vibration?" he sneered to me suggestivley. Very funny.

"Shut up." I snapped playfully and took my phone out. It was my mum texting me. Oh shit, I didn't tell her I was here.

_Val? Where are you? Are you okay, did you get the test? xx _

The message read as I quickly responded to her.

_Yes I did xx I'm with Anthony don't worry xx We've made up now and the test was positive, you're going to be a gran! xx_

I sent back as then laid my phone down infornt of me as I felt Anthony's arms slide around my stomach, as I smiled.

"I'm taking it your mom is excited for a baby." Anthony laughed lightly as I set my hands ontop of his, resting on my stomach. I rolled my eyes lightly and sighed, it was worrying in a way, but yes, she was eager for me to have a baby. I found it weird because I felt so young still myself, and I didn't feel ready.

"Yeah, she is." I replied simply, and removed my hands from his and let them hang from the chair... strange, I swear I had my Pandora bracelet on this morning. "FUCK!" I cried and bolted upwards, gasping, alarming Anthony.

"Oh my god, are you ok? Is the baby ok!?" he cried as I clasped onto him.

"Anthony. The baby is fine. I just leftthe _extremly_ expensive Pandora trinket bracelet you bought me at my mum's." I sighed, ragging my hair back. That means I'd have to confront Don, who would not be happy. I hoped Mum hadn't told Don-

_Buzzz_

I re-took out my phone and unlocked it, clicking on the new message.

_Val! That's wonderful! xx I won't tell Don yet xx_

Phew. Well, thankgod for that. I slipped my phone back into my pockets and headed for the door, turning back to see a rather concerned, childlike looking Anthony. It was one of those faces you get when you ignore a puppy for too long.

"I'll be 10 minutes, if that." I said, answering his longing gaze as he re-settled himself and tried to look casual. "Love you." I called as I opened the door.

"I love you too, Val." he called back to me as I left the house and went into the street. There was that horrible lingering smell of damp rain as I skipped down the curb and strode across to my Mum's house, sniffling back my cold. I knocked on the door as Mum answered, smiling to me, biting back the squeals she was dieing to let loose. I also giggled lightly and quietly, so we avoided catching Don's attention. She then let me into the hall way and shut the door quietly, sighing in releif.

"So, what is it?" she asked me as I linked my hands infront of myself and exhaled sharply.

"I left my trinket bracelet here earlier, just came to get it." I said, a smile still lingering on my face as I walked into the living room area and picket up my trinket bracelet off the centre glass coffee table and scooped it up and my hands and turned to leave, when Don suddenly appeared from nowhere, a black bin bag inhand. Oh shit.

"Hey, Valentina." he welcomed me warmly and then passed Mum. "Just gonna' take out the trash Nina." he added and then opened the bin lid as I tensed. I shouldn't of put that thing in plain sight. Mum was staring at me with a agitated glance as I gulped, Don lifting the bin lid and grasping the edges of the full bag. At first I felt a flicker of releif, maybe he wasn't going to see it- "WHAT IS THIS!?" he snapped, his voice raising more than I had ever heard it do. He'd found it alright. Immediantly my first instinct was to run for the door, and get away from him. But Don's fat sausage fingers gripped harshly into the pale skin of my arm.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT?" He screamed in my face as I turned my face him, my hair whipping past my face.

"Yes, I am. But I am old enough to deal with my problems myself." I retaliated, and watched his face crumple with a furious sweep of anger. He was having a real hard time trying to restrain himself from slapping me or knocking me down.

"Val, you're practically a kid yourself-" he added, distress crossing over his face. The anger seemed to fade out and his eyes began to shine with disgusted tears; it was the only way he could let out his hate and dissapointment.

"Don. I'm 19 now. Stop caging me away from the world, I need some freedom and space." I said calmly, trying to keep him from getting madder. I didn't suceed.

"I'm just trying to prevent crud like _this_ from happening." he snarled, his eyes flaming like a gigantic flame. I felt myself have the urge to hit him. He acted like he was my dad, when he wasn't. He was just some cock who happened to have something my mum liked.

"You're not my dad, Don. Stop acting like you are and get out of my life." I said, the rage building up in my voice, my hand gripping even tigther around the silver Pandora bracelet. His face turned a pale white colour, as if I'd drained all of his pride. "I'm 19, not 9, so I suggest you let me live my life." I snarled to him as Don let my arm drop ungracefully, placing his hands up in defeat.

"Fine. Go and ruin your young life."

"No, Don. I'm starting my life." Was the last thing I said before and I opened the door, taking one last look at my mum. She hadn't said a word but I could tell by the secret sparkle in her eye she was somewhat proud of me for fianlly silencing Don.

What a relief it was to get back across the street and into _my_ house. I sighed in releif as I shut myself into the warm house, slipping my bracelet around my wrist as I wandered into the main part of the house. Strange; there was an eerie quiet that had swept over anything. I stepped closer in and I could see around the wall, oh shit. My eyes deadlocked onto Ian who was just sitting there, still as a porcelain figure on the couch, staring into space. He could've been porcelain for all I knew, his skin was so pasty from the grief that he looked dead. I felt so evil for what had happened, how he had to face it. I took a deep breath and stepped with composure into the living room, where he turned to look at me, and then his stone face electrically pulled a one sided smile at me, mocking his sad situation.

"You're pregnant." he said, his monotone voice sounding weird contrasted to his fake smile. "Congratulations."

"Thank you." I replied with an air of innocence to my voice, as Ian got up and came over to me, standing with his body close to mine as I cleared my throat, an uncomfortable feeling coming over me.

"Of course, there is a 50/50 chance that it might also be my kid." he said with a strangely insane voice that triggered me to try and clear the situation.

"Where's Anthony?" I asked completley changing the subject, as Ian sighed and looked away momentarily, under his eyes dark with misery, his eyes still bloodshot; and it was so illuminated under the lighting.

"Shower." he replied quickly as I tried to move away, but he caught my face and stroked his thumb over my cheekbone, making me want to cry. All of my feelings and thoughts of: _Run, get out of here so it won't be awkward_ were gone. Now I just felt a total sadness for him. His glassy, ice blue eyes gazed into mine and held my gaze.

"You don't know how much it _killed_ me to see you so happy with Anthony." he whimpered, his tone waivering in despair as he drew me into his embrace. I fell into him and locked my arms around him.

"You're stupid." I wept, and then laughed uneasily, sniffling. "I know more than anything how much it hurt you." I added, tears trickling down my cheeks. "It hurts for me to know that you'e hurting. That _I'm _hurting you." I cried, as he rested his head on mine, soothing me like I was a toddler.

"Val, you are not hurting me. If anything it's me hurting myself." he whispered as I sniffled back some tears, snuggling into him. "I need to accept that you are Anthony's girlfriend... A-and, it's not right for us to be together." he stated, with reluctance that made me feel worse. I pulled back from the hug and looked straight into his eyes, my own wet with tears.

"But Ian, I don't want you to suffer. I love you." I said weakly, hating myself for the feelings.

"Val, we can't. As much as I want this, we just can't ok." he said, cupping my face in his hands. Oh, I couldn;t of loved him more then. My eyes were unable to leave his and I couldn't look away from his pleading stare, it was trapping me.

"I just want to give you both my all..." I whispered, and pressed my lips onto his, linking my arms around his neck and stepping back into a hug as he wrapped his arms around my back. "You and Anthony both mean so much to me." I added, my voice muffed as I buried my head into his shoulder.

"You mean so much to the both of us." his whispered to me as we just stood there, hugging. I wanted to just fall asleep, and then wake up and it would all be ok... "But there can only be one, right?" he laughed uneasily, and prized himself from me. I didn't like the way he suddenly removed himself without any sign from me to close the embrace. I reached out slightly as he walked away, I then retracted my hands and bit my lip.

"Ian-" I whispered, my eyes filled with confusion. Ian then turned slightly, massaging the back of his neck like something was hurting him, pacing back towards me. He then got down the level of my stomach which alarmed me as I took a small step back.

"Do Val a favour and be Anthony's baby. She doesn't need a douche like me raising a kid." he said, trying to be funny but there was such a hurt in his voice that made me want to burst into tears. He then stood back up and spared a moment to look into my eyes, a smile dawning on his face... But it was conclusional it made me feel ill. I reached out and clasped onto his forearms, gripping my fingers tight into the material of his shirt.

"Ian, no, this cant be the resolution-" I babbled, my eyes darting to the sides of me before I looked into his face. He was still smiling peacefully and sweetly at me.

"Then what is Val?" he asked me as I took a moment to try and come up with excuses, but he cut me up. "You know as well as I do, that deep down, this isn't right. Love can be a decieftful thing." I took a moment to glare at him.

"Stop talking like that stupid." I laughed finally, breaking into more tears.

"Just tryin' to be all British and sophisticated for the moment." he chuckeled, and then closed the laughter. It turned serious again as I leant in one last time; the last time we'd ever share such a kiss. I pressed my lips onto his eyes and slid my arms around his neck, securing myself as he locked his arms around my waist; deepening the kiss with me. In a way, that kiss was perfectly acceptable in both of our eyes. It was a goodbye kiss, goodbye to lies and the sneaky romances behind closed doors. I savoured the sweet moment when we were in sync with the kiss, so soft and gentle that it made me tremble with a bittersweet delight.

"I'll always love you, Valentina." Ian whispered into my ear as we retreated from the kiss. I smirked lightly and then looked at him meaningfully.

"I'll always love you too, Ian." I returned, placing my hand on the side of his face and stroking my thumb over his cheek, my head cocked to the side slightly. It was then we heard the squeal of the metal locks on the bathroom door, and the door then opened with a rush of steam. In unison, myself and Ian leapt apart from each other and both looked at Anthony, smiling.

"Did you get your Pandora bracelet back?" he asked me, walking over in that stupid, yet so cute leaopard print onsie. I held my wrist out to him as he smiled down at it appreciativley. "That's good then. Any trouble with Don?" he asked as a joke, not seriously intending that there was any trouble.

"Well... Let's just say he found the pregnancy test in the bin and got a little bit pissed at me." I chuckeled lightly, Ian and Anthony now both listening in on the story.

"Oh my god. Isn't Don that super douche?" Ian asked looking at both me and Anthony. Sorry to go off track, but I couldn't help but a smile a little. How casual me and Ian were both acting considering what had just happened. Anyway:

"Yeah. He's a control freak." I said to Ian with a jeery tone, before looking back at Anthony. "He reckons i'm throwing my life away and the baby's life will be wasted." Anthony's jaw dropped as he glanced down at my stomach as if a small baby was glaring back up at him disbeleif.

"I thought Don was ok, but now he can fuck off." Anthony spat which amused me, he was hot when he was mad... Ahem. "I'm going to make sure this baby has a perfect life. It's my little baby, and I won't let anyone tell me that we aren;t good enough." Anthony said aggressively, his jaw shifting as his eyes fixed down on the floor in a rage. Whilst he glance was away I looked sparingly at Ian.

"Yeah, your little baby." I sighed, because as we all know, it well may not have been _his _little baby at all.


	17. Chapter 17

The rest of the evening was relaxed and pleasant. I was sitting on the couch playing on Pokémon Diamond peacefully, Ian and Anthony beside me. Despite our upsetting "breakup" (if you can call it that) earlier, myself and Ian were getting on fairly well; it was like we were good friends once again.

"Oh fuck! I wonder what wild pokemon will appear this time? Prehaps another fucking Bidoof." I snapped furiously and shut my DS, looking up at the clock with a sigh. "Right I'm going to bed, are you coming Anthony?" I asked as I pulled myself from the couch, his face practically shoved into his 3DS. "Anthony?" I asked again as he looked up with a gawpy face.

"Oh, right, yeah." he said, and shut the power off on his 3DS. I felt bad now, like I'd forced him.

"I didn't say you had to, it's just if you wanted to." I said as he smirked to me.

"No, I want to." he said to me with a light smile as I moved my eyes away from him to stop me blushing. The pair of us then looked at Ian who was still firmly transfixed in his 3DS.

"Alright, night Ian." I called loudly, deterring him from gameplay.

"You guys are going to bed, oh my god, it's like 9:30?" Ian joked as Anthony smirked to him.

"Baby needs it's rest." he sneered to himself, still loving the fact I was pregnant. I turned to face Anthony and began to laugh.

"It's an embryo, it has no thoughts or feelings yet." I sniggered as Anthony pulled one of his obvious faces.

"I knew that..." he chuckeled as I raised my eyebrows.

"Sure..." I stated with narrowed eyes as I went to walk down the bungalow corridor when there was a loud series of thumping on the door, that made all three of us jump. I gasped and looked to Anthony who's face was looking straight at the door, scowling.

"Stay here, both of you." he said with a caution and snuck towards the door, grabbing an umbrella in the hallway and then slowly undoing the locks.

"Ian I'm scared," I whispered to him as he came and stood beside me, hugging me.

"Me too," he added, making us both laugh uneasily despite the situation. We then both looked back at the door and saw Anthony pressing the handle down as the thumping continued.

"Hey! Stop that!" Anthony rorared, quite the picture in his leopard print onesie. The door opened and a whoosh of cold air rushed into the house, and Anthony took a step back in surprise.

"You need to get the fuck out of the way." a voice groweled. A voice I'd learned to hate. A voice that had ahold over me the past few years... But the words, the words didn't fit right with the voice, he never swore.

"DON!" I screamed finally, my scream so loud and ripping as I tried to lunge out and attack him, when Ian caught me and held me back, looking uneasy. "Don! Leave! Why can't you just go!" I snapped as he strode over and pushed Ian off me without grace of concern; it was like a nightmare. By this time Anthony was also over and had a firm hold of my arm.

"If you don't let go of my girlfriend in ten seconds, there's gonna be consequences Don." he said, his voice low but full of seriousness as Don snorted with laughter.

"She's coming back with me and in the morning she's getting an abortion, she's too young for this." Don snapped in an insanely out of tone voice as I gasped, something within me weakening. No, I'd never consider abortion. I began to cry, now relying on Anthony's grip to keep me where I was. I closed my eyes and there was a sudden silence that forced me to open my eyes, Anthony's face was crumpling in distate.

"Your time is up." he said with a slight snap as the next thing I saw I barely beleive. Anthony's arm retracted like a snake nd then lurched out, punching Don square on the nose, sending him reeling down the ground. I couldn't beleive what I had just seen, I didn't think Anthony was capable of suhc a thing. He then drew me up in his arms and placed me behind himself as I went and stood with Ian who was as awe struck as I was. Anthony stood his ground as Don looked up at him, like the defeated bad guy.

"Leave." Anthony said with an angry composure, before Don got up and looked us all over.

"This so called "family" you've got is a lie. You'll see when it comes tumbling down." Don snarled and then ran out into the hall and out of the door, leaving us all in bewilderment. I immediantly went over to Anthony as soon as Don was gone and the door was closed.

"Oh my god, that was increidble!" I jeered, and threw my arms around him, kissing his cheek. "You really did save us all then, didn't you?" I giggled as Anthony lifted his hand to have face and cracked his knuckles, wincing.

"Dude, what the hell!?" Ian chorused in turn, and laughed as he came and stood beside us. "You do NOT seem the type to punch a guy in the face."

"Well, you'll be surprised at the things I do to keep my family and friends safe." Anthony smirked as Ian joined in on our hug. There was a brief moment when we were all hugging together before I realised how tiered I was again.

"Now can we go to bed?" I asked with a light laughter as Anthony smiled at me.

"I think that's a good idea." he chuckled, as we all headed off for bed.

I woke up late the next day, around 11. I never usually got up that late because I'd just feel like I was wasting the day. But I guessed after last night's sudden shock then I deserved a little longer in bed. I rolled over with a groan and outstretched my arms, expecting to embrace Anthony but there was an empty space. I shot up instantly when I knew that he wasn't there, and looked around myself.

"Anthony?" I cried, my hair swishing as my head turned to try and seek him out. "Anthony?" I called again, my voice a nervous squeak as I quickly silence myself, hearing a noise.

_She'll be up soon, man, just relax._

_Oh my god, i'm so nervous, what if she says-?_

_She won't, she loves you to bits._

I pulled myself out of bed at thier conversation, they obviously hadn't of heard me calling for Anthony before. I padded down the bungalow corridor as silent as I could, like there was a lion behind the wall, it's attack on my me imminent. When I peered around the corner I saw Anthony and Ian, close to each other, talking.

"What will I say-?" I asked sheepishly and made myself seen to them as Ian patted Anthony on the back and walked off.. wha-?

"Listen, last night was a real eye opener for me." Anthony began, his eyes looking around nervously as I tried to get him to look at me, make eye contact, but he couldn't. "You mean so, so much to me, and I don't want that to ever go away." he said softly, and then knelt down... Oh. God. He then drew one hand from behind his back to reveal and small maroon box with a gold lining. "So I got you this earlier this morning, to ask you..." he stated, and got a small, silver ring out, embellished with small diamonds. "If you would like to be my wife?" he asked, as I burst into hysterical fits of laughter and tears. I looked at Ian briefly who gave me the warmest smile, but it looked slightly reluctant. Like he was handing me over with a grudge. I then looked back at Anthony who was now looking straight into my eyes.

"Yes, yes of course I'll marry you!" I wept, as he slipped the ring on my finger and then stood at my level. "Oh Anthony, it's beautiful." I said sweetly, admiring the ring as he gave me a small kiss.

"I'm glad you like it." he exclaimed happily, triggering a smile on my face. We then laughed lightly, ducking our heads.

_You know what then Nina, you can fuck off!_

I turned my head sharply and darted towards the window and parted the blinds, right across the street Don was packing up his stuff into the back of his car, Bess patiently sitting in the back. My mum was stood firmly in the doorway, Dino bundled close to her side. I gasped, Don was a cock. Using that language infornt of my little brother. I immeaidntly reached for my phone and went to text my mum, but it was apparent she got there before me.

_Don's gone xx I heard about what happened last night xx I'm sorry xx_

Despite my mum's upset, I couldn't help but feel a wash of releif take over me. I was finally over, after 3 years of rage and torment. It was all gone.

**5 Months Later-**

"Hey guys, so it's Anthony here, the one and only." Anthony laughed, pointing the camera at himself as I sat beside him, eagerly awaiting my star appearance in his video. "Ha, sorry, I'm just a little excited. Because guess what!? I'M GETTING MARRIED THIS WEEK!" he shouted, zooming the camera in on his face and smiling like an over excited toddler. "Let's meet my gorgeous fiance-" he smirked shyly and pointed the camera in my direction as I waved to the camera shyly.

"Hi!" I called, as if there was a real audience watching me. He then kept the camera steadily on my face as I blushed, even the lens reminded me of an big eye watching me.

"Aw, look at her beautiful face-" he started with a patronzing coo, but I knew it was all just a camera front. He then darted the camera down at my now bulging stomach. "HOLY SHIT! I HAVE A BABY COMING TOO?!" he cried in awe, as if he'd only just noticed. He then swapped the camera around to look at himself.

"Score!" he hissed to himself as I began to giggle at him. Next thing I knew the camera was looking straight back at me. "Valentina, how do you explain this-?" he questioned with a pantomime inquistive voice as I raised my eyebrows.

"Well, I would explain it but I don't think it's suitable for the audience." I then winked at the camera and began to laugh self conciously, before Anthony started to film himself again.

"Oh I see!" he cried and then did the creepiest, paedophile smirk I'd seen in my life. He then straightened his face and smiled lightly, he was going to go all apologetic on them. "So anyway, sorry guys that there won't be a Smosh video this Friday. And also, for all the female Smosh fans out there, I still love all of you; so no hating on Valentina in the comments please!" he cautioned lightly as I smiled and sat aside. People who watched Smosh probably thought they were exactly as they were on camera, off camera, and most of the time they were. Sweet, funny and kind, but there are also so many serious moments we've been through. Like, I don't think any of them would've expected Anthony to lamp Don in the face. "Anyway, I'll see you next week guys!"

"Bye!" I chorused in the background as he stopped recording. I clasped onto his hand lightly, he had this slight sadness in his face. "Aw, Anthony, do you feel bad about not doing this video this week?"

"Yeah, I really don't like letting our fans down." he said with a sigh, and then got up. I went to get up to but struggled with the new weight inside of me. "Here; let me help-" Anthony said gently and pulled me up as I gasped, that felt worse than climbing a mountain.

"Thanks..." I huffed, straightening my aching back out.

"I'm going to edit this quickly and then upload it, why don't you sit down and have a rest?" he suggested with a small smile. Anthony had been doing this thing ever since the bump first appeared, it was like suddenly for real, there was a real baby there. He'd want me to take naps all the time, do all the things I normally did, help me here, there and everywhere. It was like I had averted back to being a baby myself.

"I don't need to rest, I'm perfectly fine." I laughed it off as he bit his lip, clearly concerned. "What if I want to come and spend some time with you?" I said, my eyebrows raised as he stood there silently, obviously not wanting to compromise on this one.

"What you want to come and watch me edit?" he chuckeled, making it sound like it was living in a slum. "That's boring-"

No, I want to sepdn time with you. Besides resting is boring." I remarked smartly as he gave in.

"Alright, I don't really see what's so interesting about sitting behind me watching me..." he said in a tiersome voice as I smirked to myself, I knew I'd get what I wanted in the end.

I was on our bed behind Anthony, who was sitting at the computer editing. We hardly talked as we were both concentrating; myself, on my trainer battle, and he had to focus on editing our short video so it wasn't just raw footage that went on youtube.

"Fuck-" I cursed, my hands clutching madly onto my DS as Anthony laughed.

"Most women have food cravings but I guess your kind of the Pokémon craving girl." he chuckeled as I smiled at him from behind my old DS.

"That's me. Stuck in my childhood forever." I added slightly wearily, I did feel tiered afterall. I hated it when he was right.

"Hey, Anthony do you know where the camera is-?" Ian asked, seemingly coming from nowhere as his head popped around our bedroom door.

"Yeah, dude it's here. But I'm getting the footage over into Fianl Cut so you'll have to wait." Anthony said as Ian nodded to him, and then looked over at me. At the time, I was laid on the bed, my knees tucked into my body and the DS elevated over my face. I looked a bit like a stranded turtle.

"Wow, that's attractive." Ian mocked as I took my gaze away from the DS quickly and made some monosyllabic noise to show I wasn't all to arsed. "I swear all you do at the moment is sleep and play Pokémon." Ian jeered as Anthony looked over his way.

"Dude, she has a Poké craving leave her alone." Anthony joked as well that set them both laughing. When they finally stopped I turned my DS off and sat up cross legged on the bed, smiling sourly at them.

"Aw, Val don't be like that." Ian cooed as I just looked at him. That topic was over. "So anyway, are you looking forwards to getting married in two days?" he asked, the small amount of hurt lingering in his tone.

"Yes, I am!" I squealed excitedly, suddenly morphing from a miserable mood to a fantastic one.

"Valentina Padilla; that's one _sexy_ name." Anthony joked, nodding to himself in approval. I smirked back and then settled myself back down.

"I'm knackered." I sighed rather reluctantly in the end, as I heard a triumphant laugh from the computer desk.

"I told you! I knew I was right" he jeered as I rolled my eyes, wanting him to shut up being proud over nothing so I could get some rest.

"Val?"

"Yes Ian." I mumbled wearily, he had that tone in his voice where he was going to ask me the dumbest question on Earth.

"Won't the baby be like- crushed in your wedding dress?" Oh my fucking god. I sat up in disbeleif as Ian continued staring at me with an honest gaze, and Anthony was also gawping at him.

"No; I got a loose fitting dress so I don't look fat-"

"You mean pregnant." Anthony corrected defencivley; for some reason he didn't like me putting myself down, which every girl did.

"Whatever." I said with a sigh and then laid myself back down. "Hope I answered your weird and stupid question." I said with a light giggle and shut my eyes. I blocked out any of thier following dumb conversation as I drifted into sleep...

"_Aw, dude, these girls are MAD." _

"_I-I don't care. They're just fucked up fangirls. I said No hate, so what do they do? They fucking hate."_

_"Anthony, relax. There's nothing they can do."_

I awoke, the words slowly configuring in my head. I then sat up, seeing Ian was leant over the computer desk and was staring at the screen; they'd obviously uploaded the video while I was sleeping. I crawled across the bed like I was an infant, my black hair clinging to the side of my face like dark waves.

"What are they saying about me?" I asked, refreshed after my little nap, lieing on the end of the bed on my stomach, my feet crossed and elavated behind me. Ian turned around and gave me a slight smirk as smiled back, my hand poised with a grace under my chin, surpporting my head. "Go on." I asked again as Anthony reluctantly began to read them out.

"Oh my god, she is a fucking bitch. You should be having my babies..." he said, tailing off with a tone of disgust as he scrolled down a little more. "No hating on her? How do you expect me not to hate when Smosh is now practically over." He kept reading out all of the horrible comments that made me feel sick. I felt like I was pulling something special away from around a billion girls, and now they were out to get me.

"I feel evil." I spat, close to tears, burying my face in my hands.

"Right- that's it I'm leaving a comment." Anthony snarled, and began to type. Myself and Ian were in silence as his fingers drummed noisily over the keys, his frame almost hunched over the desk. Then, after about 5 minutes, he slammed the enter key and sat back with a sigh. "We shouldn't have to suffer this before our wedding."

"Smosh isn;t going to be over, is it?" I asked sheepishly as Ian turned to me with a soft and tender smile.

"No, of course not." he said kindly and then looked back at the computer.

"I hope it doesn't. Because then I'm to blame." I sighed, and lied myself back down on the bed, my hands moving to my baby bump and just resting there, feeling the firmness of the muscles. This baby could be something that makes my life or destorys it, it all came down to the Dad. Which would be evident in the child's features.


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: It's the big day! OMFG sorry guys I don't know if Anthony has a middle name or not and I feel bad for not knowing :( XD So I just put it as Anthony Padilla, heehee :) Enjoy this chapter guys! R & R my dears! *pedo granny face***

2 Days Later-

Valentina's POV:

My body awakened that morning with a sickly feeling as I looked around myself, the whitewashed walls and lack of furniture brought me around to the conclusion that I was at my mum's. And within the split seconds of awakening, I recollected it all. I had come here so Anthony would see me in my dress; so my mother would do my hair and makeup. I sat up in bed as I heard the creak of landing indicating there was footsteps as my door opened with a light groan.

"Good morning, Valentina." Mum chimed, her face lit up and a smile on her face. She looked so happy; but there was still signs of hurt that Don had left like burn scars. Her baggy eyes, her tiered skin and her rather glazy look from lack of sleep.

"Morning Mum." I called back and swung my legs out of bed, my hands instantly resting on my bump as I yawned; so much work to do at 6 in the morning... Mum then walked in with a smile, shutting the door behind herself, walking over to the cluttered, whitewashed vanity. There was two large sets of makeup, straighteners, curlers and hairbrushes; the sight of it all made me feel overwhelmed with wedding apprehension.

"Well come on then, Val! We have't got all day!" Mum cried as I giggled and pulled myself from bed, my hair splayed down my back in split tatters. I perched myself on the stool infornt of the vanity as Mum took one look at my hair and tiered face and shook her head. "We've got work to do." she chuckled, and first set to work on my hair.

"How's that Val?" Mum asked, picking up the hairspray can and hesitating to hear my opinion before she fixed the style into place. I was astounded... My hair was rolled into soft waterfall curls that tumbled down my back in carefree black waves. Then my fringe had been straightened and platted to one side and sat elegantly where the curls began.

"Mum, it's beautiful I love it!" I jeered, a shine catching on my eyes as I looked back into the mirror. I was positlvey glowing, a smile set on my face... It had been a little while since I'd smile so much. I kept on looking at my own smiley reflection, even when the tickle of the blusher brush scuffed over my cheekbones, when the sumptuos deep plum lip stick stained my lips, when the mascara flicked up and down my lashes and when the felt liner outlined my eyes in a slick black line. Time flew by because I was excited, happy... ecstatic.

"All done." My mum called softly, breaking my beautiful silence as I took my appearance properly. I really did look like a blushing bride, and the light eyeliner around my eyes really brought out the blue in my eyes, the deep purple emmulating the new found glow in my skin.

"Mum... It's beautiful." I said wispily, my voice barely able to climb out of my gullet... With my dress on I would look like a princess. "This day is going to amazing!" I cried sounding excited like a 3 year old as mum began to laugh along with me, her face crinkling slightly. She then stopped before me, and caught my face gently, staring into my eyes.

"Oh Val, I'm going to miss you being my little girl. Your no longer Valentina Hedges, your going to be Valentina Padilla, the young woman who's having a baby." Mum said, sniffling slightly which wanted to set me off. I hated seeing her so upset; this day was supposed to be happy.

"Oh mum," I hushed and laughed lightly, pulling her into an embrace. "Your still my mum no matter what." I reassured as she began to laugh through her sniffles, withdrawing from the embrace.

"I think your surprise is going to like the maturer you, Val." Surprise? I gasped lightly, what ever could be the surprise? She could tell what I was thinking by my gawpy expression. "Just wait until you reach the Chapel to see what I mean." she sniggered,a mischevious glee filling her face.

After managing to get into my dress, with a little assitance from my Mum, I took another look at the final masterpiece, the time now approaching 11... Only half an hour to go. My dress was not what you'd call a typical wedding dress; afterall I was pregnant. The top half of the dress, around my chest was like an elasticated material that clung to me so it didn't slip down and make me look like a dumb slut, and the skirts of the dress almot began over my bump in a light satin material. It was so supposed to lessen the emphasis of my pregnancy but in my opinion it increased it, all the same, I looked like a princess.

"You do look like a little Ice Princess Val." Mum cooed as she spun my around to admire me, taking in her efforts. "Yes, I was hoping to be back in a wedding dress but Don had to go and prove he was a total douche." Oh god. She was hurting so much and did her upmost to try and mask it for me and Dino, to try and be brave buyt it mujst've been so hard on her. She'd had to many broken romances and I wasn't sure how much her heart could take.

"Mum, forget about Don and think about this happy day, ok? Don is never coming back to hurt you again, and if he does I'll get Anthony to intervine like last time." I smirked triumphantly to myself, Anthony was so sweet, protective, carying and godamn handsome it made me want to melt. I was the luckiest girl in the world. But I'd been the luckiest girl in the world on two parts, Ian was all of those things as well; before he called it off because it wasn;t right. I agreed with him, of course, it was only nature because then I was seeing sense... And I'm still trying to, but it's so hard sometimes when he hug in a "friendly" manor infront of Anthony, not to draw back and kiss those soft, irresistable lips. The overally compassionate side of me that adorned both of them made me sometimes want to break down in despair, but I had to remain strong. The baby was indefinatley goinjg to be the hardest thing, it could've been either of the boys' baby. I had this upsetting image in my head of Anthony eargerly stood at the end of the hospital bed, and when the baby came out it would Ian's almost transparently blue eyes and some of his features, and Anthony would take one look at me and instantly want me dead.

"Come on then Valentina, let's get to the Chapel." Mum coaxed as I removed myself from my mirror image and glided across the room after her, a small bouquet of lilles in my grasp. Dino joined us at the top of the stairs, dressed up in his little tux, obviously ready at around 7 so he had a lot of time to play Dinosaurs.

"You look pretty. I hope Ant-Man thinks so too." Dino piped up innocently as I smirked down to him.

"Thankyou Dino, and I hope so too." I chirruped, and then lifted my head in pride as we ascended the stairs... Here we go...

3rd Person POV:

Valentina, Nina and Dino stepped outside in the morning sunshine and paced down the path and into the limozine, Valentina lifting her skits lightly to avoid getting them dirty. Once they were sat inside they settled into thier seats slightly.

"It's a lovely day for a wedding." Nina said simply as the street around them whirred, the car humming down the street and into town. Valentina kept a firm clutch on her bouquet, a sickness brewing in her stomach. This was one of the biggest steps she was going to take in her life and it was happening now.

"I should've brought my t-rex for the church." Dino sighed with a huff, as Valentina eyed him up. That kid had nothing to worry about yet he made a big deal of a toy dinosaur; _that's how kids lives work_, she assumed.

"No Dino, it's rude to play with your Dinosaurs when your sister is getting married." Nina cautioned which set Valentina laughing, she had said it with such a nonchalance that it weas amusing, it wasn't everyday Valentina got married. The conversation died down slightly as they crused through the town, some peope stopping to wave into the windows or mouth _good luck_ to valentina, which made her feel warm. Even strangers were giving her support, and for the next 10 minutes she was recieving such nice looks and gestures, and the feeling stayed good, until the Limo slowed outside of a white, grand, typical American chapel.

"We're here?" Valentina squeaked timidly, tyurning back to her mum rapdily after looking at the church. "Already?"

"Yup, come on Val, I've got you a suprirse." Nine called excitedly and helped her daughter out of the car. It wasn't at all easy when she was pregnant and wearing a long dress. Valentina scanned around the front doors for a few seconds and saw that they were open, but then she heard her Mum's giggles in the right direction at the edge of the chapel walls on the exterior Valentina looked that way and gasped with delight, she couldn;t beleive it.

Valentina's POV:

"DAD!" I screamed and picked up my skirts in each hands, a little bit of a cram in my right hand with the lillies aswell but it didn;t matter. He was there. My dad was ACTUALLY there. I'd sent him an invinte and all, but I really wasn't expecting to see him! But there he was, materialsed and right infornt of me, beaming at me! My dad ran up to me and gave me a big hug, whsiking me around, smiling like a cat.

"Val!" he cried back as I pulled back from the hug and he looked over me. "My big Ice Princess is all grown up now. Look at you, your just glowing, so radiant." he smiled at me preciously as I smied back, barely able to contain my excitement.

"I just still can't beleive you're here!" I screeched excitedly as he chuckled lightly, I'd missed the way my dad was, and it was a beautiful releif after what Don made me suffer. Dino was next out of the Limo and when he saw Dad his eyes lit up like little stars, Dad opened his arms, ready for a bear hug.

"There's my big man!" Dad roared excitedly as Dino ran over to him with giggles and jumped into his grasp as Dad lifted Dino into the air. "I missed you both so much..." Dad murmured, and kissed the soft fluff that was Dino's hair. He then turned back to me with a smile.

"Of course I would be here Val, it's your wedding day. Besides, your mum told me you were getting married to somebody famous?" he asked with an unsure tone. It made me feel uneasy that my dad hadn't even met and didn't even _know_ the boy I was marrying.

"Well, yeah kind of. He's a very famous Youtuber." I corrected with a light shrug, my dad nodding along lightly. I felt so terrible, Anthony hadn't even got approval from my dad; which kind of ran as a tradition in my family.

"I see. Well, the sooner you marry the bloke the sooner I met him." Dad jeered as we turned to face the door, my arm linked through his as I took a deep breath and looked down on myself conciously. "Val," Dad whispered as I looked up, a nervous feeling clumping in my stomach. "You look beautiful and radiant in your pregnancy, stop being so self concious." My dad could see right through me. I took a deep breath as the Vicar eyed me up from the alter and my dad nodded.

"All rise."

I could see the back of Anthony and clearly see Ian who was standing aside, facing me. His eyes widened as I entered the church, and a smile dawned on his face. I was feeling so self concious. Neverbefore had I had so many eyes on me, all looking as they all turned to watch me._ Right foot, left foot, right foot..._ Was all I was concentrating on so I didn't fall over and make myself look dumb as we approached the Alter. My dad fully looked upon Anthony, and I turned to look at him. He was eyeing him up, like a hawk searching for prey. He was interpreting Anthony, what he was like, and how good he was for me. After a few seconds he smirked lightly, just on time, as we had reached the step up to the Alter. Anthony extended out his hand for me to take as I gladly took hold, shaking like hell because I was so nervous of fucking something up.

"_You make sure you look after my little girl, understand?_" My dad whispered to Anthony as I smiled lightly, my plum lips shining. Anthony nodded confidently and then then turned to face me as my dad took a seat. And so the endless vows began. I went through countless I do's and signed some dumb contract thing; but after all that was done; it was time for the _really_ special vows I'd practiced saying since I was like; six.

"Do you, Anthony Padilla, take Valentina Hedges to be your lawful wedded wife?" The vicar asked in a light, almost wispy tone as Anthony's gaze looked away from the Vicar and then gazed into mine with a joyus hope.

"I do." he said strongly, squeezing my hands lightly as I smiled to him, my deep plum lips curving slightly. I had waited so many years of my life to have such a beautiful wedding like this one...

"And Valentina Hedges, do you take Anthony Padilla as your lawful wedded husband?" The vicar asked me, his eyes almost buried under his ageing skin, his eyes a faded blue colour so they looked almost colourless. I took a deep breath and looked into the face of Anthony. I saw so much happiness and a future in his eyes and just simply smiled.

"I do." I chimed, as the vicar stepped back lightly, smiling sweetly to the both us.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife." he called out. Everyone stood up and began to cheer as myself and Anthony shared a kiss. It was so gentle and pleasant, and it felt even better now I knew he was my husband. But I was still concious of Ian behind me, staring at us with a fake smile, clapping his hands with everyone else. But, out of the corner of my eyes I could see a little more detail. He was crying, and it could've been mistaken for happy tears; but I detected the almost blank and absent gleam in his eyes that told me they were sour and bitter tears, he still loved me dearly and now it seemed all hope had faded for him.

"I love you, Mrs Padilla." Anthony said sweetly, and then began to giggle like an evil doll as I laughed along with him, his hand slipping into mine as we walked down the isle to go out of the church. "Oh that sounds so damn sexy." Anthony gloated, nodding to himself in satisfaction. We stepped out of the church and into the midday sunlight, the warm air whisking in a gentle break around us, the trees swaying gently and the blades of grass whipping madly like they were in a tornado; not a gentle breeze. I was then back in the Limo, this time it was just me and Anthony. It was such a releif to have the official ceremony over now so I didn;t have to worry, now we could all just relax and have fun.

"Did you see Ian?" Anthony said, a smile on his face as I sighed lightly, trying to mask it quickly with a smile.

"Yeah." I answered, nodding to back me up as Anthony burst into fits of laughter.

"Oh my fuck, he was crying like a baby."

"Don't be so mean Anthony!" I punished quickly, before laughing as he calmed himself.

"I know, I know. He's just happy for us." Anthony exclaimed, rolling his eyes like I had properly told him off. I looked out of the window beside me. _Yeah, I wish he he was happy for us..._ I thought to myself, before I felt his hand slip into mine. "Your now mine." he whispered so sweetly to me. "MWHAHAHA!" Knew it was too calm and collected for Anthony to be that normal. I laughed at him and slumped back in my seat, my eyes then staring at the massive bump that was present to me. Anthony looked down on my wondering face and then looked at the bump. "I wonder if baby's having some confetti to celebrate?" he joked, sending me into laughter again.

"Anthony-" I gasped, barely able to speak throygh my giggles.

"Are you gonna have some of Mummy's cake later?" he asked again as I laughed harder, my sides aching.

"You're a fucking weirdo." I gasped, catching my breath as he sat back triumphantly.

"As long as it makes you laugh." I looked up at him and smiled, before seeing the venue in the opposite limo window, and there was already a mass of guests crowded outside. Fantastic. I sat up in my seat and waited for the door to be opened, and to be hounded by tons of guests.

"Oh my god, Anthony." I gasped as the driver opened the door and helped me out, and mostly Anthony's friends and family hounded around me.

"I love you dress,"

"Congratulations Valentina!"

"You two make a perfect couple!" I spun around but I could seem to see where Anthony had gone, he must've gone inside.I began to panic, I wasn;t the best person in crowded situations and I felt like everyone was going to crush me-

"Come on Val," A rather stern, yet concerned voice called as I felt my arm being pulled free from a mass of burbling people. When immersed into the open space I thanked Ian for "saving" me. "No problem." he said sincerely. I didn't like this sout and boring Ian, this half hearted Ian who was upset... and I made him like this.

"Are you mad at me?" I whispered to him as we walked towards the enterance of the venue.

"What? No... It hurts a little to see you two get married but I'm not mad at you." he replied to me as we stepped into the almost dark venue. It was then I realised how many guests we actually had. Seemed like a million babies, a billion kids and then... a gazillion adults. All of the kids were noisily prancing around under the red, blue and green floodlights on the "dancefloor", charging around with balloons, Dino being one them. I craned around to try and seek out Anthony, but wherever I seemed to look he wasn't there-

"Vally Valentina-" Anthony whispered seductivley into my ear as he slipped one arm around my waist. I felt a wash of releif go over me as I was with him now, safe. He planted soft kisses on the side of my nek as I giggled lightly.

"Yes Ant-Man?" I replied with Dino like innocence as he chuckled softly to me.

"Shall we go and speak to your dad?" he asked me as I gasped in delight. It was one of those things where you;ve got so many great things happening in one day that your forget one and then remember it again and then you get a happy buzz.

"Yes!" I cried in delight as he took my hand and led me through the crowd. It seems he already knew my dad's whereabouts and just wanted me to come with him. He was by the edge of the room, talking with my mum when I got there. Mum acknowledged our appearance before dad did.

"Ooh, I feel like I'm in the presence of A list celebrities." Mum giggled and clasped her glass lightly, her eyes sparkling. She looked like she used to be, happy and full of life.. Maybe it was Dad-?

"Hello Ice _Queen_." Dad smirked as he smiled in pride at me, stressing the fact the wedding was almost like a right of passage from being a princess to a queen, his gaze then falling on Anthony. "So, Anthony, do you think you've got what it takes to raise a kid?" Dad asked. Well, there was no beating around the bush with my dad now, was there?

"Oh, definatley. Me and Valentina are strong, I think we can do it." he replied in a cofident and assertive tone to my father. I like the way he didn't submiss. Most people submissed around my dad but not Anthony.

"Good. That' what I want to hear." My dad replied in an equally certain tone as I giggled to break the awkward army like atmopsphere.

"God, you two can atleast try and be a little less informal." I laughed, as my dad took another look at Anthony.

"Listen, ignore all of my stupid questions and shit," my dad said, relally relaxing as I smirked. Being himself was the best thing he could do. "I knew straight from first glance you were _perfect_ for Valentina. You've got this certain... flame about you that can control her. She seems quiet but beleive me, in an argument she's heated." he chuckled as Anthony replied to him, and slowly but surely, they were talking. And they talked for another good 40 minutes, until it was time for our first dance.

"Come on!" I called to Anthony as he moved away from my dad, and he slipped his hand into mine.

"I can't dance to save my life." Anthony sighed with a light laugh, but I knew he was just nervous.

"It's not really dancing, I just hold onto you and we move slightly-"

"Kind of like when we-"

"Don't even go there." I hissed sharply as he began to giggle like a naughty kid. We drew into the centre of the floor, everyone gathered around us at the side. The music then began to play softly, as I slid my hands onto Anthony's shoulders. We had both decided to have the song "Iris" for our first dance. It was almost like a depressing song, but it was so sweet at the same time they we both thought it was quite necessary. But now when we were swaying together, the song just relfected Ian's pain for me.

_And I don't want the world to see me, cause I don't think that they'd understand._

He turned away, bowing his head down out of sight. Like he didn't want the world to see _him._

_When everything's meant to be broken, I just want you to know who I am._

That was the descriptor of my relationship with Ian. There. It was broken, shattered... Beyong repair, but somehow he just wanted me to know.. He still cared, like I want him to know that I still cared.

"I love you Val," Anthony whispered into my ear, sending shiver down my spine as we moved gently. I smiled sweetly and closed my eyes, resting my head on his shoulder.

"I love you too." I whispered back, wanting to stay in the moment forever. But sadly, the song only lasted 5 minutes, and we drew apart at the closure with a big round of applause. I glanced around the room with a big smile on my face. Dad was clapping like mad, Mum was crying in joy... Ian? Ian, where was Ian. I craned my neck up slightly to try and pull him out from somewhere, detect his face. But he was _gone._ Despair and worry came over me as I tried to mask it, but I was frightened. he said he wasn't mad but he said it hurt. What if I'd hurt him enough and now he couldn't take it? What if- What if he had hung himself or cut his throat?

"Anthony we need to go." I called sternly as Anthony leaned down to me slightly.

"What? I can't hear you over all of the clapping!" he exclaimed as I rolled my eyes and took his hand.

"WE NEED TO GO." I called as Anthony followed behind me and the clapping turned the little howls. Like we were in a room full of sexually suggestive wolves.

"Oh no- Guys, you've got it all wrong, she's pregnant I can't-" But before he could finish his sentence the door closed behind him and we were on the street. Luckily the driver of the Limo was in the car waiting still and myself and Anthony clambered in.

"You know where." I called from the back as he nodded to me through the little window and then he started the car and we began to move quite quickly. The driver must've detected by my tone that I was frantic.

"Val? What's going on?" Anthony asked me in a worried tone. I was so nervous about Ian that I sunk back in my seat and sighed, my cheeks puffing out, making it look like I was going into labour. "Oh my god! THE BABY! But it's 4 months premature-"

"Anthony, it's not the baby." I snapped, as we pulled into our street. It was a suprisingly quick trip. At first chance I burst out of the car and fled up the driveway, wanting to run so badly but it wasn't much use when I was pregnant. I burst through the door and took a quick and worried glance around the living room. Anthony right behind me.

"Val, what is this about?" he asked with a worried tone as I walked as fast as my body would allow me to, my hand slamming down Ian's doorhandle as the door burst wide open.

"IAN!"


	19. Chapter 19

"IAN!" I screamed, releif washing over me as I ran over to him. He was lying down, staring absently up at the ceiling, no expression on his face. I wrapped my arms around him as I best I could, not really bothered about what Anthony thought then. "You're okay..." I called, my voice muffled by the duvet my face was forcefully pushed in by the hug.

"Of course I'm fine." he replied buntly, and juttered his shoulders sligtly so I was forced off him. No, he wasn't fine.

"Dude, why did you leave? You frightened Val." Anthony cautioned with a venemous tone I wanted to correct Anthony for being so harsh. Ian was just so upset that I was now married, I just knew how much he cared for me and how much it pained him to see that golden glimmer of a ring on my finger.

"I felt sick. I think I ate something bad." Ian lied, and rolled over to face the wall as Anthony sighed and folded his arms, one hand placed to his head.

"You should've atleast told one of us. You might've stressed my baby out-"

"Look, I'm sorry man. Can we talk about this later?" Ian spat, still facing the wall as I felt Anthony tensing next to me. I clasped onto his hand quickly and sqouze it for reassurance. He turned and looked at me and saw my soft expression which I could see had settled him slightly.

"Ok..." Anthony sighed, like he was recognising that something was up with his best friend, that was past a sickness.

Myself and Anthony exited Ian's room as I sent my gaze up to his concerned one.

"Do you think he's like.. depressed?" Anthony asked me, looking straight into my eyes as I nodded, ducking my head slightly.

"Maybe Ian just needs a girlfriend too. Maybe he feels a little bit left out." I suggested as Anthony laughed mockingly, raising his eyebrows to me.

"Val, this isn't a school game. You make it sound like he's just... jealous or something?"

"Not at all." I replied rather stoutly, not liking the way he was making me look. "Maybe I should stay here and look after him, I don't feel too great myself," I exclaimed truthfully, maybe being shocked so much had un-nerved me.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I'll go back to the Party, it'd be rude if not even one of us went back." he said lovingly, almost instantly forgiving our near argument before. "You'll be ok, right?" he asked me, as I smiled and looked into his face, such a cute concern.

"I'll be fine. I'll try and get Ian "better." I remarked, as I giggled lightly and he ducked down slightly to press his lips onto mine.

"Alright, well you make sure your both fine. I love you." he said sweetly and I watched him wander back through the hall and out of the door. Once the door was shut with a click there was a sudden silence, and I savoured it for a moment; because who knew what Ian would act like if I tried to talk to him. _Oh right, I'm still in my dress... _I thought to myself as I looked down on my body. I quickly wqent back to my room to change into something a little more comfortable; a light loose blouse type thing and leggings.

I took a single deep breath and edged around Ian's door into his room, shutting it slowly behind myself as I went and cautiously sat on the end of his bed, huffing slightly at my back.

"We seriously need to talk, Ian." I exclaimed to him, and it reminded me of the first time I went to talk to him and it turned into something else...

"I'm stupid. That's all there is." he called, his voice slightly muffled as he was facing the wall. he then sat up and looked at me, unable to hold his gaze to mine. "I know I was the one who brought our "thing" to an end, but the truth is, I can't let you go." he whimpered, slowly looking into my eyes. Why?

"Ian, you said it yourself. It's the best thing and there can only be one. Anthony is the one. He's my husband now-"

"What so you just move on don't even give two shits about me." Ian babbled, his eyes now darting about everywhere in angry uncertantity. He didn't want it to happen but somehow he was pretty sure I was just going to forget all of my feelings.

"Ian, you know I won't ever just move on and forget you. All I'm saying is I'm a married woman now, I'm having a baby-"

"Which might be mine." he called with a sterness that broke my protest of rightousness. I buttoned my lip momentarily and sighed. He was right, it could've been his baby...

"I'm aware of that." I said boldly as he kept on looking into my eyes, and there was a long pause while we just stared.

"Promise me something Val." Ian said, breaking the silence as I cocked my head to the side.

"It depends." I replied with an inquisitive tone as he picked up my hands and clutched them tight, like he was wishing hard.

"If the baby is mine... Run away with me."

"What?" I cawed loudly as he looked a little alarmed to my loud noise. "What about Smosh? Anthony? It would look dumb and people would come looking for us." I spat, that was totally out of the question.

"I don't care. They can come running after us all they like, we'll just keep running away-" he babbled, trying to get me to change my mind as I laughed lightly, smirking.

"That's no life for a baby, being on the run." I said as he sighed, obviously concluding that his idea was dumb in the first place. He broke away his gaze and then let go of my hands, diverting his eys to the door. I sighed gently, I didn't like seeing him upset. "Ian, please don't be sad anymore." I asked with a sweet tone as he looked to me in disbeleif, like I'd asked him to do a backflip.

"How can I? There's no hope of us anymore." he whimpered, looking as if he was about to burst into tears any minute. "After all we've shared..." he trailed off, making me feel uncomfortable. I god, just when I thought the storm was over and I could move on, it's come back. Hanging over me, torturing me.

"I've shared more with Anthony." I stated, as he just mock laughed at me and got up, leaving the room.

"I can't believe how blind you are to how much I love you, Valentina." he said with a pretend smile and shook his head leaving the room. Right, I was suppsing he wanted me to chase after him. I got up and walked as fast I could to catch up with him.

"Don't be like that! We've been through this and I've explained a million times how much you mean to me but we can't I'm married!" I spat defencivley, wanting to cry. he was soo blind to how much he was stressing me out. "Ian.. it's not all about you." I cried, the first tears rolling down my cheeks which forced him to turn around, He had that guilty expression on after making me cry and his tone was a lot softer.

"And it's not all about Anthony either." he added as I turned around furiously, unable to stop the tears from 'd been building up over the last few minutes and it felt good to let them out... I felt his arms link around me, his way of apologizing. "I didn't mean to make you cry Val." he hushed as I stuttered, trying to speak.

"H-how is this ever g-gonna work if you both love me?" I wept, his hold soothing me slightly.

"I... don't know." Well atleast he was being honest. I turned around so I could bury my face in his chest, which he didn't mind. I felt despair run over me, maybe I should thought about this before the wedding? But.. I thought before the wedding is over an done with? God, I was so confused. "If it makes you feel any better," he called, breaking the silence as I made some monosyllabic noise to show him I was listening. "I do actually feel a little sick." he giggled as I laughed lightly to, my nose stuffy and running.

"You're a lovealbe idiot."

"As long as it makes you laugh!" he jeered. Now where had I heard that before today that sent me reeling on another guilt trip? "Anyway, seeing as we both feel ill, how about I source some food we got sent in the mail and we watch a movie?" I smiled, you couldn't beat shitty food and a good movie.

"Alright, ok. If you've gotten any chocolate from England give it to me. I'm dieing for a Cadbury bar." I babbled, practically druling at the thought of a delicious chocolate bar that I hadn't eaten since I first moved here over a year ago now.

We were laid on the coach surrounded by loads of crappy, but delicious food and drinks. Chocolate, popcorn, crisps and coke, perfection.

"God this movie is shit. It's not even scary." Ian remarked, chucking another piece of popcorn into his mouth with little effort. I had to agree, all of the ghost movies weren't too great on a scary factor, and this one was one of those $5 bargain bin movies that went straight to DVD.

"Yeah. Well, atleast we have an excuse to eat crappy food." I giggled and took another hunk of chocolate from the big bar and placed it in my mouth.

"I wanted there to be an excuse for you to be scared of this movie, then I could hug you and make you feel better." Ian said cutely, reminding me of a shy kid who'd just admitted he liked his crush. I looked over my shoulder and smiled warmly, blushing.

"Well, we're lucky it isn't then. Otherwise we'd be going through this whole ordeal again." I said, and took a swig of coke to wash down the chocolate. I could sense Ian's eyes hadn't left me. It felt so uncomfortable then to be lying right next to his body, my head resting near his shoulder, his arm around me... it was only then I picked up on how "cosy" I was next to him. I felt myself blushing, wanting him to stop looking.

"Kiss me one _final _time." he whispered as I shuddered. I wanted to, I wanted to shut him up but what if it escalated to something I didn't want it to?

"I'm not sure." I mumbled uncomfortably as he tightened his arm around my shoulder, securing me. Great.

"If you just kiss me this last time, I won't ask for anymore."

"I'll beleive that when I see it." I chuckled uneasily and turned around to see if he was smiling to, but there was a loving sincerity etched onto his face. Shit.

"Just trust me, ok?" he asked as I bit my lip and eased myself up onto knees slightly and turned backwards so my face was in his. My eyes dazily glanced over each feature of his face as I could feel his breath rate quickening. I awkwardly had to stop myself from toppling foirwards by placing my hands on his chest as well. He then took a single one sided smile and pressed his lips to mine, for what was supposed to be the final time. I gave us sometime to feel the kiss, before I broke it and turned back around, laying down.

"There you go. Now stop pestering me." I giggled as I felt his exhale.

"Thank you." he exclaimed simply, with a lot of gratitude in his voice that could've been over estimated.

_ It's 12am where is he?_ I panicked as my eyes did not leave the digital clock. My fingertips were gripped nervously into my pillow as I waited in my double bed. Waited for my husband to return. But I was nervous, nervous for him. I kept having this sick flashes of him being knocked down in the street by a car or stabbed by a thug. _CRASH!_ I was startled a little and sat up right, but I then detected it was the clash of the letterbox smashing off of the door when Anthony had shut it. I knew i was him because I could hear him humming, with a slur. Fantastic, now I would first encounter a wild drunk Anthony. The bedroom door opened and he was doing his best to be quiet but instead stumbeled into something and a few things dropped onto the floor.

"Fuck." he cursed in a slur and then found his way to the bed and flopped down in it next to me, mumbling.

"How much have you had to drink?" I asked, fighting back the giggles as he turned to face me.

"Just a few beers." he slurred and then wound his arms around me. "How's my beautiful wife?" he asked ina waivering tone that made me giggle.

"I'm fine thank you. How is my handsome husband?" I questioned, following along with his joke as he giggled like a small child.

"I'm goooodddd." he burbled, god he was going to feel that tomorrow.

"Anyway, I'm going to sleep now. I'm tiered."

"OKAY goodnightandiloveyou." he rambeled so fast that the whole sentence just seemed like one word so I nodded and went to sleep.

**Author's - Little - Smoshy - Note - Because - I - Love - Ian - and - Anthony - SOOO - Much - Why - Can't - They - Live - Next - Door - To - Me!?:**** Hey guys! This is nothing important but I was wondering... If you're going to drop a review this chapter, please review like you normally do, but have a guess what I ship Ian X Valentina or Anthony X Valentina, and could you tell me what you guys ship please? Thanks! :D PS Next chapter will be better!**


	20. Chapter 20

3rd Person POV:

**4 Months Later ~**

The skinny pale girl with only a few friends and no boyfriend, was now the glowing pregnant woman with a husband, and Valentina could barely beleive the change herself, and any day soon, there would be a new addition to her little family. This thought had kept her awake throughout the stormy night. Valentina heard another whip of lighting and a boom of thunder as her room was illuminated in a bried white light that un-nerved her. Her whole body juttered lightly and then she sighed, it had briefly taken her mind off of the pain she was experiencing in her back, the stressed agony of carrying another weight inside of her. For a few hours she had been experiencing small stomach cramps that would send her doubling over and Valentina hadn't experinced any sleep that night. Her hands gingerly snaked onto her large stomach and she gave a hefty sight. _Kick..._ How sweet... _Kick..._ Ouch, a little harder this time? _Kick?_ That one wasn;t a kick. And this new, yet agonjsing feeling of all of her muscles giving in sent her reeling upwards, a scream ripping from her throat.

"ANTHONY!" Valentina roared, whimpering after her scream as he sat bolt upright in fright, looking frantically into her face.

"Oh my god, Val!" he screamed, noticing that her waters had broken. The baby was on it's way. "Come on, we need to get you to the hospital-" he said with a determination, na dleapt out of bed to shove some jeans a top and jacket on quickly before grasping the overnight hiself and Valentina had pre-packed a few weeks before. he then left the room briefly and left Valentina momentarily to go and put the bag in the car. The door shut. She felt so fragile and vulnerable without him there to look after her.

"Valentina!" it seems her screams of pain hadn't just awoken Anthony. Ian came through the doorway looking sleep and came beside her. Instinctilvey, Valentina gripped her hands into his firearms and broke down into futher tears of distress.

"Help me, help, help, help..." she babbled breathlessly as she forced her to look at him.

"Deep breaths. In and out." he said with a worried and unsettled voice. "Sorry, I'm no good at this type of stuff." he chuckled anxiously as valentina buttoned her lip to hold in the screams, another contraction coming on.

"Ian? Come on, help me get her to the car-" Anthony began as Ian quickly looked away from Valentina and Anthony, his hand in the air as if to tell them to wait. And as you might've guessed, this wasn't a time for waiting. he then sprung from the room faster than Anthony had ever seen him run. "Ian!" he called after his friend, and around 4 minutes later Ian returned dressed in his jacket and jeans so he could come along to the birth too. The two friends then proceeded to help Valentina through the darkened house, only dim lights that needed to bulbs changing to light them onto the drive where Anthony's car was wating. The night air was bitterly cold and the stars were still shining high in the sky, and it didn't feel at all like 3am, it felt more like the dead of night.

"Am I going to be alright?" Valentina asked breathlessly, small beads of sweat rolling from her forehead as Anthony secured her into the front seat. He hastily placed a kiss on her lips and smiled to her, trying his best not to look terrified.

"Of course, I won't let anything bad happen." Anthony then darted to the other side of the car and got in the Drivers seat as Ian got in the back.

"Hurry up man!" Ian called from the back as Anthony frowned back at him and then looked over hbis friends shoulder as they reversed out of the drive and pulled out onto the empty street. The fear fueled his need to drive quickly and the car sped off down into the silent subarban lanes.

**Valentina's POV:**

I remember when we arrived at Sacramento's hospital, and that mad flurry that surrounded me. I remember both ian and Anthony holding one of my hands, helping me stumble on through inside of the hospital, and then all of the doctors and nurses. They all came around me and tried to pull me away from Ian and Anthony, but I didn't want to let go of either of thier hands. I wanted them there.

"No, no! I need them here!" I pleaded slightly insanely, my distress upsetting Anthony.

"Valentina, they're right here; you're fine-" One of the nurses reassured, but she didn't understand. I needed to hold thier hands, to feel them supporting me.

"A-Anthony!" I called through another contraction as himself and Ian ran behind me, trying to keep up with the swarm of staff that was huddled around me. They somehow then managed to get me onto a mobile bed and whisked me off to the Labour Ward. Finally, Ian and Anthony caught up with me, and they were jogging by the side of the bed as it was sped around all of the corners towards the ward.

"It's ok, Val. We're here now." Ian reassured as he gave a squeeze on my hand and looked into my eyes, still manging to not run into anything or anyone. That wistful gaze in his eyes was telling me he was wishing with all of his heart the baby was his so he could have an excuse to be with me atlast. I then turned to face Anthony, whose face was filled with pride, and the tears were rolling down his cheeks.

"You're so brave, Valentina." he whispered to me as I shook my head, biting my lip. I was not brave, I was scared. Frigthened, and if given the chance I would want to give up...But then I remembered something. There was something beautiful at the end of this, a little baby for me to love and cherish. This thought was brought to an end was I was in the labour ward and then placed in our own little private room.

"Now then Valentina, we're going to give you some gas to ease your pain." One nurse chimed in her overally sweet, sweet American voice that reminded me of Bess. I eargerly stole the mask type thing from her and breathed in it, my chest heaving. I wanted to swallow the whole bloody gas tank thing if it would ease my pain! I waited a few minutes while they were all confering, looking at me and interpreting stuff. Then, one nurse stepped forwards and gave me a smile.

"So, we had a look, and we think baby's all ready to come out now." she called friendly, in a slightly loud voice. It was so sore when it fell upon my ears that I wanted to switch off and let her get on with it... So they proceeded to quickly ease me into the hospital gown as Ian walked awkwardly into the corner, Anthony sat concerned in one of the small chairs provided at the side of the room. I was so frigtened, that sick horrible feeling you get if your the only kid at the theme park who hates rollercoasters, and all of your friends want to go on the biggest rollercoaster with all the fucking loops, and you get this sickly nervousness because you have to go on it or you'll look like a twat-

"Okay, did you get that?" the overally friendly nurse asked me as I zoned back. No, I didn't hear a thing. I was too busy worrying if I'd die. I felt another rush of agony and let the screams flow out of me, and quickly this triggered Anthony and Ian back by my side.

They stayed with me through the agonising minutes, the pain and pressure upon me building. We went through several parts when I thought _This is it! My baby is here! _But then it only seemed minor as the pain continued. _We can see baby's head!_ and _Almost, Val!_ Didn't seem to promising for me unless the pain was gone.

"Oh my God, Ian this is amazing! I can see my baby coming! You gotta see!" Anthony called, standing around in awe with the nurses at the end as Ian stayed by me, clasping onto my hand for support. His face flickered with grimace and distaste; obviously labour wasn;t his thing.

"No, I'm good up here thanks-" He said quickly before he was interupted by my fianl efforts of struggling and pain. I felt my whole body shaking with the pressure, my head light, my lungs crushing and gasping for air-!

"Aw, hello baby!" I heard they're voices coo, and then a wail arose. So faint and light, Oh god. The moment of truth. The nurse gently picked up the small bundled baby and dried it off a bit before bringing it to my waiting arms. Small little hands that grasped so tightly onto my finger as I smiled. My eyes then quickly scanned up to look at it;s definable features. A small button nose and tiny bowed lips like me, and ontop of it;s head was little flufts of dark, oaky bronw hair that was soft and fine. It was then I knew that Anthony was the Dad. "Congratualtions on your new baby girl." one of the nurses called as I smiled wearily and both Anthony and Ian craned over to see her. I briefly looked at Ian's face and was expecting to see distraught sadness, but there wasn't. He looked like he was thinking at first, and then I saw his expression still for a second, as he acknowledged the baby wasn't his but his face then softened like a marshamallow in a fire and he smiled.

"She's perfect..." he whispered airly, and gently stroked her small soft cheek with his finger as I smirked down at her.

"Names?" I asked, looking at both of memebers of my very proud little family.

**3rd Person:**

"Hey guys," Anthony whispered to the camera in his hands, stood in the corner of the room so as not to give away that the baby was here. "So, this morning I'm in Sacramento's main hospital, and I've got a very special new friend to show you all." he laughed softly, and walked over to the bed, turning the camera away from his face as Valentina looked up wearily and waved her fingers lightly, Ian sat by her bed, the little baby girl in Valentina's embrace. "Say hello, bowl hair." Anthony jeered softly as Ian waved silently, looking pretty exhausted himself. Anthony then walked closer to the bed and sat on the empty chair at other side of Valentina's bed and turned the camera so himself, Valentina and a little bit of Ian was fitted in the camera.

"Hi guys," she croaked, her voice hoarse from all the screaming. Anthony gave Valentine a brief camera kiss and then zoomed in on the small baby girl who was sleeping soundly, her chubby face engulfing her shut eyes.

"So, we've decided to name our new baby girl Zelda. Naturally." he chuckled as Valentina took the camera and Anthony carefully lifted Zelda from her mother's arms, handling her like frail porcelain. Valentina steadily held the camera as Anthony held his daughter for the first time, and emotion overcame him. "Hi, baby..." he soothed, his voice becoming stuffy and some sniffles arose.

"Aw, Anthony!" Valentina cooed from behind the camera as Ian laughed lightly in the background.

"We are not cutting this out either Anthony." he chimed, his best friend still clutching the little baby close. Zelda's hands reached out for something to hold as she gently found her Dad's hands and took her whole hand around his one single index finger.

"She's just so cute, adorable and perfect!" Anthony called, looking up from his daughter momentarily to look at the camera. "Just like you Val."

"-Is the cheeseist line ever spoken." Ian added on with a mischeavous laugh as Valentina turned the camera to face him and recorded herself flicking him in the face as he yelped like a dog.

"Shut up, you mean boy." Valentina sneered as Ian pulled a comically upset face, before laughing. Valentina then sent the camera back on her new little girl. "Aw, she's knackered. I'm knackered, Anthony's knackered and Ian's knackered." she giggled and then turned the camera back on herself. "I look like shit but anyway see you for now Youtube!"

"Bye guys! Love you!" Anthony jeered from the chair as Ian craned around Valentina's shoulders to be on view.

"Love you too!" Bye!" he called as Valentina stopped the recording and handed Ian the camera and then fell back in exhaustion. She lay there momentarily and took some steady breaths, finally, the worrying and waiting was over with.

"Shall I put her in her crib thingy?" Anthony chuckled lightly, as Valentina nodded, her eyes still shut. Anthony placed little Zelda back in the small almost plastic looking tray "crib" and then set himself down in a chair, puffing out. "Get some rest now Val." he soothed, and clasped onto her hand as Valentina smirked.

"Don't worry, I intend to." she sighed lightly and snuggled her back into the pillow.

"You did great Val, we're both proud of you." Ian exclaimed, Valentina's smile growing as she kept her eyes shut.

"Thank you. Both of you, I couldn't of done this on my own." she whispered, growing ever sleepier as soon she found herself drifting into sleep.


	21. Finale

**Author's Note: Hello Guys! Sorry for the non-recent update but I was having some real trouble writing this chapter until my friend and I went through like the whole plot in a class and now I've devised one thanks to her! :) I don't know if you can be discharged from hospital on the day after you've given birth (probably can't even walk properly?) or if you have to stay so I can't be arsed to keep Valentina in there for like a week because this chapter's already got enough in there so she's leaving on the second day XD Anyway, please R & R guys!**

My head was still pounding, my whole body aching. I wasn't really in the mood for loud noises and excitement, but I knew I had to wake myself up for my mum, who was about to noisily barge in.

"Valentina!" she screamed cheerfully as I gave her a weak smile, my eyelids feeling like lead. "Where's baby?" she asked, looking around herself quickly as I watched Anthony go and scoop tiny Zelda from her crib, her little body worming around gently. My mum stared in awe, as if she was being presented with golden jewels or a case with a million dollars in it. Her hands gently scooped Zelda out from Anthony's, as her tiny face softened lightly, her body steady with her gentle breaths as she finally was back in a rocking embrace.

"Oh, she's absolutley beautiful..." Mum whispered, her eyes locked onto Zeld'a soft and creamy skin, her little hands clutched lightly onto the material of my Mum's top. "What you two decide to call her?" Mum asked with a slightly snappy movement in her, as she realised she hadn't asked yet.

"Zelda, you know like, from the Legend Of Zelda?" Anthony said with a smirk as my Mum's face curved into a little smile. I was expecting her to grimace lightly and then shrug it off.

"That's sweet. Valentina used to play that on the N...60-something when she was a kid." Mum laughed as I felt another tale of my life coming on. "She used to get so frustrated bless her."

"Okay Mum..." I sighed, and sat back gently, just wanting to get some more sleep. I was glad atleast that I'd be able to rest later this afternoon. The nurses had told me I could leave then because they said I wasn't at all too sore and every few hours while I was still in here I was getting up, doing a little walk, and then sitting back down. If was monotonous and annoying, but I knew it would all pay off and prove I was fine to go.

The afternoon finally arrived, I was back in my loose fitting clothes, holding my husbands hand while in the other hand he carried our small baby in one of those carriers. I hated these clothes. I hated my body. It still made me look pregnant, well, fat in my opinion.

"I can't wait to go home and get settled back in..." Anthony said with a smile as we crossed the car park, walking slowly as I paced carefully, scared if I took too large of steps my organs were going to fall out of me. "Ian said he missed you." Anthony then added as he unlocked the car door, my eyes didn't leave his for a moment or two. Of course... he then assisted me into the front seat and secured me in like I was an infant, I looked up at him to give him a "bitch please" look, I was just as independent as before... Right?

The car steadily cruised down the street as we ventured back home. My eyes were drawn over the repeated blurred streetlights as I gave a sigh and looked down at myself briefly. I was stained with the evidence of pregnancy. My stomach was still bloated, as if another baby was going to come out. Maybe it would be Ian's. That _definatley_ be the icing on my shit flavoured cake of life.

"You're quiet Val." Anthony said finally over the gentle hum of the radio as I turned to face him with raised eyebrows to show him I was listening.

"Oh, I'm just thinking." I replied truthfully, and traced my hand up to the side of my neck and began to massage it gently. My whole body still ached furiously, and sometimes it was hard to mask my pain. But atleast I had some things to look forward to, a new life with my little family.

3rd Person:

"Your back!" Ian jeered like a little kid who had been waiting patiently for his mum and dad to get back. He was stood with an excited aura as Val and Anthony smiled warmly to him, glad to be back at home. Ian then carefully approached Valentina and the small Zelda now bundled in her arms as Anthony dissapeared from sight to put a few things back in his room whcih he shared with Val.

"She missed you," Valentina giggled lightly, her voice as fresh and uplifting as a summer's day. Ian looked up momentarily at Valentina's soft, creamy skin and neat bowed lips, her eyes shining like celestial stars. She still mean't so much to him and sometimes he felt like he couldn't face her... Ian thought quickly to distract himself from kissing those soft, peach lips.

"She's beautiful Val... She's cute and fat." Ian laughed lightly as Valentina laughed lightly along side him.

"She says she'll take it as a compliment." Valentina said, looking down at her baby daughter who was obviously oblivious to what was going on. There was then a long closure of alughter and then that silence Valentina hated, a silence when Ian would normally say something that would make her feel guilty.

"I'm glad you're back, anyway." he said finally, with light and airy sigh, before walking down the corridor with his head hung like a naughty kid. Valentina watched him leave and took a moment to soak up what had just happened, he'd taken his leave without making her feel guilty for once. Moments later Anthony came back and stood beside Valentina, who instinctivley looked up with a dazed smile. He pressed his lips onto her softly and then kissed Zelda's small fluffy head.

"It's good to be back."

5 Days Later ~

She knew being a mum was not going to be easy, but she didn't expect it to be _this _hard.

"Come on, Zelda, it's yummy..." Valentina lied, the lump of mushy looking vomit food balancing on the end of the spoon with no appeal. Zelda's newly opened glossy brown eyes were locked onto her mother's pleading expression with a really _you expect me to eat that_? look on her face. Valentina sighed and slumped in the chair, the spoon still held mid air, she felt like just shoving the spoon into her mouth and waiting for her to swallow the gross stuff.

"Mmm, wow, I can see the eagerness to eat the food in her eyes." Ian lied as he passed Valentina on his way to get some food himself. Valentina turned around with a spiteful look as she shook her head and then turned back to Zelda, who's face was now crumpeled in distaste and then a shrill wail filled the air.

"Fantastic." Valentina mumbled in a droll tone as she ran her fingers back through her hair in stress. How could eating be such a task?

"Would you like me to have a go?" Ian asked as she stood at the back of Valentina's chair, the Microwave humming as it heated up a hot pocket for himself. Valentina began to laugh. Ian; feeding her daughter. Now, this she would like to see.

"Sure." Valentina said in lightly sly voice and then aloowed him to take her place in the chair. Zelda eyed up Ian like a new opponent, her eyes narrowed lightly. The confrontation was on. Ian picked up the food which had been left in the baby food pot and sniffed it and then pulled a comical face in disgust. Zelda gave him a gummy smile and began to giggle, slamming her little hands down on the table type bit infornt of high chair in encouragement for more funny things.

"Ew, Princess Zelda that's gross. Why would you want to eat this?" Ian said in a pantomime voice as Zelda's laughs became louder. Valentina by this time was taking the hot pocket out of the microwave and had put it on a plate for Ian, turning around in disbeleif at how well this had gone. "Oh well, more for me." Ian shrugged and turned away and pretended to put the spoon in his mouth. He was now facing Valentina who was biting back a smirk. His eyes were looking up at her's with a slightly sparkle and a smile grew on his face, reacing the spoon across the bin within reach and quickly knocking the food off without Zelda noticing. Ian was now back facing her, and "mmm-ed" in appreciation. Zelda now began to reach out for the pot of baby food, wailing lightly as she wanted some. And so it began, she ate spoonful, after spoonful until the little pot was completley empty. Ian then stood up with a sort of "job done" face on and then turned and smirked to Valentina.

"Ooh, my hot pocket is nice and cool now." he said with a tone of glee in his voice, and prised the plate from Valentina, who just stood there in awe. She followed him over to the living room, trying to find the right words.

"That was- I mean, you were... For fucks sake, all I'm trying to say is that I was _not _expecting that." Valentina said, looking down a little, she didn't like losing at her own game. Ian smiled as he took a bite from the hot pocket, soaking up the compliment.

"Well, there's a few traits you don't know about me." he said in such a sedutctivley intriguing tone that Valentina couldn't ignore the fact it was suggestive. She shrugged as if to write off the matter and then turned back to get Zelda from the high chair.

"And there are some things you don't know about me." Valentina said back with a side of caution, narrowing her eyes slightly to show him she didn't want any of it. Valentina then stormed off slightly down to where Zelda's cot was placed in herself and Anthony's bedroom and laid her daughter down into it and stroked over her head, placing a light blanket over her.

"See you in a bit, Princess Zelda." Valentina soothed, finding some calm through her little moment of sparked anger. It occured to Valentina that Ian couldn only act a few ways around her, and it was monotonous and annoying. She then closed the door and left back down into the living room, scared for a moment that there would just be this awkwardness, that's when the front door opened, and Anthony walked in his signature red jacket, car keys in hand. Valentina immediantly felt a rush of happiness and raced over, throwing herself at him. He gasped in surprise and then caught onto her waist, lifing her slightly as Valentina wrapped her lings around his back like a small child or a monkey.

"I missed you!" Valentina chirruped and then gently let herself down, as Anthony smiled and tenderly pressed his lips onto hers.

"I missed you to," he began, looking for Zelda and then seeing she wasn't playing with her toys or in the high chair. "Is Zelda sleeping?" he asked as Valentina nodded and then there was a brief silence... It was unexpectedly interuptted by a fiery and annoyed wail. Valentina gasped and remebered she hadn't made Zelda's bottle after her lunch.

"Oh shit, I need to give her her bottle!" Valentina cried and rushed off down to where Zelda was. Anthony watched her go and then looked to Ian who was slumped there, chewing absnt mindedly on a hot pocket.

"Dude, your making a mess." Anthony sighed and then took Ian's plate off of him as he finished the last bite. Ian pulled a face and then got up and brushed the chair off.

"Sorry Consuela, didn't know this was housekeeping house of the century... house?" Ian said stupidly, Anthony going to the bin and then lifting the lid to get the full bag. He grimaced at the smell and the big dollop of gross baby food on the top.

"Whatever, I'm putting the trash out-" Anthony sighed and shook his head and he trudged out of the back door.

He lumbered the bag out the bins which were beside the side of the house and then threw it into the bottom of the bin with a sigh of releif. He hated trash but it was something he was going to have to deal with now.

"Hi there Anthony." A friendly voice chirruped over the fence as Anthony turned to see Sadie leant over the fence in a white tank top, wearing gardening gloves, her pearly white, typical Californian teeth on show. Her sandly blonde hair rolled in clusters down her shoulders, looking directly and intently at Anthony.

"Hi, Sadie, how are you?" he asked politley as Sadie smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I'm good. But more importantly, how are you?" she asked with a certain concern. Sadie thought that Anthony knew about Valentina and Ian, and she also thought Valentina was gone, afterall, she hadn't seen her since the day Valentina had told her that she was having an affair. Anthony smirked uncertainly at her new concerned tone and looked either side of himself.

"I'm fine?" he chuckled as Sadie went to speak, and then through the glassy window she saw Valentina, a small baby girl clutched at her hip, fixing a bottle. Sadie gasped lightly, and then her eyes looking back to Anthony.

"I'm taking you're still with Valentina, and the baby's yours?" she asked with a fast and rapid tone, Anthony nodded, his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, I am. And Zelda is mine, why wouldn't she be?" he asked, and Sadie bit her lip. She really did like Anthony,he was a lovely person, and she didn't think it was right to lie to him. And anyway, her feelings of friendship towards Valentina were now gone as she couldn't beleive Valentina had risked the gorgeous Anthony's love by being stupid and seeing Ian a little at the same time. She had to say it, otherwise Anthony could never now the truth about his _innocent _wife. First she hesitated, and then took a deep breath.

"Well, I'm taking you dont know, but the day you and Valentina fell out... I foud her sitting alone in the park, and she told me something-"

"What?" Anthony asked, his tone up several octaves, frightened by the tension that emmulated off of Sadie.

"Valentina had an affiar... with Ian." Anthony's face seemed to lose all colour, sapped of it;s usual bronzed colour, almost now like he had been desturated. "I'm sorry, but it's better you know..." Sadie said, and Anthony knew it was truth by the sorrow that flooded into her face. The truth rang like bells in her voice, and it stung his heart like a bee. The need to be sick came first, the need to cry, to beleive it wasn;t true but it was...

Then.

Then the rage, the rage to scream. The punch someone, Ian. Ian, he was going to punch Ian. Straight in his fucking gleeful face. he wanted to scream, scream at Valentina, and he was going to!

Valentina had been watching carefully for a while, concern filling her. She'd seen from the more Sadie was talking, the sadder Anthony was getting. She then looked down and Anthony looked angry, angry enough to harm. Moments later he fled from Valentina's view and the back door swung open and slammed into the wall, clashing which set Zelda into tears.

"Anthony!?" Ian called in uncertantity as Valentina placed Zelda back in her high chair and walked over. Anthony was heading in angry determination at Ian, his square jaw shifting. His fist then came back and then snaked out with a lurch, whacking into the base of Ian's jaw and sending him over and down onto the floor. "WHAT THE FUCK-!?" Ian yelped and then rubbed his jaw as Anthony screamed and leant down slightly.

"I KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" he screamed at Ian as Valentina came over and tried to calm him.

"Anthony-!" she cried as he turned around, and such a dark blaze of rage crossed over his expression, a fire of darkness sparking in his eyes.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME YOU WHORE!" he roared at her, setting Valentina into tears. Sadie had told Anthony about the affair, and now she had to explain, to get him to listen.

"Anthony! Oh god, it's over now, it was only for a little while-" she cried as she chased after him, passing Ian who was still on the floor in shock. Anthony turned and fled at her, alarming Valentina.

"I don't care! You still did it! I loved you Valentina, and you threw it away." he snarled, making Valentina cry even more. He _loved_ her. He didn't love her anymore. "And do you know what? Sadie even asked me if the baby was mine. You two had _sex_." he snarled in disbeleif his expression soured, clenching his fists.

"We did but, but-"

"When I was out I bet you ceased the oppotunity didn't you? Hm? Did you like it? Did you have fun?" Anthony cawed insanely, tears rolling down Valentina's cheeks. "Why'd you do it Valentina? I thought you were happy..." he asked, in a softer, lighter voice that reflected more upset than rage. Valentina kept her distance from Anthony so not to anger him.

"I am happy, I am happy with you. It's just... I realise that I love the both of you." she sighed regretfully, Anthony about to shout at her again. "I know I can't love both of you, but... I needed some way to show Ian I cared too..." she said, and she was then backed up by Ian who had now managed to pull himself from the floor.

"It's not just Valentina who likes me... I like her back, man, and I hated seeing you two together and I was left alone-" Anthony was not having any of it. His expression just got even more disturbed by the more the were saying.

"You two, you both... Utterly, fucking disgust me!" he screamed, and Valentina tried to go up to him, to tell him it was over and she just wanted to get on with her life- "No Valentina, I wanted you out of my house. I want you out of my life." The words pierced her as she began to sob louder, her screams of distress loudening. She fell to her knees in sadness and just wanted to sit there and cry. It was then she saw a golden ring fall present infornt of her knees... No...

"Anthony..." she whimpered, her tone thick with tears.

"Your not my wife anymore, Valentina Hedges and I am not your husband."he said with a lower, dull and droll tone and then walked away. That was all her said to her. Valentina picked up the ring and clutched it in her hand, the crying started again, her eyes re-filling with fresh tears... It was all over, and it had barely beeen the beginning.

And now here I am. I was forced out of Anthony's house in the morning and then stayed with my mum for a couple of days with Zelda, and at first chance I got tickets back to London. It;s been 4 years since that day but there isn't a single moment that goes by where I don't see Anthony in my mind, I imagine all of the time we were happy... I still love him, and I always will... At the beginning of this "story", I said I'd get back to my Dad. I have, but it certainly wasn't the way I'd planned to. Just bare this in mind, this story is not over. The fianl chapter has not been written, the book had not been closed; this story... My story. Is barely beginning.

**Well there you have it guys! Sorry for all your feelings which have exploded all over your laptop screen but it had to be done. By the way, this story is not over. I will be writing a sequel to this, and for a little spoiler, Valentina goes back to California with four year old daughter Zelda. :) Sorry for all of you who thought YAY HAPPY ENDING FOR ANTHONY YAY OMG DEAD because I like shattering your hope :D Joking, I like seeing you guys R and R-ring and being happy so hopefully the sequel will bring you a little more fangirly moments than this story. Until then, bye-**

**BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIITTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT TTTTTCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC CCCCHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


End file.
